Loose Ends
by Trynia Merin
Summary: AU Comic. Kurt must face the return of Cerise, and Amanda must question what happened while she and Kurt were apart. from Excalibur Jubes and Wolvie guest star.
1. I was happy

Loose Ends 

By Trynia Merin

Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed. Please R and R. This part has no R rated stuff, but I'd put it a PG for language and some tense situations. As for adult material, they'll be marked in upcoming individual chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This takes place after Excalibur 92:

_Colossus had left Magneto's acolytes to go in search of Kitty. Somehow he felt she was the answer. Unfortunately she had moved on from him years ago... into the arms of a man named Pete Wisdom._

Peter Wisdom was an Ex Black Air agent. His lack of a costume hid the fact he had mutant talents of his own, the ability to generate hotknives, spears of energy the temperature of the sun's surface. Years of smoking and drinking combined with his curt, nobody cares attitude, giving the man in his mid twenties a haggard appearance. That surly gleam in his blue eyes belied his good and caring heart. Kitty had gotten to know him during Excalibur's mission to Genosha, and then a private vendetta Pete Wisdom undertook to help a fellow agent named Culley. It seemed Culley had been betrayed by Black Air, and a secret project called Dream Nails was the reason. Together he and Pryde broke into Dream Nails and deleted all data, seeking revenge for Culley's death and termination.

Love had blossomed from the love-hate relationship. It was tentative, and secret to the others in Excalibur. On their return, Kitty and Wisdom had invited Excalibur to a pub Moira knew from her youth, the Chalk and Cheese. Amidst alcohol and friendly company Kitty and Pete announced their relationship, and Pete's desire to join Excalibur. That met with mixed reactions, varying from shock to amusement. Meggan's empathic abilities allowed her to see past his unpleasant exterior to his good nature, while Amanda Sefton aka Daytripper thought Wisdom had possibilities. Among the skeptics were Kurt and Brian naturally, Rahne and Moira. Douglock's fascination was merely that of a techno organic.

Little did Pyoter know. Five years ago Pyoter Rasputin, during the Secret Wars, he had fallen in love with another woman. An alien healer named Zsaji. When he returned to Earth, he admitted to Kitty Pryde that he was no longer in love with her. Miserable, Kitty had accepted his answer. Her heart broken, she struggled to move on, and then ended up in Japan. She faced hell over there, falling under the spell of Ogun, who twisted her soul inside out and remade her in the image of a deadly Ninja. Only Wolverine's intervention saved her from a life of servitude under his former master.

Now, years later, Pyoter had joined the Acolytes, disolutioned by Xavier's dream. Illyana, his little snowflake, little sister had succumbed to the Legacy Virus, dying a senseless death. That was the last straw that prompted his 'defection' to Magneto's side. Later on,Kitty Pryde had called to him, saying she needed him. That she wanted to join the Acolytes along with him because she still had feelings for him.

Unfortunately it was a trick by Xavier. To lure him back to the X men. Colossus had spent far too long in his steel organic form, and required treatment. The sort he could only recieve in Xavier and Moira's care. Outraged, he still underwent the treatment, and demanded to return to his companions. They had faught Excalibur, consisting of Rachel, Kitty and Kurt, to retrieve him. Touched by their devotion, he left again with them.

Months later, he eventually left the Acolytes in search of familiarity. They had let him down, and he wanted to go home. To the only home he'd known, and the arms of the one woman he felt still understood and loved him. His Katya. Surely she was still waiting for him on Muir Island with open arms and open heart to give him the purpose and reassurance that life was worth living. The Russian X man undertook the arduous trek to Scotland.

That night, right outside Muir Island's complex he stopped, hearing her voice and that of another man. His face twisted into livid shock and rage when he saw the sickly man kissing Katya. HIS Katya. The bottom dropped out of Pyoter Rasputin's soul. Kitty had gone back in, leaving Pete Wisdom to smoke a last cigarette. Before he knew it, things had gone eeriely quiet. Out of nowhere a fist slammed him into the wall.

"Am I smashed, or are you the Terminator?" Wisdom slurred.

"I have come THOUSANDS of miles, to see you taking my Katya away from me!" Colossus roared. Metal gleamed cold in the moonlight. Both men squared off, Wisdom's hotknives versus Colossus' incredible strength and vulnerability.He broke like cheap glass under the Russian's fists. Blows rained from all sides before Pete could get a sense of the strength of the hulking metal giant.

The next thing Kitty remembered was racing out of the Chalk and Cheese that night to see her ex boyfriend beating the living daylights out of her current boyfriend. Wisdom had seen Colossus turning to Kitty in shock, and rammed the last bit of his energy into a hotknife that cut Pyotr Rasputin down.

Only through the combinated efforts of the rest of Excalibur could Colossus be subdued. Slapped in an inhibitor collar, and placed in a cell, he was a prisoner of those who were once allies. All because of a simple misunderstanding.

* * *

So far the last twenty-four hours had been an emotional roller coaster, and Kitty Pryde couldn't believe that the two men in her life had fought over her like two Neanderthals, especially Piotyr. Moira had done her best, and only time could wait. Now after a whole night of piecing together two injured parties, Moira was focusing her attention back to Piotyr. Douglock helped Brian prepare a strange holding cell with bars, and when Rahne had seen them move Piotyr's bed there, she panicked and raced form the lab in a blind feral rage, leaving Douglock to ask Brian for a treatise on social behaviors. 

Kurt immediately called a team meeting of the older members of Excalibur, keeping Douglock to watch over Piotyr while they conferred.

It was Rahne who had vehemently stood up for Piotyr, saying he had every right to feel cheated and angry in light of his recent set of circumstances. Kurt had challenged her by saying that Piotyr had acted in a manner unbecoming of an X man, causing physical harm to someone he knew nothing about. The X men had been sworn never to use their powers in a lethal manner, and Piotyr had crossed the line.

"If it HAD been Professor X, he would have acted in the same manner," the German born mutant snapped.

"Aye, but put yerself in his shoes, will ye Kurt!" Rahne cried. "He's like a brother t' me and t' ye, and you can't have SOME compassion Kurt! He's lost his sister n' family and now the woman he loves has betrayed him! He's only jest come round tae us fer help t'woud be wrong to chastise him fer that!"

"Even so," Kurt said firmly. "It does NOT excuse him for lethally attacking a member of our team in a violent rage..."

"Kurt, he's been through so much, ye must understand his whole wuirld is torn apart!" Rahne cried. "Ye canna stand here and expect me t' believe you have nae compassion for a man ye considered a BROTHER!"

"She is right," Amanda Sefton said slowly, sitting near Kurt. "Colossus... Piotyr is our friend, and he was once your teammate. We must show him mercy and compassion. Doesn't he deserve a second chance... now beating Wisdom to a bloody pulp was wrong... but we have to consider both sides..."

"Amanda, liebchen, I have considered this, but we MUST restrain Piotyr. There is no telling what psychological damage being an Acolyte has done..."

"Ye speak of him like he was a monster!" Rahne cried hotly. "Tis NAE fair..."

"Rahne..." Kurt said softly. "I know what you're going through. It pains me to that we must resort to this, but we must consider Kitty and Pete's safety, and that of the team... if we are to help Piotyr we must resort to touch love, ya?"

"Yes," Amanda nodded. "What do you think, Brian?"

"I think he needs to be watched carefully," Brian Braddock agreed.

"He's in so much pain," Meggan sighed. "I can feel it... so much torment, but so is Kitty... Wisdom might die. Can we turn our backs on Piotyr, and Kitty? How do we help him, and her?"

"No question we have to help him," Kurt said. "But I am the leader of Excalibur, and as such I've heard all your arguments. We will help Piotyr no question, but we also must consider our own safety. Perhaps if he is confronted with the reality of what has happened... he will see that..."

"But to lock him in a cage!" Rahne wailed. "Hasnae he suffered enough?"

"Tell that to the man who's dying," Brian said with a sigh.

"Ye dinna understand!" Rahne wailed.

"WE all want to help him," Kurt said, approaching Rahne. "It hurts me to have to do this... but we must consider Piotyr's safety to. As long as he runs free in a rage, it's as bad to him as it is to any of us. We are his friends and he IS our responsibility. And since he is our responsibility, we must help him. And that means we must be tough when he needs it. Professor X would expect no less..."

"But we're nae the X men..." Rahne firmed her jaw, shifting to her lupine transition and growling.

"No, but we live by the rules he set up," said Brian with a sigh. "Kurt as I recall was VERY tough on me when I had my alcoholism. If not for that I'd still be in a drunken stupor. We have to be firm with Piotyr if he has any help of recovering..."

"He's NAE a drunk, tis NAE the same thing!" cried Rahne hotly.

"She's right," Meggan said, standing by the changeling.

"True," Nightcrawler nodded. "But the decision has been made. Moira is in agreement, and as leader I have made my decision..."

"Nae!" Rahne cried angrily. Just then Moira MacTaggert emerged into the dining room, clad in a labcoat, her eyes pale and weary.

"Rahne, I need yuir help in the medlab," she said sharply.

"Mum... they want to put Piotyr in a cage"! Rahne shouted as she rushed to Moira's side.

"And I think tis the safest thing," Moira said firmly. "And that's me final word. Now are ye goin tae help yer mother or nae?"

"But it's nae fair," Rahne protested.

"Rahne Sinclair, that's our decision," Moira said with steel in her voice. "As his physician, and as yair mother, I must insist. Now I'll hear nae muir word about this..."

Rahne, sick with worry shut her mouth in response to her mother's sharp tongue, and hung her head, shifting back to her human form. Slowly she cast Kurt an agonized look and fell in behind her mother and guardian to offer her help. Kurt stopped her and said softly, "It's only because we love him like family... I hope you come to understand in time..."

"I understand but I still dinna like it, Kurt," she snarled under her breath as she followed Moira into the medlab.

"How are you holding up?" Amanda Sefton asked Kitty Pryde, who sat at Pete's bedside clutching his hand. Moira had done her best to piece Pete Wisdom's battered body together, and it was touch and go. So many tubes snaked into his body, infusing him with livegiving blood and medicine that he hardly seemed human and more resembling Douglock. The former Phalanx was observing Rahne and Moira at this time, having offered his assistance before. It was all Amanda could do to keep him away from pestering Kitty with questions, so she'd suggested he go and help Moira with any computer monitoring.

"How do you expect," Kitty said bitterly. "The man I love is flat on his ass cause the man I ONCE thought I loved was a raving LUNATIC!"

"I know," Amanda sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Kitty. "I'm more worried about YOU. I mean I AM your friend remember... even if it's been a long time since we've seen each other..."

"I'm sorry Amanda," Kitty sighed, looking at her friend in apology for her angry outburst. "Look, I'm really upset. Could you expect any less? I HATE Piotyr for this!"

"I'd be worried if you didn't," said Amanda, putting a hand on Kitty's arm. Kitty flinched, flushing still in anger at the whole situation.

"Dammit, why couldn't he leave it alone?" Kitty snapped. "He has the damn NERVE to come here and say that I'm HIS after he rejected me. What the HELL happened to change his mind?"

"Maybe you're mad cause he rejected you, and you've moved on, while he hasn't," Amanda said. "Man I'd be pissed to."

"How can you understand?" Kitty asked her.

"Hello, Kurt and I have broken up before," Amanda said firmly. "I mean he rejected ME as I recall. I mean when he was staying with me before that whole thing with Arcade and that Elfburg girl... we had a NASTY break up. He actually accused me of using witchcraft to make us fall in love. I was PISSED. So believe me I know what it's like to be angry at an ex."

"But have any of your ex'es come back and attacked Kurt?" Kitty asked bitterly.

"No... but I know what it's like to be rejected by an ex, and then have him try to get back into your life," Amanda said. "You think Kurt and I have had a perfect relationship?"

"Nope," Kitty said ruefully. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," Amanda sighed. Kitty winced, thinking of Cerise, the alien aviatrix who had a relationship with Kurt only months ago, wondering if Amanda would ever know, and when she did what would she think.

"Yeah,' she mumbled. "I just want to know why... and what will happen..."

"What will happen?" asked Kitty. "I can't just forget what he did..."

"Kurt's thinking of letting him join the team," Amanda said.

"Is he NUTS?" Kitty cried.

"I thought it was crazy too, but you know Kurt..." Amanda nodded in understanding. "But you can bet Fuzzy will give him an earful."

"He'll have to stand in line," Kitty snapped.

"You'll get your chance," said Amanda. "Believe me..."

"Amanda, I was wondering... since you know magic and all, isn't there anything you can do to help Pete?"

"Hmm, I can make sure that he gets his rest," Amanda said. "And I've put protective wards to fend off any further disease. But it's up to Moira's medical magic. That's why he's been taking this..."

She pointed to a flask, which contained a strange greenish brown liquid, at Pete's bedside table, and said, "It's a healing elixir. Unfortunately if you push his body too fast to heal itself it will work against his body and nature. I infused some of it earlier... but the rest will have to wait when he wakes up..."

"If he wakes up... he's got to..."

"He will," Amanda said. "He's too stubborn and you're too stubborn to let him give up without a fight. And even though I'm not Catholic, I know Nightcrawler would say prayer is the best medicine of all..."

"I've prayed," Kitty mumbled. "Believe me..."

"Then just do what you're doing. Pete knows you love him. Just stay with him."

"Thanks Amanda," Kitty sighed as Amanda reached out to hug her friend. The two women embraced slowly rocking each other as Kitty felt hot angry tears form.

"Rahne?" Meggan asked as she came to sit on the dock by the young lycanthromorph.

"Och Meggan me senses must be goin," the were-girl jumped. "I didnae see or smell ye..."

"When you're an elemental like I am, you can be very quiet," Meggan apologized. "I wondered if you were all right... I can feel your conflict, your hurt..."

"Aye. I wish Kurt understood," Rahne said bitterly.

"I do," Meggan said, dipping her toes in the chilly water of the bay. "He's a member of your family, and you hate to see him reduced to this..."

"He's no a monster..."

"I know. People have thought I was one..." Meggan said.

"I read the file," Rahne said, glancing at Meggan. "How ye were raised n' all. Hope ye didnae mind me takin' a peak. Ye and me have a whole lot 'n common... both misunderstood n' all..."

"Both considered monsters and both chased like wild animals, yes," Meggan nodded. "Maybe that's why you hate seeing Piotyr like that... in a cage... I hate cages..."

"He's got the heart o' an artist... he only loves Kitty," said Rahne plaintively. "And he deserves better..."

"I wish Kitty could see how much he cares for her," Meggan reflected. "I feel the love he has, the hunger... it pains me..."

"Ye can really feel 'motions can ye?" Rahne asked her. "Right now I wish I didnae feel cos I hurt..."

"He'll need us all," Meggan said. "You're on his side. And I am to... but you have to see Wisdom isn't what he seems."

"He's a right sassinache... I almost WISH Piotyr had... saints preserve me f'r sayin such sinful things..."

"I know," Meggan nodded. "I think we all wished we could see two people fall in love. It's a fairy tale... like Brian and me. When I heard Kitty tell me about how they used to love each other..."

"But he did leave her... but who's t' say he doesnae love her still, and he's sorry for leavin' her?" asked Rahne. "If Wisdom were nae here do ye think they could..."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Meggan. "Who can say... love is powerful... and when two people seem made for each other like me and Brian..."

"I wish I had what ye twa hae," said Rahne.

"We've fought the battle so long," Meggan sighed, glancing up at the silvery moon. "And the war still rages within Brian. I'm still scared he doesn't want to marry me..."

"He'd be an idjit not tae," Rahne laughed. "I wish ma Richter was here... but he's nae... and then... Ssh... someone's coming..."

Both women looked at each other, knowing the gait and the inhuman scent of someone approaching, and they turned in unison when a slightly electronic voice asked, "Query, why are you female units sitting in solitude..."

"Jest havin a wee bit o' girl talk," said Rahne, looking at Douglock.

"Your emotional tone suggests emotional stress, related to the recent physical altercation... between former teammate Rasputin unit, and the Wisdom unit..."

"You can say that again," Meggan half chuckled, trying to hide her mirth despite the gravity of the situation. Douglock had the innocence of a child, and the nature of Data from Star Trek, Next Generation. Perhaps that was why he was so endearing to her.

"Is it correct to hypothesize that Rasputin will be incarcerated pending his actions?"

"Aye," Rahne mumbled.

"Is it common for previous bonding units to act in an aggressive manner towards the new mating patterns?" Douglock asked. "I have researched the subject of mating in the natural world, and it is a common element..."

"Unfortunately it is," Rahne nodded.

"Or is it the ritual of physical interaction post ethanol consumption?" Douglock lifted a gold toned eyebrow. "As in subject Pryde... drinking and sitting on unconscious humans..."

"NAE!" Rahne groaned. Meggan giggled.

"I did not think so," Douglock slipped into a more colloquial expression. "Did I express that negation correctly, Unit Rahne?"

"Ye said it foin," Rahne nodded as Douglock sat between the girls, and dangled his toe in the water just as Meggan was doing.

"Query, the immersion of pedal units in aqueous condition is said to be calming, even though the loss of the thermal biotherm is sufficient to induce... what you call 'Goosebumps'? What is the logic in this activity, Meggan?"

"Oh, just something to do... when I'm thinking," she said with a smile. Rahne began to chuckle, her brooding mood broken by Douglock's eager questions. They started to hear his examples of what he'd observed as idle behavior, and he surmised that Meggan's toe dangling was similar to humans twiddling their thumbs or drumming on tables. At least it took their minds off brooding over Piotyr and Pete.

Tense hours dragged by as Kitty felt her eyelids slowly drooping. She leapt up instinctively as someone's hand landed on her arm and phased, the hand passing through her vaporous body as a voice sad, "Katschen?"

"Oh damn Kurt, why didn't you TELL me you were there!" Kitty swore.

"Es tut mir leid Katschen," Kurt apologized, glancing down at her with soft gold eyes. "I just thought you should know, Piotyr has awakened, and I am about to tell him what happened. Moira has just finished and I figured you might want to tell him how you feel..."

"How I feel?" she began, her fury boiling in the pit of her stomach. Affection had turned to loathing and she was all set to deliver a harangue when Kurt cut her off.

"I mean how ANGRY and hurt you must be. It's TIME you told him to his face..."

"Is that part of your tough love, Kurt?" she asked resentfully, walking out with Kurt behind her.

"We are considering letting him be on the team, if he behaves himself.

"Are you NUTS?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Katschen, as much as I'm angered and outraged, he IS a teammate... Professor X would expect no LESS of us..."

"SOD Professor X!" Kitty snapped, phasing through Kurt, as she often did when she was pissed at him.

"Nein," Kurt said firmly, teleporting before her in a cloud of brimstone stench when she phased through the door of the lab.

"God DAMN it Kurt how could you even THINK..."

"Hear me out," Kurt said firmly. "I said IF he behaves himself... and I didn't mean WHEN, and right now we're all shocked. But you MUST understand..."

"How the hell can I understand what you're suggesting!" she shrilled.

"Save it for Piotyr. We'll talk about this other matter later..." Kurt said with a sigh. "I'm sorry to have even MENTIONED it Katschen..."

"You'd better be, Fuzzy," she mumbled as they grimly strode down the hall to another chamber of Moira's labs, the holding cells. Many mutants had been interred there, including Moira's own son, Kevin, also known as Proteous, the mutant Piotyr had ironically ended up killing in his effort to save the others.

"I've already spoken to him. It's your turn. Tell him HOW you feel Katschen... tell him..."

"That part I can handle alone..." she sniffled grimly as Kurt pressed the button to open the door. It slid aside, and revealed Piotyr sitting alone on a bed, behind bars. He huddled there with his head in his hands, resting on his knees, and even had the good grace to look ashamed. So pathetic he looked, for a split second Kitty forgot her anger and felt sorry for him.

"Katya!" he cried happily when he saw her stride in, her chin firmly set, invoking her ire. "I can't understand what my comrades tell me... my Katya I've walked halfway across the world to see you..."

"I'm NOT your KATYA!" she shrilled at him. Sighing Kurt let the door slide shut, and left the two alone and wondered if this was a good idea. Despite his own anger and the sermon he'd delivered before, he still felt great sympathy for what his friend was going through.

Sighing Kurt turned away and walked down the long hallways, not bothering to teleport. Had he been mad to offer Colossus a spot on the team? It was what Professor X would have done, he reassured himself. And yet was Professor X always right?


	2. Peter or Pyotr

Loose Ends  
  
By Trynia Merin  
  
Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed. Please R and R. This part has no R rated stuff, but I'd put it a PG for language and some tense situations. As for adult material, they'll be marked in upcoming individual chapters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Kurt," Amanda Sefton said as he walked slowly into the residential part of the labs, Moira's old cottage with its Old World charm. Already he sniffed the aroma of a pot of tea that Amanda had brewed, pouring them each a cup.  
  
"Liebchen," Kurt sighed as she indicated he should sit, and turned to present him a cup of hot tea. He sipped it gratefully after sitting down sighing because he realized it was one of their mother's brews. An ancient Romany blend of herbs that was supposed to have a calming effect.  
  
"You look like hell, lover," Amanda said, taking a cup for herself and sitting down opposite him. She put her hand on his, softly squeezing it. Meeting her sea green eyes with his gold ones, he could sense she had something she wished to say.  
  
"Liebchen, am I wrong in thinking Piotyr should join the team?"  
  
"I think so," she said firmly. "Put yourself in Kitty's shoes. I mean her ex just beat the crap out of her present boyfriend. You think it's smart to put them on the same team?"  
  
"Right now I don't' know what to think. Piotyr needs us, because I sense he's too ashamed to go back to Professor X..."  
  
"He's my friend too, Kurt," she said. "I'm not saying we should turn our back on him, but I don't think that we should just put him on the team without him having to earn our trust. I mean the man DID join the Acolytes, remember? We should give him a chance just like you gave Wisdom a chance... to prove himself..."  
  
"That is precisely why he should be extended an opportunity to join Excalibur,' Kurt said. "Equal treatment. And if he DOES step out of line, it's my responsibility as leader to take the necessary next step. Whatever it may be..."  
  
"What if he attacks Pete or Kitty?" she asks.  
  
"Then we must make CERTAIN that does not happen," Kurt said firmly.  
  
"I love you Kurt," Amanda sighed. "But I think you're making a mistake..."  
  
"I know," Kurt nodded seriously as he kissed Amanda's hand softly. "But part of Excalibur is taking risks..."  
  
"Even if it may hurt Kitty?"  
  
"I..." Kurt said, before an alarm suddenly resounded throughout the complex.  
  
"What now?" Amanda groaned.  
  
"Liber Gott, now what?" Kurt echoed her concern. They rushed off together, hand in hand and grateful for the distraction. He nodded to Amanda, and teleported both of them into the 'war room', a place much like Professor X's where a large viewscreen was trained on a pulse overlaid on a star field. Douglock had interfaced with the computer, looked on by Brian who was fraught with worry. Meggan stood not far from her lover, all eyes trained to the screen. Moira wearily walked in with her daughter Rahne, who was still in her lupine transitional form. Kitty phased through the wall, grimly looking at her friends, having delivered a scalding sermon to Peter.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt asked, materializing with Amanda in a puff of brimstone that everyone waved away.  
  
"I told ye NAE teleporting in here, Wagner!" Moira snapped.  
  
"Mum, shh," Rahne urged. "Tell them, Douggie..."  
  
"As far as I can gather, I'm sensing a fourth dimensional pulse," said Brian. "Douglock..."  
  
"The long range sensors are tied into the Hubble Space telescope," Douglock said as numerals flickered over his gold skinned face. Without having to press keys he spoke in a binary code to the computer, which changed its display.   
  
"Mein gott, a fourth dimensional one... that must mean..."  
  
"A ship or object or entity with warp capabilities," Brian Braddock said, his scientific mind taking in the details. "Professor X alerted us earlier, and his Shi'ar technology relayed it to all the X teams and us. The object appears to be able to be screening itself from present surveillance technology..."  
  
"Are we dealing with a ship or a consciousness... Meggan?" Nightcrawler looked to her.  
  
"It's alive... but metal," she said. "Still too far for me to feel its nature..."  
  
Meggan, since she'd come out of her funk after Rachel had returned Brian to their time, had taken on discovering new aspects of her powers. One of them was to tap into the awareness of Earth and even space itself, sensing the changes in minute electromagnetic fields. Something in the space between the Earth and the Moon she could sense, as she could sense the gravity of the moon tugging on the earth that caused the tides.  
  
"Amanda?" Kurt asked. "Is it magical in nature..."  
  
"Already on it lover," she said, inscribing a signal in the air that seemed to be a pentagram inside a dodecahedron. A small light show ensued, and Amanda's eyes flared green, her hair flying away from her face with the force of her probing spell.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No," she said. "It's made of cold iron... I can't probe it... but it's coming CLOSER..."  
  
"It's between the earth and the moon now," said Brian, looking at the changing readings.   
  
"A meteorite?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Negative..." Douglock said. "Nature of satellite probing shows an image... it is the cloaking device of a high level of technology... a space craft with a star drive signature..."  
  
"What design?" Brian asked.  
  
"Unable to ascertain... Kurt what is your suggested course of action..."  
  
"It isn't the phalanx?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Negative. My nodes would sense such a contact..." said Doug.  
  
"Can you extrapolate the trajectory?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Affirmative..." Douglock nodded. "It is on a direct intercept course with planet Earth. Specifically the island of England..."  
  
"Whoever it is, they know where they're going," Kitty mumbled.   
  
"Bug eyed aliens," Rahne mumbled.  
  
"We must take the midnight runner," Kurt said to Kitty. "Can you get it ready for flight..."  
  
"What about Pete?" she asked.  
  
"I'll stay wi him," said Rahne.  
  
"I'm staying here," she said to Kurt.  
  
"I need your skills with me," Kurt said slowly.   
  
"But..."  
  
"Wisdom is nae goin' t' go anywhere. We can manage," Moira said to her.   
  
"Kurt..."  
  
"Please Katschen, if this IS a threat I need you with me," Kurt said slowly.  
  
"All right," Kitty sighed resignedly.  
  
"Brian, you and Meggan try to intercept it as it comes into the atmosphere," Kurt said. "Douglock and I will take the Midnight Runner while Kitty and the others remain here... if it IS friendly we will now..."  
  
"What about me?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Um well, you can help keep an eye on things here... if that is all right liebchen..." Kurt said, feeling a bit awkward, and hoping Amanda would understand.  
  
"Sure," she nodded, looking to Moira and the others. "Call if you need me..."  
  
****  
  
Soon two figures soared up into the night, one in green and the other in red and blue, peeling off from the Midnight Runner piloted by Kurt. Tense anticipation seized all the occupants save one, the techno-organic Douglock who observed the anxiety with an impassive and curious eye. Nothing was taken for granted with him, Kitty noticed, and the blare of impending danger sent welcome adrenaline coursing through her veins. It was far better to have SOMETHING to occupy the waiting hours that dragged by as Pete hung on the knife's edge of death.  
  
"This is Brian... we've spotted the craft entering the earth's atmosphere... well Meggan sensed it," Brian's voice crackled over the intercom. Oh for the days when Rachel could telepathically l ink them, Nightcrawler mumbled.  
  
"Right Brian. We'll be heading to the landing sight to join you..."  
  
"I'm not so SURE that it's headed where we think..." said Brian. "I think we have a problem... I see ANOTHER thing entering the atmosphere almost as if it's in pursuit and it's not BOTHERING to cloak it..."  
  
"Damn," Kurt gritted. "You take that one, and Kitty, Douglock and I will take the first... then report back... don't' attempt contact till I signal."  
  
"Roger and Wilcove," said Brian, buzzing out.  
  
"TWO traces?" Kitty wondered. "KURT... why didn't... Douglock..."  
  
"Error wasn't mine," Douglock looked genuinely shocked. "Only one warp signature was detected... by long range scanners!"  
  
Still keeping the Runner in stealth mode, they tracked the landing object as it settled to land, decreasing its velocity and slipping out of view again. Kurt piloted the Runner to hover nearby, the cameras trained to the object. It was still cloaked in its technology, and he looked to Kitty who ran the signature through the sensors.  
  
"Any matches?" he asked.  
  
"Kurt, it's Shi'ar," said Kitty.  
  
"Shi'ar?" Kurt asked. "Try hailing them..."  
  
"I am... but there's no response."  
  
"I suggest we check who's at home..."  
  
They landed the craft and Kitty wasted no time in phasing through to air walk down to the landing site of the craft. Still steam wafted up from the treetops in the impending dawn, and Kurt soon followed, leaving Douglock inside the craft as a back up. Together they made their way towards the craft, unsure of whom they would find, and wondering if there was someone else on board. Douglock took the chance to alert the base back at home.  
  
***  
  
"Something is there, and it's hungry," Meggan whispered as they landed near where the craft steamed. It had skimmed in a blaze then touched down on the beach, slowly teaming as the heat dissipated. Now they could see the sleek surface of the object, which looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Damn..." Brian mumbled. His insides twisted when he saw the strange signs, and Meggan sensed his familiarity.  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
"It can... but how?" he wondered walking up towards the craft. So long ago it had seemed since they had crossed time and seen such a ship with such markings. In the alien tongue he spelled a word.  
  
"Sat-yr-9..."  
  
"That witch!" Meggan cried.  
  
"But she was on earth... why would she use a ship..." Brian mumbled.  
  
"Since when does she need a reason to do any evil?" Meggan snorted. Slowly they approached the ship, wandering close as they dared.  
  
"Anyone there, can you sense?"  
  
"There are people inside love... what now?"  
  
"We alert the base, and then we take CARE of her," he mumbled angrily as they approached the ship. Fury scalded him as he steeled himself to face her, Meggan at his side.  
  
***  
  
"I read you," Amanda Sefton said slowly. "Loud and Clear."  
  
"Saturnine isn't to be underestimated," said Brian. "Has Kurt..."  
  
"He's spotted a Shi'ar ship," said Amanda slowly. Brian's pause made her wonder what he was thinking.  
  
"Well Meggan and I are going in. if it IS saturnine she has a LOT to answer for..."  
  
"Shouldn't you wait for KURT?" Amanda asked as the line went dead. She cursed as she heard it click off, and then mumbled to herself.  
  
A slow wave of nausea overcame Amanda as she felt a disruption in the magic of the world. As a sorceress of the Winding Way she could sense magic and its use in any form. It seemed like the structure of time was screaming, and she cursed herself for not noticing it before. As if a strange energy, half-magic and half-technological was flashing and curling somewhere outside.   
  
Rahne and the others were in the medlab. Leaving them a note, Amanda shifted into her sorceress costume and took it upon herself to investigate. If it WAS magic this was her realm of knowing, and she had to somehow prove to Kurt and to the team that her powers were just as useful. Teleporting out, she traced the spells for detection, her eyes flickering with eldrich Romany powers.  
  
So close, and coming closer. As if something was in hot pursuit. She sensed the image flying; a flickering of spells as a magical battle ensued. Slowly engaging her levitation, Amanda drifted upwards to see the source, teleporting as she moved to its source.   
  
A hovering figure lit up against the face of the moon, followed by others. It was magical and technological, while the others were of cold iron, something her magic could not probe. The works of man chased something otherworldly, she knew the difference between the magic of other realms like Limbo, and this magic trace was not of this reality, but of one far older. Her mother had taught her the existence of worlds where magic was used in tune with science. She called it Technomagical...  
  
"I must help whoever it is," she whispered, realizing that whoever it was may well have something or nothing to do with the spaceships. Her mind wandered as she saw it streak overhead, a cluster fountain of fire felling it. She streaked over to the trees where it had landed.  
  
Amanda approached, wary as she spoke wards of protection. It was wounded, she could tell, and the smell of a race her Romany blood had not seen for centuries tinged her magical smells. It couldn't be the Fae... for they had long quit this existence to resolve themselves to Avalon so many years past.  
  
"Whoever you may be, I mean no harm. If you mean no harm, then you have no quarrel with me," Amanda said as she saw the black shape slowly shaking off the blast, its wings spread.  
  
"Who goes there?" it asked in a tongue that she had not heard except in her mother's training of magic. It was the Fae speech; old high elvish transmuted into a common tongue.  
  
"Jimane, daughter of Margali, of the Winding way..." Amanda said, using her magic name of power. Eldrich light coursed around her as she saw the figure stumble. "I mean aid, if your intentions on this realm be benevolent..."  
  
"I am known in other worlds as Khaos," he said slowly, folding his wings, and Amanda saw they were part of his clever armor. Moonstone eyes stared at her impassively, his twin swords drawn, the source of his power a small idol at his hip.  
  
"Welcome to the Earth, Khaos. I sense you are not from this realm of existence..."  
  
"A sorceress here?" he wondered, looking at Amanda. "I require your aid. If you value freedom, you WIL help me..."  
  
"You're hurt," Amanda said, rushing toward him. He lowered his swords, clutching his side.   
  
"I..." he murmured. "Am under attack... must find Excalibur... Cerise..."  
  
"I'll help... I'm with Excalibur..."  
  
"You... I didn't see a sorceress..." he said as he passed into unconsciousness, almost hitting Amanda with his falling body. She lowered him to the soil and glanced up, seeing the figures skirt the trees with their jet packs.  
  
Speaking words of concealment, Amanda drew close to Khaos and spun her spell. It seemed the rocks covered them, and two standing stones stood near a tree in the old forest. Two figures landed, confused as moonlight shone off their armor. One looked to the other, cursing in a language Amanda was unfamiliar with. After exchanging a few more choice words, punctuated by ugly syllables they turned on their jetpacks and flew back in the opposite direction. She waited till they vanished beyond the trees before she dared drop her shield.  
  
Summoning her teleport spell, Amanda held Khaos' limp hand as she sent them both back to Muir Island. Whoever he was, if he was seeking Excalibur, he must be one of the friends Kurt had spoken of. She hoped Moira wasn't averse to her cooking up some potions to help an ailing elf. He was a dark Elf, judging by his language and skin pigmentation, but he spoke the speech of the light elves. What was a Drau doing with Seelie tongue? 


	3. Muir Island contemplation

Loose Ends  
  
By Trynia Merin  
  
Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed. Please R and R. This part has no R rated stuff, but I'd put it a PG for language and some tense situations. As for adult material, they'll be marked in upcoming individual chapters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Who be this?" Moira asked as Rahne helped Amanda lug the unconscious Elf into a bed at the Medlab.  
  
"He said his name was Khaos, and he knows Excalibur," Amanda said. "He was being chased by some people in sophisticated armor. He doesn't seem to be a threat...."  
  
"I'll have t' ask Kurt about him," mumbled Moira. "How on Earth am I supposed t' treat..."  
  
"I'll be responsible for his care," Amanda Sefton said. "He's an Elf. Perhaps related distantly to those who once inhabited your world. They are the Third Race..."  
  
"Like the Fairie Folk?" Rahne asked in awe. "They be real?"  
  
"They are beings of magic, far older then my own people, the Romany," said Amanda. "Their culture and magic were old before your race came into being... many of the ancient spells were first spoken by them. My mother taught me many things about creatures of magic. But he's from another realm... another dimension you like..."  
  
"Like Limbo?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Sort of. A whole other world..."  
  
"Kurt told me about other dimensions," Moira sighed.  
  
"Mum you look tired. Ye should rest," Rahne urged her.  
  
"Go get some sleep, I'll manage here," Amanda said. "Rahne, can you get some of the wooden boxes from my room? I'm going to have to make some potions to help our guest here..."  
  
"Shuild I nae tell Kurt?"  
  
"Tell him that Khaos is here, and he's looking for someone named Cerise..." said Amanda, who had no knowledge of who this person was, male or female.   
  
"I'll tell him right nau," Rahne nodded, scuttling off in her transition form to radio Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Left alone with her charge, Amanda sighed, and began to prepare herself for the upcoming task. Rahne soon returned with Amanda's bundle of herbs and ingredients, and some of Moira's labware. She watched entranced as Amanda brewed a series of potions and spoke her incantations, still leery because the voice of Reverend Craig still haunted her, "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live..."  
  
If Reverent Craig had his way Amanda would have burned at the stake long ago. Fortunately for her and for Amanda, Reverend Craig's fiery torches were a thing of her past. Still his presence haunted her darkest nightmares.   
  
"Anything else I c'n do to help?" Rahne asked her as she finished her first potion.  
  
"Check if Kurt or Brian has reported back," she nodded.  
  
"Will do," Rahne said, leaving her alone with her patient. Amanda dripped a bit of the green liquid to the wound on Khaos chest, after having removed the breastplate of his armor. It hissed and fizzled as it cauterized the wound and she slowly added bandages soaked in poultice to speed the recovery. She had already administered part of her healing elixir to Wisdom, who lay in the bed nearby, his vital signs stabilizing.   
  
Slowly Khaos blinked and looked up into the face of the young sorceress, his expression guarded as his vision blurred. She was very lovely, he realized, and the aches and pains in his body were slowly dissipating. The cold cloth over his brow soothed and tingled, and he smelled magic in the air. Whoever she was she knew her craft.  
  
"You're awake, good," Amanda said, with a smile. "Can you move at all?"  
  
"I can, because I must..." Khaos said. "You have tended to my wounds, I trust, young sorceress..."  
  
"Uh huh," she nodded. "And if you're well enough, I have a few questions. You said you knew Nightcrawler and Excalibur."  
  
"Indeed, milady," he said as she passed him a cup of brew, and slowly ingested it, after sniffing it. "Are you a member of their ranks, or known to their leader Nightcrawler?"  
  
"I am. To them I'm known as Amanda Sefton. I'm Kurt's lady, and if you're a friend of his, then it's safe to say it speaks well. But what brought you here? I would have thought..."  
  
"You are new to this," he said, glancing at her. "Many things have changed. I sought Nightcrawler at the mansion, but found none there... and then the knights who fly with dragonfire captured me. Their evil queen put me under a spell, sensing my great power."  
  
"You have me at a disadvantage," Amanda said. "Since I had no idea that you even KNEW Excalibur. You're a Drau, a dark elf. Why are you in our world?"  
  
"My people are known to you," he said slowly. "And it has been nearly a year since the spell that brought me here was cast, and my passage home was denied. A sorcerer named Gath sought to conquer my world, and I sought him far and wide. Excalibur and the warrior Cerise assisted me in my quest to conquer him, and returned me to my world to continue the fight. Although Gath was defeated, the spell that sent them home scrambled and sent me here, imprisoning me. I spent many months trying to reconstruct the spell, but the result sent me into the clutches of the warrior queen Saturnine... and her evil minions. Long I suffered under her spells and machines of evil science, but she could not break me. I managed to escape and elude her, seeking the help of Excalibur. Only now had I escaped, only to be recaptured."  
  
"Saturnine," nodded Amanda, finally filling in the gaps. "But Excalibur hasn't seen her for a long time..."  
  
"She hid on a world of stone in the high heavens, in what you call outer space," said Khaos. "I have spent much time learning the language and history of what you call science in my attempts to recreate Gath's spell. If you are a sorceress perhaps you can help return me to my world. For when the Queen Saturnyne saw my energies, she set her sorcerers... you'd call them scientists... on trying to pierce the veil to my world. However they were not successful..."  
  
"I know something about dimensional travel. I learned from my mother," she said slowly.  
  
"You gave me your real name, why?" asked Khaos.  
  
"Because you are a creature of magic, at least partly. And well, I felt like I could trust you. Strange, huh?"  
  
"Allies are few in this world, friend," Khaos said. "But where is the warrior Cerise?"  
  
"I don't know who this 'Cerise' is," said Amanda. "Nightcrawler never mentioned her."  
  
"Strange, for she was one of his mightiest warriors. Tall of stature and impressive of muscle, with the power to bend crimson light to her whims. She possessed powers that were close to the technological ones of my idol IBIC..."  
  
"This talisman gives you your powers, I trust," Amanda pointed to the monkey statue clipped to his belt. "I sensed the aura. It's comparable to the power of many before me on the Winding Way."  
  
"There are few who use sorcery on your world, are there not," said Khaos with regret. "Would that you were in my fight on my world. There are MANY such as yourself, but few who have access to such power as you."  
  
"My powers ebb and fade depending on where I am on the Winding Way," Amanda shrugged, dabbing his wounds. "Right now I'm in good shape. But if there are any before me, my power ebbs."  
  
"Like the tides," said Khaos, understanding. "But if you can find the warrior Cerise you must tell her I need her aid. And I have a boon to ask of her..."  
  
"A boon?" Amanda asked.  
  
"When I return to my world, I require her fighting skills at my side," Khaos said. "I am to be the ruler of my kingdom, and I will need a captain of my guard. She is the only one I consider fit for such a task... and there is another reason..."  
  
"You got a thing for her?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Amanda laughed. "What OTHER thing could you possibly want?"  
  
"I admit my affection for her has grown. She alone trusted me when the others did not. And I can think of no female more worthy to reign at my side as Queen."  
  
"I hope you can find her," said Amanda. "She must be very special to you."  
  
"We only met once. Would that I had the chance to tell her how my affection for her has grown, and that I might offer her a place at my side... when I return to my world."  
  
"I might be able to help you with that," Amanda said. "Returning to your world. It would require an extensive spell. But perhaps if I can open the way, your statue could take up the rest..."  
  
"Amanda!" cried Rahne, who rushed in. She gasped in wonder as Khaos sat up, and looked at her intently in her wolf/girl form.  
  
"Another of your friends is a shape shifter," he commented.  
  
"Rahne, this is Khaos. He's an old friend of Excalibur," said Amanda. "What's going on?"  
  
"I jest got a signal from Kitty. Kurt went to investigate the ship, and he was beamed inside, and Kitty can't get inside wi' her powers... and to make matters worse, I lost contact wi' Meggan and Brian!"  
  
"Damn it," she cursed.  
  
"You speak of Brian and Meggan girl?" asked Khaos. "They are in trouble, as is Nightcrawler?"  
  
"Aye Mr. Khaos..." Rahne said. "Amanda, what do we do?"  
  
"We will have to find out what happened to Brian and Meggan, and get Kitty back here. Then we plan," said Amanda.   
  
"I will offer my help," Khaos said grimly. "For I suspect that Saturnyne is behind this. She mentioned your Captain Britain and his lady with ire... I was on my way to warn you all!"  
  
"We've got to get Kitty back here and have a plan. Then we can try and rescue them."  
  
"But Kurt..."  
  
"Let me think," Amanda said calmly. "Dammit..."  
  
****  
  
When Nightcrawler shook his head and looked around himself he found that he was bathed in a red light that emerged into reality once more. Before a console stood a feathery headed individual in space suit and armor, glancing at him.  
  
"Subject has been transported aboard, commander," he said.  
  
"What am I doing' here?" Nightcrawler demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I am sergeant D'marran of the Grand Jhar," the Shi'ar male said. "I welcome you to the ship Sssidra of the first fleet of her majestrix Lilandra..."  
  
"Why are you here and why have I been captured!" Kurt cried.  
  
"You will come with me, Kurt Wagner," said the soldier, his black headfeathers sleek and gleaming like the plumage of a crow.   
  
"I think not. I demand to know why I've been abducted. My teammates will not stand for this."  
  
"You are here as our guest," said the reluctant soldier, his armor green and insectoid as Kurt had remembered the battle dress of a Shi'ar footsoldier. "There is no need for hostility..."  
  
"If you don't send me back I'll become exceedingly hostile!" Kurt hissed in anger.   
  
"If you'll come with me, your questions will all be answered..." he said patiently. "Please do not make it any more difficult. Your world is in danger, and there is not much time..."  
  
"But my team mates..."  
  
"Our commander will explain," said D'marran. "Please... time is short. If you value the lives of your captured teammates you must listen..."  
  
"Captured?"  
  
D'marran sighed when he realized Nightcrawler wasn't going to come willingly without some explanation, "One of your people has advanced spaceflight capabilities. Our commander was once stationed on your world and she can explain the nature of our mission. You were transported here because we must act under the utmost discretion. The being that threatens your world is a criminal amongst the Shi'ar..."  
  
"I know ALL about how you treat criminals," Kurt hissed.  
  
"Please, our commander is very anxious. Can you take the chance on your friends Captain Britain and his consort Meggan's lives if you delay?" asked D'morra.  
  
"All right, but make it fast!" Nightcrawler mumbled. Reluctantly he followed D'marran out of the transport room and through a hatch that seemed to dissolve in thin air. He followed the suited Shi'ar down a long corridor that seemed almost organic in nature. At times another suited alien, not necessarily Shi'ar, but one of the many races from the galaxy would pass and salute with the traditional Shi'ar salute of both hands touched to the arms then folded on the chest.  
  
They reached a large circular hatch, which opened up into nothingness but an empty space of whirling lights and a half dozen figures hunched or seated at control panels. D'marran saluted a figure in a large swiveling command chair, its back to them both as he entered and said, "Subject Nighcrawler has been recovered and has been brought to the bridge Commander..."  
  
"Good," said the voice, which sent shivers down Nightcrawler's spine. He hardly dared hope when he saw the chair spin and the occupant rise to her feet in impressive violet space armor. Gold bands resembling feathers and plumage decorated her shoulders in a long feathery cape, the mark of a Shi'ar high commander. However the face that met his with a sweet smile took Nightcrawler's breath away.  
  
"Kurt Wagner, it has been too long," she said.  
  
"Cerise?" Kurt gasped "But... the last time we spoke... you were angry with me..."  
  
"Kurt Wagner," she smiled. "It is good to see you..."  
  
Kurt gasped as she strode forwards and put a hand on his shoulder, escorting him out of the bridge. She turned to one of the other figures and said, "Shagnar, take over. I will speak to our guest..."  
  
"Aye, Commander..."  
  
Cerise swept Nightcrawler down a hall to a chamber that adjoined the bridge. He gasped as she turned away, and swept up her armored hand to form a solid bit of wall. Awkwardly Kurt mumbled as he looked up at her, and she smiled warmly.  
  
"I have waited long for this moment, my love," she smiled, and walked forward.  
  
"Cerise... wait," Kurt said, backing from her.  
  
"I have waited for months," she said, approaching him as her armor dissolved, leaving her in the svelte bodysuit he knew so well, her body now visible under its contours. He was enfolded in long arms, and her lips pressed to his in a heady kiss of greeting.  
  
Nightcrawler moaned, and then tried to fight his way free o the embrace. He was with Amanda now, and this was only an awkward situation, even though he still had feelings for her. Quickly he teleported, giving Cerise a mouthful of brimstone that sent her coughing.  
  
"Cerise, I must tell you that things have changed," Nightcrawler said.  
  
"Why do you escape me?" Cerise asked, her voice pained. "Do you not long for me. Are you not happy to see me..."  
  
"Brian and Meggan are in trouble... we must put our personal business behind us," he mumbled, cursing himself for failing to mention Amanda. "Your sergeant said that we were in danger... surely their safety means more... then a loose send..."  
  
"Loose end?" she asked.  
  
"Ach I mean... it IS good to see you... but I'm worried about Meggan and Brian..." Kurt stammered.  
  
"Ah, you are indeed worried. Forgive my exuberance..."  
  
"Lilandra said you would serve her by your side. How do you come to be a commander?"  
  
"Because of my present loyal service Lilandra has entrusted me with the mission of liaison to Earth. We mean to help you in any way we can... to stop the being Saturnine from conquering your world..."  
  
"Saturnyne? Unglaublich, you KNOW?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Saturnyne's deeds from her original reality are known to the Shi'ar," said Cerise, reaching into a food synthesizer and pulling out two glasses of a fizzy beverage. She offered one to Kurt, who reluctantly sniffed it and perched on a sofa opposite where she sat.   
  
"But Brian and I had searched long and hard... and we..."  
  
"Reality 238 in Roma's terms were rid of her, but as you know the Shi'ar has ancient claims and ancient subjects. We trade with other dimensions long before your race came into being. And Shaskofruganon, my homeworld has long been subject to the actions of trade with Earth 239... for they are one of the few dimensions that possesses Iridite. Minerals we use in great need that supplies power to our star drives and warp gates. When I gave my report of earth and included the altercation with Saturnyne, Majestrix Lilandra assigned me to a mission to capture her and bring her to trial. Captain UK of that realm wishes her returned."  
  
"But I didn't think Roma had anything to do with the Shi'ar..."  
  
"Roma has asked Empress Lilandra for her aid in finding Saturnyne. It is a complicated net of trade negotiations. As she has said to stay her hand in matters of your world, Lilandra suggested the Shi'ar had an express interest to help rid your world of this criminal. And since her targets were Captain Britain 616 and Meggan his consort, I volunteered. That and to see you again..."  
  
"Then we must contact the others," said Kurt. "They will be worried SICK about me..." 


	4. Strange happenings

Loose Ends  
  
By Trynia Merin  
  
Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed. Please R and R. This part has no R rated stuff, but I'd put it a PG for language and some tense situations. As for adult material, they'll be marked in upcoming individual chapters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Khaos was certainly on the mend, Amanda noted as he flew with her in his arms towards the rendezvous point, Rahne following the trail of Kitty's scent. Amanda knew she was going out on a limb trusting someone she hardly knew, but anyone who claimed Kurt as a friend was worth much in her book. Her man didn't give his trust away or his friendship lightly. Also, she had to admit she felt an attraction to him in some strange way. Maybe it was because he reminded her of Nightcrawler, with those light eyes in a dark skinned face, his grace and smooth voice striking a chord.  
  
They arrived in the shadow of the large insect shaped craft, which was now visible to all of them. Khaos landed as Rahne stopped and sniffed about. Carefully Khaos put Amanda down, and glanced, drawing his twin blades in readiness for any encounter.  
  
"Amanda, Rahne, thank God," Kitty whispered as she phased out of the trees. "What the... KHAOS? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Lady Kitty, it is good to see you again," Khaos bowed to her. "Again fate has brought me across the path of Excalibur... but it seems you are as much in need of my aid as I am of yours."  
  
"I can't phase through that ship," Kitty cursed. "Something's blocking my powers... I don't' know what to do, and Douglock's been trying to break into the ship's computer for a while..."  
  
"He's still alive," Amanda said, her hair flaring green. "I can sense it..."  
  
"But he might be in danger..." cursed Kitty.  
  
"Unit Kittypryde," Douglock said through her comlink. "I have gained access to the ship's computer. I have gotten a hail in response to ours..."  
  
"Finally..." Kitty said. "Look, can you get us... we need to talk..."  
  
Douglock moved the Runner out of the trees, and Amanda let Khaos fly her up as Kitty phased Rahne up towards the Runner. Soon they were onboard, glancing anxiously at Douglock, who stared in confusion at their new arrival. Introductions were quick, and Kitty asked him again, "So... what did you find?"  
  
"This is a Shi'ar ship, they identify themselves as a member of the Grand Jhar, and they say they are here to assist. Apparently Nightcrawler is unharmed, and they were waiting for the rest of Excalibur to assemble..."  
  
"You tell this Shi'ar person to give back Nightcrawler safe and sound before we talk," Kitty said, and Amanda agreed. "If they come in peace why the HELL did they kidnap Nightcrawler and not even let ME onboard."  
  
"Sending," Douglock said. "Apparently the ship says that Nightcrawler had some unfinished business... and that they will let US know before they beam..."  
  
"Give me that!" Amanda hissed. Grabbing the mike she said, "Hello, whoever this is? This is Amanda Sefton, a member of Excalibur. You'd better have a DAMN good reason for abducting our leader, if you're some friendly party! And if you don't return him I promise we'll make it VERY difficult for you!"  
  
"Amanda..." Rahne gasped.  
  
"This is Kitty Pryde of Excalibur. Can we at least speak to Nightcrawler or at least SEE who we're talking to? We've both friends of Professor X, which you no doubt know..."  
  
"Acknowledged," said a voice in response, and Amanda gasped as she saw the image of a lovely woman flicker over the screen, her hair feathery and brown, and a long white plume coursing over her back. "It is good to see you Kitty Pryde. Surely you recognize me, your former teammate Cerise..."  
  
"Holy shit, Cerise? Is that you?" Kitty asked in a gasp. "Why on EARTH have you kidnapped Nightcrawler?"  
  
"Milady," Khaos said before Amanda motioned him to silence. If this was Cerise, she didn't care for the other's tactics at all.  
  
"It is a matter of utmost urgency and secrecy. I had to see if you were indeed of Excalibur, and warn you of a great danger. Nightcrawler is unharmed... but I am most confused..."  
  
"Make that TWO of us," mumbled Amanda.  
  
"Brian and Meggan are in trouble," said Kitty. "And we don't have time to play games! Saturnyne..."  
  
"I will fill you in. You are free to enter the ship," Cerise said. "And unfortunately your friends are in dire danger as you have surmised. Even now the ship that has captured them has left your planet's surface..."  
  
"NOW you tell us!" Kitty exclaimed. "What do we do? Here we are, wasting our time when..."  
  
"That's Cerise?" Amanda said, glancing at Khaos.   
  
"Cerise, do you not recognize me?" Khaos asked, stepping before them.  
  
"Khaos?" Cerise cast him a puzzled look, her dark brown eyes opening in shock. "I never thought..."  
  
"Cerise, you and I must speak at an appropriate time. There is much I have to discuss with you. I have given my aid to Excalibur, and..."  
  
"We will talk in due time," Cerise said. "My ship is open to you all. Though your ranks have changed. I will provide transport as we pursue the captors of Brian and Meggan. Trust me, they will be recovered, or avenged. And we must work together to ensure the former rather then the latter."  
  
"Then let's DO it already," Amanda Sefton gritted, glancing up at Cerise, who cast her a strange look.  
  
"Your ship can dock with mine," Cerise said. "You may pilot it into our ship's bay before we take off..."  
  
***  
  
As each member boarded the ship, Nightcrawler waited in tense silence. Just how he was going to get out of this mess was beyond him. Cerise had returned to the bridge, vexed by his cool treatment of her, to leave him to wait for her return. She had said she had work to do, checking the reports of her officers to see if any change had been made on Brian and Meggan. He fretted, because the ship they had tracked had suddenly lifted off, disappearing into earth's orbit long before they could find it.  
  
"Your friends are here," said Sgt. D'marran, as the wall opened up to the lounge. Nightcrawler's heart leapt when he beheld his friends who entered in a cacophony of questions and voices around him. Amanda was the first to reach him, and he folded her in his arms, giving her a grateful greeting kiss that she returned. Her sweet body pressed to his, all curves and muscle, the same muscle that had been honed on the trapeze and high wire so long ago at Der Jahrmarkt.  
  
"Kurt!" Amanda cried. "You scared us to death, Fuzzy..."  
  
"Amanda, danke Gott... Brian and Meggan..."  
  
"We know," she said. "But there was someone else here who was looking for this Cerise..."  
  
Kurt hugged Kitty as she came in, still keeping his arm around Amanda's shoulders. Rahne moved up fluid as water while Douglock followed, and the remote figure of Khaos. Seeing him, Kurt gasped in surprise.  
  
"WE found a friend," Amanda said. "He says he knows you..."  
  
"Khaos," Kurt said, scratching his head. "What brings you here?"  
  
"WE share the same enemy. How could I not offer my aid..." Khaos said, striding up, his tall slender frame encased in elfin armor. His long white hair was swept back by the diadem helmet, his twin swords at his back in their sheathes.   
  
"It's good to see you. We're going to need all the help we can get, but I am perplexed," Nightcrawler said.  
  
"Saturnyne took him prison," Amanda said.   
  
"Your lady healed me in an exceptional manner," Khaos nodded to Amanda. "And I am most grateful..."  
  
"Kurt... what is Cerise's deal?" Kitty asked. "Kidnapping you..."  
  
"Ye had us worried!" Rahne cried.  
  
"I'll tell you what I can. Apparently Cerise... well... she's under strict orders to keep as much security as she can. And as the roster of Excalibur has changed considerably, she had to take me into her confidence."  
  
"Oh," Kitty said. She looked at Amanda, who was still very much in the dark, biting her lip in concern. Kurt and she had a lot to talk about, regarding Cerise. She hoped they had the time.  
  
"Cerise has also offered to help Herr Wisdom," said Kurt. "She has already transported him aboard the medlab of the ship. Her surgeon is tending to his injuries... for she says that all warriors of Excalibur must be ready to fight in the battle ahead..."  
  
"Damn generous of her," Kitty nodded. "Can I see him?"  
  
"She will return to speak to all of us, and brief us on what she knows about Saturnyne... and we must plan our moves carefully, with her help," Kurt said.  
  
"You trust this Cerise then?" asked Amanda. "Even after she sneaked you out from under our noses?"  
  
"Um, Cerise is a remarkable woman," Kurt coughed, seeing Amanda's suspicious look. "She has reasons for what she does. And well..."  
  
"Why didn't' you tell me about her even being IN Excalibur?" Amanda asked. "You said almost NOTHING about the team mates you had... why keep us in the dark? Care to bring some of us late timers up to speed?"  
  
"Um Cerise was part of Excalibur for a long time," Kurt said. "As were Kylun, Feron, and Micromax. I simply didn't find the occasion to bring it up... I'm sorry Liebchen..."  
  
"Uh oh," Kitty mumbled to Rahne, who sighed. "This is going to be a big mess..."  
  
"Cerise is a warrior of honor," said Khaos. "I would trust her with my life..."  
  
"Uh Khaos, there is something you should know," said Kitty, looking up at him.   
  
"There's a lot we dinna ken," Rahne said patiently. "And I think we're wanting t' ken aboot yon Shi'ar..."  
  
"Especially if she's working for LILANDRA," said Kitty, meaningfully.  
  
"Affirmative. WE must know about our allies," said Douglock. "For the benefit of as you say... being on the same page? And if my sensors are correct, this vessel is now flying through space..."  
  
"Another sneaky trick she forgot to tell us," Amanda grumbled.  
  
"All right, sit down. Since we're in space, you must know," Kurt said to his friends.  
  
********  
  
"Cerise will speak with you now," said Sgt. D'marran, only a few minutes later as the wall swished open. Behind him strode Commander Cerise, resplendent in her violet and crimson battle armor, her long feathery cape unfurling behind her like a thread of Milky Way.  
  
"Okay, what's the situation?" Kitty asked her friend. "And by the way, its GREAT to see you again, Big C."  
  
"The affection is likewise returned."  
  
"Cerise, I am also glad to see you again," said Khaos, stepping forwards. This time it was Cerise's turn to look awkward as she beheld Kurt's arm around Amanda, who kept a possessive grip on his ladyfriend to show that he was spoken for.  
  
"Khaos, I am likewise pleased to see you again," Cerise smiled, choking back her shock to see Kurt's hands around another female, particularly the one who had so insultingly chastised her over the comlink.  
  
"I have offered my aid. Saturnyne has held me prisoner for many months, and I seek vengeance..."  
  
"You shall have it and more, Khaos," Cerise promised. Amanda heaved a sigh of relief. Perhaps if there were a way to work on widening this relationship she'd get Kurt's eyes off the alien amazon.  
  
"Please, before we get into this, can your surgeons do anything for Pete Wisdom?" Kitty asked Cerise, taking her hand.  
  
"All will be accomplished to help your teammate, Kitty," Cerise said graciously. "The team has changed Nightcrawler..."  
  
"Cerise, may I present Amanda Sefton, my Girlfriend," Kurt said. At the mention of this Cerise darkened in anger.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Amanda said.  
  
"And this is Rahne, Douglock, and the other is Pete Wisdom..." Kurt said quickly.   
  
"We must talk later," said Cerise, looking pointedly at Kurt.  
  
"Isn't it MORE important to talk about what we're REALLY here for?" Kitty asked, quickly interrupting Cerise's staring Amanda down. Indignantly Amanda glared back at the alien amazon.  
  
"She is right,' said Khaos, the feminine challenge between Amanda and Cerise not escaping his notice. "And I for one am anxious to attack her when she is unaware of our presence..."  
  
"Her station is guarded by a stealth shield comparable to Shi'ar technology," Cerise said firmly, waving her hand over a small raised bulb, and summoning a three dimensional image to flare above it of an asteroid. "The latest in Shi'ar intelligence reports is that she has pushed her personal technology to that of her world... free to act in space... her station is in this solar system's asteroid belt..."  
  
"What is your tactical plan?" asked Khaos.   
  
"WE will continue cloaked, at sub light speed," Cerise said. "So as not to attract attention. And in the meantime, you are welcome to rest and refresh yourselves... I must speak to Kurt Wagner alone."  
  
"Surely you can talk about ANYTHING with all of us here," Amanda said curtly.   
  
"Cerise, let me make this quick and clear," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "WE shared a lovely relationship. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you Amanda, but I didn't' think I'd ever see her again."  
  
"I wish you had told me, Fuzzy," Amanda said with a sigh. "But I'm not surprised."  
  
"You two are... lifemates?"  
  
"I've known here for far longer," Kurt said. "And we've renewed our relationship..."  
  
"Then ours meant nothing?" Cerise asked.  
  
"I had to move on, and I figured you had as well. Professor X himself had difficulties with a Trans galactic relationship," Kurt said as pragmatically as possible, realizing this was no longer a secret to anyone. "I'm sorry to hurt you, but that is reality..."  
  
"Can we not speak of this later?" Khaos interceded. "The lives of Brian and Meggan are far more important then our own squabbles... we must focus ALL our powers and talents in that direction. When we have won the battle we will be able to sort out our lives... and our personal relationships."  
  
"Aye, he's right ye ken," Rahne finally cut in. "This be NAE time t' get into a fight over matters in the past. And Kurt's private life is NAE something we all need t' hear right now."  
  
"She is correct," Kurt said. "We will speak of this later Cerise, at a more appropriate time..."  
  
"Can I go see Pete now?" Kitty asked. "Speaking of personal relationships..."  
  
"D'marran, escort Kitty Pryde to our sick bay," Cerise said. Nodding, D'marran led the way out of the suite with Kitty behind him. Kurt heaved a big sigh as did Amanda, and Khaos.  
  
"You will all be escorted to guest quarters," Cerise said. "It will be a few hours journey to Saturnyne's base, so I suggest you take advantage of the time to rest and refresh ourselves... Shakarr... show them the way..."  
  
"Thank you," Khaos nodded.   
  
"But Brian," Kurt said.  
  
"There is little we can do for them now except be at our best," Cerise said coolly. "I suggest that you of all people should know the best way to prepare for their rescue is to be well rested and fed. I offer the use of our recreation facilities for you to practice your fighting skills so they are at optimum efficiency when we engage the enemy. You will also have the chance to augment those of you without heavy impact fighting armaments to select the best of what the Shi'ar empire has to offer in that regard."  
  
"Let's not argue with the lady," Amanda sniffed, realizing that remark was aimed at her specifically. "After all, we have to focus on Brian and Meggan!"  
  
Arm in arm with Nightcrawler she pulled him along after the line of teammates, feeling the acrid glare of Cerise upon her. Green eyes met brown in a challenge, and she knew that Cerise was perhaps considering all the ways in which she could rid herself of the rival. Or was it her overactive imagination. Khaos bowed to Cerise, kissing her hand, as he was the last to leave.  
  
"We will reconvene in two spans for an early morning meeting," Cerise called. "May your rest period be sufficient..."  
  
"Good night to you two, birdy," mumbled Amanda. Who the hell did she think she was, counting her out just because she wasn't armed to the gills in that battle armor? Obviously Amanda didn't want to stoop to the level of a catfight, but she would guarantee if push came to shove, she'd show this amazon the harder side of Romany magic.  
  
"Amanda, liebchen, I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you," Nightcrawler said as they walked down the hallways. Several other guards motioned to each of them in turn, showing them to their quarters.  
  
"Kurt, you could have," Amanda said firmly. "There used to be no secrets with us..."  
  
"It was nearly a year ago," Kurt said. "And I..."  
  
"We'll talk about it in private," Amanda waved her hand.  
  
"Amanda Sefton, your room is this way, with Rahne... Kitty and Wisdom's chamber is down the hall, and Lord Khaos you will be housed here, next to Douglock," Shakarr said. "Commander Cerise requests that each of you eat an evening refreshemnt and report to the weapons armory so that you may be armed... once you have settled into your rooms and taken advantage of the freshers and food synthesizers."  
  
"She is with me," Kurt said sharply, curling his arm around Amanda, and staring the guard down as he walked towards their chamber. Sighing Amanda squeezed his arm, thankful for the public display, even though it was a bit late. Mumbling to herself she realized that Cerise was beginning to piss her off.  
  
*** 


	5. Wisdom and Pryde

Loose Ends  
  
By Trynia Merin  
  
Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed. Please R and R.   
  
***  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kitty Pryde followed Sgt. D'marran into the med bay, marveling at the sleek seamless lines of the chamber, and chuckled when she saw Pete Wisdom, sans clothes floating in a vat of some strange goo like something out of Star Wars, the Empire Strikes Back. He thrashed about, a mask affixed to his face, his body revealed to her and to the cybernetic surgeon. Blinking and kicking up a trail of bubbles, he raised his finger in a double salute to flip off the well-meaning medtechs.  
  
"Here is your... consort, Kitty Pryde," Sgt. D'marran sighed. "Perhaps you can convince him our efforts are NOT hostile. We had to nullify his powers with an inhibitor complex... or else he'd incinerate the fresher chamber..."  
  
"What are you doing to him, will he be okay?" Kitty asked, knowing the answer. Wisdom was fully conscious, and furious to boot.  
  
"He has regained consciousness," the Shi'ar doctor mumbled. "Although his emotional responses..."  
  
"Let me talk to him," Kitty half giggled. Wisdom's eyes caught sight of her, and he momentarily stopped his thrashing. The surgeon indicated a comlink, which he pressed into Kitty's hand, and she put it on her lapel.  
  
"Bleeding hell!" Wisdom's voice burbled through. "Ye ruddy bastards let me out of here!"  
  
"Shut up and let them help, you horrible sod," Kitty giggled.  
  
"Pryde, lover, what the HELL is going on! One minute I'm fighting the tin man from hell... and next..."  
  
"These are friends of ours, sort of. Just relax, and they'll have you fixed up.... And stop struggling... before you break something!"  
  
"Come in HERE and say that, darlin," Wisdom mumbled.  
  
"When can he come out of there?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He should be done now," the surgeon said. "His injuries were extensive, but we have repaired the physical damage. Are you certain he is sane?"  
  
"Just get him out of there and I'll calm him down,' Kitty giggled. Red fluid drained from the cylinder, leaving Pete standing there and shivering as he put his hands over his privates and shot an evil glare to his audience. A hot jet of air dried the remainder off, and the walls vanished, leaving him shivering there as Kitty walked up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You might've told me," Pete bitched as kitty pulled off the mask and kissed him.   
  
"Shut up and kiss me you bloody git," she grinned. Wisdom glanced around.  
  
"Can you tell these voyeurs to sod off and get me clothes?" Wisdom cussed.  
  
"There is a clothes synthesizer this way," D'marran said, as Kitty found a sheet and Wisdom wrapped it around his hips in lieu of a towel. He glared at the doctor and stepped inside, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Where's me fags," he mumbled.  
  
"Shh," Kitty urged as she pushed him into the synthesizer and D'marran manipulated the controls. He was swathed in blue light, suddenly clothed in a skintight bodysuit common to the Shi'ar empire.  
  
"You have got to be shitting me!" he exclaimed when he looked down.  
  
"Let me," said Kitty, as she pushed D'marran out of the way and adjusted the controls. A second time Wisdom was enveloped in the same light. When it faded he was dressed in a perfect copy of his customary white shirt, black pants and blazer, and skinny black tie and matching shoes.   
  
"Damn site better," he sniffed, regaining his dignity. Kitty had also replicated him a long leather coat, to replace the one he'd lost in the Dream Nails break-in.  
  
"C'mon..." she said. "Is it safe for him to leave here?"  
  
"Your consort is recovered, and if you'll follow me I'll escort you to your quarters..." said D'marran.  
  
Kitty had to drag Wisdom with her, and still mumbling to himself he followed, still warily keeping his eyes on the others. When he tried to walk he realized he could, to his surprise. Whatever they had done, it was as if the bloody russkie tin man had never thrashed him within an inch of his life. Wisdom didn't know what was worse, being stared at and poked at by these feather headed twits or being temporarily garbed in a body sock worthy of the Xmen.  
  
"Is this git fer real?" Wisdom whispered to Kitty. "And tell me what's with the feather head good squad, like?"  
  
"They are the Shi'ar and they are alien beings. Professor X once had a relationship with their Empress Lilandra. They're fighting someone and need Excalibur's help..."  
  
"Ya could 'ave told me before they whisked me away like a ruddy pair of boots," he mumbled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, you were indisposed at the time," Kitty shot him an angry glare.   
  
"In here Pryde and Wisdom. You are advised to take your nourishment and report to the armory in two spans," said D'marran. "If you should need anything else, do not hesitate to ask."  
  
"How about some fags," Wisdom mumbled.  
  
"Query, what is this?"  
  
"Cigarettes, tobacco... something with bloody nicotine, like?" Wisdom glared at D'marran.   
  
"Such stimulants are hazardous to fighting. However if you wish anything the synthesizer can produce it..."  
  
"Bloody well HOPE so mate," Wisdom glowered as Kitty dragged him into the room, and the door solidified behind them. He cast a critical eye about the room, blue eyes still dark with suspicion as he looked under seat cushions of the ultramodern furnishings, and glanced at the port window that opened onto a starfilled sky.  
  
"It's safe Pete," Kitty reassured him as she moved over behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tell me guts that,' he mumbled, and then turned to Kitty, who bit her lip in sudden frustration. "Wot luv, something got yer knickers in a twist?"  
  
"It's Kurt... oh Pete... the commander of the ship is his ex girlfriend... and Amanda had no idea..."  
  
"Oh 'eck," Pete sighed. "I gotta get up to speed 'ere meself. Last time I remember some tinplated Russian was crushing me bones to powder..."  
  
"That was MY ex," she sighed. "Piotyr Rasputin..."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"I'm VERY sorry Pete, I really am," she started to sniffle, tears running down her face. "He almost KILLED you... I wish to GOD that..."  
  
"'Ere now love, stop the waterworks," Wisdom shushed her as he wrapped his wiry strong arms around her and pulled her hips to his. "You didn't know 'e was goin to come back and beat the living sod outta me."  
  
"I know but... DAMMIT... Pete, they want to have him on the team..."  
  
"Is he here now?" Pete asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, thank God. He's on Muir Island, in a cage and inhibitor collar thanks to what he did. We all read him the riot act for what he did."  
  
"Someone had to, before I popped me clogs," Wisdom joked. Kitty bit her lip, still fighting back the tears that glistened in her eyes. "Come here luv... easy now..."  
  
She relaxed into Wisdom's embrace, still not believing he was there and whole, in her arms. Reaching up she kissed him hard, and Wisdom pulled her close, their tongues dancing in their mouths. He pulled her closer, as her hands ran up and down his shirt, and his ran down to kneed her spine and squeezed her butt encouragingly. "I don't know about you, darlin, but I'm thinking it's not such a bad idea to pick up where we left off, like... if you get my meaning."  
  
"Oh Pete," she sniffled. "I'm sorry to cry like some kid but... I thought you were going to die..."  
  
"I'm alive now. I guess it's thanks to these featherheads. And your mate Cerise. And she said something about food... do you know how to make this 'ere replicator thing work?" he asked, walking over to an alcove in the wall and glancing at it. "Does it make space biscuits and tang, or real food?"  
  
"I'm sure it makes anything we want it to. Kurt and I were on a Shi'ar ship several times... here, let me try to work it..."  
  
"Friggin refugees from Star Trek," Wisdom rubbed his head thoughtfully. "You don't suppose I'd set off a damn smoke alarm if I..."  
  
"I'd set the ventilators to maximum if you're going to smoke in here," she winced. "Spinach salad and mineral water for me... with a side of yogurt..."  
  
"Soddin bird food," Wisdom mumbled. He was relieved to see that the device made a soft whoosh with a flash of light, materializing a plate of salad and a dish of some white substance. Kitty took the tray and set it down on the table, with two raised chairs by it.  
  
"Now, what do you want?" Kitty asked him.  
  
"Me usual," he said. "Can that there thing make bangers n' mash? With a pint of bitter? Don't forget the cabbage love. And the gravy."  
  
Kitty grinned as she punched up the combination, and Wisdom kept his distance when the light flashed and revealed a plate laden with what looked like what he asked. Tentatively he stuck a finger in the gravy and tested it, then licked the inside of his mouth for a moment. "That good enough for you?"  
  
"Fair, but I'm too friggin hungry to argue with a machine," Wisdom mumbled, taking the plate and plunking it down near Kitty's salad. She got the machine to produce a glass of ale and set it by him.  
  
Sighing he patted his pockets, then realized he didn't have his cigarettes on him. Wistfully he looked at Kitty, who started to pick at her salad with a fork. Grabbing a biscuit he swiped up some mash and gravy on it and quickly devoured it. He used his fingers to load his fork repeatedly with mouthful after mouthful of goopy stuff, swilling it down quickly between mouthfuls of ale. Kitty watched on in morbid fascination, still taking nibbles of her salad and noticing how Wisdom practically inhaled his food except for an occasional loud resounding belch.  
  
"So these parakeet people... they are friends right? How are we sure that their pedigree is 100 percent?"  
  
"Cerise was a member of Excalibur, and well Kurt trusted her... even though she WAS a criminal..."  
  
"I'm likin her already," Wisdom joked, tossing back the rest of his ale. "Damn I need a bloody fag..."  
  
"All right," Kitty sighed, knowing she'd regret this, but while they were in the medlab she had come across Peter's pants, what remained of them, and found a pack of his Marlboros. Pete looked in surprise as she pulled them out of her pocket and pushed them across the table to him. She got up and turned the air recycle unit on full blast. Smiling Wisdom picked up the pack and flicked it open, letting a cigarette fall into his hand and then putting it between his lips. A quick burst from a hot knife soon set it alight, and the familiar smell wafted through the chamber.  
  
"Ahh, you're the best love," Wisdom said, inhaling a deep drag and puffing it out his nose. "That's all the better."  
  
As Kitty walked back, Pete snagged her across the waist and plunked her on his lap. Cigarette in one hand and Kitty in the other he gave her a wicked smile and kissed her. She tasted the smoke and coughed, exhaling the mouthful he'd kept.  
  
"You smarmy git!" she coughed.  
  
"Who's smoking now love?" he chuckled, inhaling another drag. Finishing the smoke he tossed back the rest of his ale and kissed Kitty again. She moaned as his tongue pierced her lips and his hands rubbed up and down her body. He spotted a low bed in an alcove, its silvery sheets looking in need of someone to muss them up. Reaching under Kitty he picked her up in his arms and carried her over, setting her lightly on the bed.  
  
"You sure you're well enough?"  
  
"I'm not made of glass," he said. "And I'm thinking that you need some reminding of that fact, like..."  
  
"Oho damn," Kitty sighed as he pulled insistently at her costume, unbuckling her belt. Unending kisses and a passionate embrace later, they lay in the bed, kissing one another and enjoying being in each other's arms once more.   
  
"Oh damn Pete, that felt so good," Kitty whispered, kissing him. He lifted his head from her chest and smiled at her.  
  
"No argument here luv..." he sighed. "How's about a cuddle then?"  
  
"Shit, we'll miss the armament session."  
  
"Sod the armament session. Those parakeet people can bleedin wait till morning," Pete laughed, curling up around her and holding her close. "And if you phase... yer dead."  
  
"I like you too, you silly git," Kitty smiled. Wisdom buried her lips in a soft kiss as they basked in the afterglow. Safely in his arms, Kitty Pryde let herself drift off to slumberland. Pete Wisdom stayed awake long enough to hear her soft breathing, then snuggled down with his nose buried in her hair, the bed warming under them.  
  
***** 


	6. Amanda Vs Cerise

Loose Ends  
  
By Trynia Merin  
  
Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed. Please R and R. This part has no R rated stuff, but I'd put it a PG for language and some tense situations. As for adult material, they'll be marked in upcoming individual chapters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tensely Amanda regarded Kurt as they ate their meal together. Amanda had said few words since Nightcrawler had persuaded the machine to cough up a meal of bratwurst, sauerkraut and lager for him and chicken cacchetori for her. She ate the synthesized food with a bit of disgust, her senses telling her it tasted all right, but her magic screaming at the amount of cold iron and technology present all around her. Far from the ley lines of Earth, her powers seemed to strain in the void of space. Far from Earth she feared her powers would desert her, and wondered of what use they could possibly be in the upcoming battle. Especially when it came to high tech Shi'ar might.   
  
AT first blush that is what seemed to be the case, but looking deep within herself Amanda knew she had other options. Her power source of the Winding Way didn't stop at Earth. She would naturally have to tap another source of manna, that of the dimension of Avalon. Not since the magic lessons with her mother Margali had she dared touch it, fearing its overwhelming energies might corrupt her. Avalon's magic was far more fickle, designed to be used by the Third Race, the Fair folk. She sensed that the magical side of Khaos technomagical powers were spawned there, and added to the technology of his IBIC statue, which drew power from his own dimension. Without such a talisman, trapping such energies was tricky. But perhaps he could be persuaded to let her try a spell of manna acquisition that would enable her to draw from his source. Or else there was another. The soul sword, which she had considered giving to Margali. She herself had the sword bonded to her, having hesitated in giving it to her mother since now, and since she had helped split the power from Kitty. To tap the soulsword was to tap Limbo, a dimension of Dark magic, and using dark magic gave her a definite edge she was hesitant to use.  
  
"I've always used white magic," she mumbled.   
  
"What liebling?" Kurt asked her.  
  
"The soul sword," Amanda Sefton mumbled. "I still have the use. Far from Earth I must try other sources..."  
  
"Nein," Kurt shook his head, almost spitting out his mouthful of food. "There must be another way. That magic is dark..."  
  
"Illyana wielded it," said Amanda. "I told Kitty, before I took it from her that the Soul Sword is nothing but a tool with attitude."  
  
"But it is so dark... being in contact with it for so long almost corrupted Katschen..."  
  
"There was another reason," Amanda said, and hesitated to tell Kurt of the other evil presence that still lurked near Kitty. She had seen the dark hand of Ogun, the shadow Ninja that had once haunted Kitty. Even so the door was still in Kitty's mind, ready for when Ogun might try to return. She had to be sure to remind Kitty to see her about possible spells of warding off the dark ghostly ninja.  
  
"Such as..."  
  
"Well Kitty isn't a sorceress," Amanda half lied. "And anyway, Mother taught me how to tap the magic for good. Just as she does..."  
  
"That may be so..."  
  
"Wouldn't you agree as Leader of Excalibur we need every possible tool in our arsenal to fight Sat-yr-9?" Amanda asked him as she swallowed a mouthful of water.   
  
"Ja, but the Shi'ar have agreed to let us arm ourselves with their battle gear. Surely..."  
  
"Get real, Kurt," Amanda snorted. "Their technology is based on cold iron, and its derivatives. My magic isn't compatible with it..."  
  
"But surely..."  
  
"But nothing. I'm using every magical advantage. MAGICAL, not technological, got it?" Amanda snapped. "I won't be some damn fool lump of flesh in a tin can thank you! Like SOME of us around here..."  
  
"Are you referring to Cerise?" Kurt asked, catching the hint in her pointed remark.  
  
"What if I am?" Amanda asked. "She assigned us SEPARATE quarters Kurt. Did the significance of that escape you? I don't think she's going to roll over and just accept us being a couple without a fight. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And I get the impression you didn't exactly make it CLEAR the first time that you and she are done... unless I sense otherwise..."  
  
"Amanda... liebling," Kurt stammered. "Look... I told her it was over..."  
  
"Maybe, but does she seem like she's convinced?" Amanda snorted. "Judging from that look in her eyes, she doesn't agree with you... lover..."  
  
"You're overreacting," Kurt brushed his hand away. "The quarters could have been assigned BEFORE she knew we were together..."  
  
"And whose fault is THAT?" Amanda snapped back. She was further frustrated when she was cut off by the chirping of a door com.  
  
"Excuse me," Nightcrawler said as he got up to answer the door. It slid open as he touched a side panel, not dissipating as the other chambers had done. Sgt. D'marran stood there, patiently waiting.  
  
"Nightcrawler and Daytripper, would you please follow me to the recreation bay for your armament fittings," he asked. "At the request of Commander Cerise?"  
  
"Who the hell does she..." Amanda snapped. "I'm EATING HERE!"  
  
"Our apologies, but time is short," he said. "We must..."  
  
"Bug out!" Amanda snapped.  
  
"Please excuse my girlfriend," Kurt said. "I... we would be happy to comply in a few minutes after we finish eating."  
  
"I'll come back for you," he said with a shrug. "Please finish quickly."  
  
Kurt sighed as the door slid shut, and he turned to Amanda, saying, "You must remember we are guests on a ship..."  
  
"I didn't ASK to come here. I'm only here to help rescue Brian and Meggan," Amanda shot back. "And I'm not some soldier in this Shi'ar guard, got it?"  
  
"Ja, liebling, but we must be polite to our host," Nightcrawler sighed.  
  
"Why, because she's your ex girlfriend?" Amanda asked. "What's she going to do, flush me into space if I don't bow down and kiss her space boots..."  
  
"You're being childish," Kurt sighed.   
  
"So what? YOU didn't tell me one fig about her and you, remember. I have a RIGHT to be," Amanda snapped at him.  
  
"Liebchen..." he sighed.  
  
"Let's just drop it, Kurt," she mumbled. "And get this damn fitting over with."  
  
"As you wish, liebling," Kurt sighed as Amanda finished her food and wiped her hands with the napkin. Squaring her shoulders she strode up to the door and waved her hand, walking out of the door as it slid open. Sighing, Kurt walked behind her, and they caught up with D'marran.  
  
*********  
  
A reluctant Rahne looked up from her dinner as Shakarr stood at her door and said, "Are you ready for the fitting?"  
  
"As I'll ever be... will it hurt, and must we need it?"  
  
"We will be in a deep space environment. You'll need space suits, and the appropriate exoframes which will be fitted to interface with your specific mutant powers, Wolvesbane..."  
  
"Aye, but I dinnan ken.." she sighed.  
  
"It will be simple to learn how," Shakarr said. She noticed the reptilian-scaled being eyed her curiously, and she flushed.   
  
"It's nae polite t' stare," she said, realizing she was in her transitional form.  
  
"Your paraform is pleasing to my eyes," Shakarr said to her. "Are you certain you are a native of Earth?"  
  
"I am. I be a mutant," she said. "And I ken ye Shi'ar are nae from all the same planet..."  
  
"I'm from a world called Reptican," he said. "All those of my species are adapted to aquatic environments. However there is another dominant race, the Lupine, who resemble your form, and can shift to an alternate form as we can..."  
  
"Verra interesting," she said as he led her to the second room, where Douglock and Khaos were staying. He depressed the door chime, and soon the door slid open to show Douglock peering at them in curiosity.  
  
"Greetings," Douglock said. "I presume by your presence the suiting is next?"  
  
"Correct, techno organic," said Shakarr. "You and Lord Khaos will accompany me..."  
  
"I have no need for such armaments," Khaos said as he strode off after Douglock exited the room. "My own technomagical powers can arm me for any such battle..."  
  
"Even in the vacuum of space, milord?" Shakarr asked him. Rahne fell beside Douglock, the alien smells of the ship grating on her nose. She didn't like the metal under her bare feet, or the sounds of the ship throbbing around her, far preferring the feel of real ground under her feet.  
  
"You are... uncomfortable, Rahne?" Douglock asked her. "It's not your native habitat."  
  
"Och, nae Douggie," she sighed. "I've na been in space fr ages. Even wi' Factor X I had my times. IT still puts mah teeth on edge..."  
  
"They only wish to help. I tapped into the ships computer, and there are plans for the exostructural suits they plan to give us. Sat-yr-9s base is in the depths of space and the Shi'ar technology will give us a definite advantage in such an environment..."  
  
"He is correct," Shakarr said, overhearing them. "Surely you must see this, Lord Khaos..."  
  
"I will look at your star armor," he said slowly. "Because the Lady Cerise wishes it of me."  
  
"Am I correct in assuming Khaos has affection for Cerise?" Douglock asked Rahne.  
  
"Aye," she giggled. "And it t'woud be t' Amanda n' Kurt's advantage if this be so..."  
  
"Since Kurt and Cerise were... involved?" Douglock asked. "That's the correct word, isn't it?"  
  
"It is," grinned Rahne, a romantic at heart. They followed Shakarr to the much larger circular entrance which dissipated with a wave of his clawed hand to admit them into a large oval chamber swirling with the organic metal design characteristic of the Shi'ar ships. Already they saw Nightcrawler and Daytripper there, both with D'marran and a few other space suited soldiers.  
  
"I don't WANT this," Amanda cursed at the exo suit they were trying to measure her for.   
  
"Is something wrong, milady?" asked the feather headed D'marran.  
  
"My power is MAGICAL, got it?" she mumbled. "This metal suit won't WORK with it..."  
  
Sensing her distress, Khaos strode over, his elfish armor gleaming in the light of the chamber. "Perhaps I can help, Milady..."  
  
"Khaos," she said. "I would love to see you try..."  
  
"She is right," he said to D'marran. "These suits are not compatible with her powers. I can perhaps correct the deficiency with a simple spell..."  
  
"What would your technologies know of such things, with all due respect, Lord Khaos?" asked D'marran, rather unconvinced.  
  
Amanda stumbled in the armor, tripping. However Khaos steadied her, and reached for IBIC, the small talisman of great power at his belt. Removing it he raised it to bear on Amanda, and a ray of golden technomagical power shot out, enveloping Amanda with its radiance. IN high elvish Khaos recited a spell of transformation much to the surprise of the Shi'ar drill instructors.  
  
"This way, we'll suit you up while those stubborns play around," Shakarr said to Rahne and Douglock. She let him lead them over to a booth that seemed made of glass and metal, and gently urged her in. She sniffed it slowly, wondering what it was.  
  
"It's all right," Douglock said to her. "The nature of the device is to take your precise measurements... and power requirements..."  
  
"Correct," said Shakarr. Rahne stepped in, and relaxed as he manipulated controls. A green light flared over her body momentarily as the measurements were taken, and it faced. He nodded slowly, and turned to Douglock.  
  
"Is it over?" she asked.  
  
"The system is making your suit now," he said. "Now your turn..."  
  
Douglock held up his hand and said, "My systems can adapt to any environment, but proceed..."  
  
At the other end of the device, machinery swirled and moved, and a large chamber opened, to reveal a body suit much like that of the other Shi'ar. Rahne looked at it doubtfully as Shakarr motioned her to step forwards. She watched in amazement as the suit seemed to split open, and he helped her to step inside it, and it closed seamlessly around her body, a perfect fit.  
  
"Good. Try to use your mutant talents. You'll see the suit will adapt itself to your specific needs," said Shakarr. Rahne attempted total transformation, and found that the suit formed itself as she shifted, on all fours. As she tried various transitional forms she noted the difference. Douglock soon had his own suit, adapted to his technoorganic needs. It took on the appearance of his body, except instead of gold it was that strange sickly Shi'ar green, and buglike.  
  
He turned to see Khaos stepping back from Amanda, and she stood in a much different suit. It was silvery around her form, fitting and light, but still of the appearance of armor. D'marran looked on in disbelief, shaking his head.  
  
"Now, I shall show you the power of my techno magic," he said, and held his statue, concentrating. "You say the region of space is airless?"  
  
"Yes," D'marran said, frustrated. Before him, Khaos' armor began to blend and merge as the energies of IBIC washed him in gold technomagical light. The silver armor took on a bulked up appearance, covering every inch of Khaos body to his neck in its liquid mercurial texture. As the light faded, it revealed a perfect suit of space armor, far lighter then the bulky Shi'ar suits. Amanda's suit had the same appearance, lightweight and strong, the metal transmuted to a sort that was non-ferrous based, its technomagical nature humming with the magic of her sorceress body. She felt an influx of power, as it soaked up the natural magic of space, and Avalon, channeling it into her soul.  
  
"Where is Wisdom and Pryde?" asked Shakarr. "I'm on a schedule here. Commander Cerise will be here any decam..."  
  
"He is not willing to come... he said some unflattering epithets," said D'marran.  
  
"Not everyone likes to be interrupted," Amanda sniffed.  
  
Kurt sighed, clad in his own Shi'ar battlesuit, that resembled that of D'marran and the others. He said as diplomatically as possible, "Let me talk to him. Perhaps I can convince him to come... or else convince KITTY to persuade him..."  
  
"You're welcome to try. They should be here when Commander Cerise arrives," he said. "Time is short... and so is her patience..."  
  
Amanda didn't' think she cared to hear that comment as Kurt sighed and walked over to depress the voicelink and call Wisdom and Pryde. Shakarr shrugged and turned to the others, clearing his throat as he said, "all right. I'll start with the basics... and we'll see how much you earthlings know about zero gee combat..."  
  
***  
  
"Wisdom, Katshen!" called a German accented voice. Grumbling, Pete Wisdom stirred, pulling Kitty to lay alongside him again in the bed.  
  
"Sod off," he mumbled. "I'm tired..."  
  
"Kitty, if you are there, you MUST come now," said Kurt. "We're all waiting for you..."  
  
"Bloody hell," Wisdom mumbled as Kitty put her hand over his mouth to stop him from telling Kurt just WHAT he could do at that moment.  
  
"Shh, let me talk to him," she said. "WE really should get up..."  
  
"But dammit it's jest not..."  
  
"Shh," she said. "I'm here Kurt. What's the flaming hurry?"  
  
"Cerise is fitting us for combat space suits," said Kurt. "Apparently Sat-yr-9's base has a risk of a zero gee environment, and we all need such armaments..."  
  
"We'll be there in five minutes," she said.   
  
"Danke Katschen," Kurt said with relief.  
  
Wisdom cursed as Kitty phased free from his grip and walked over to put on her Xmen garb again. She waved her hand over the light source, blinding him momentarily as she cheerfully said, "Get up, rise and shine!"  
  
"It's not bleeding morning yet!" he cursed, looking at his watch. They had rested after their nocturnal Olympics for about two hours.  
  
"No, but we have to get our act together and get to the armory before we can go round two..." she said, throwing his clothes at him. Mumbling he pulled on his pants and trousers, fumblingly buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Figures," he cursed under her breath. Why was Kitty so friggin cheerful after only a few hours sleep, he wondered? Must be that damn Xmen training. As a black Air agent he was expected to get up at a moment's notice, but as this wasn't Black Air or earth, he could give a monkey's ass who it was yanking his chain.  
  
Except that Brian and Meggan needed them, and they WERE in outer space, and they WOULD need space suits when push came to shove. He took a moment to light a smoke and continue dressing as Kitty buckled her belt and pulled on her boots and gloves. IN five minutes, with thirty seconds to spare they were walking hand and hand down the hall, escorted by D'marran toward the recreational room and armory to get fitted for suits.  
  
****  
  
Kurt and Rahne bounded through the metallic maze of rings and bars in the jungle gym with ease. From below D'marran looked on in satisfaction as he let loose a few target drones, which sent pencil thin lasers about the gym. Rahne flipped through a loop, avoiding the laser that missed her by a mere inch. Swinging on his armored tail, Kurt flipped below her and spun around to bear on the drone. He teleported as Rahne shifted to lupine form, her armor shifting with her. A quick kick and slice from a deflector sword sliced the one drone as Rahne spun and extended long claw extensions from her glove to slice the other target to ribbons.  
  
"Well done," said D'marran. Nearby in another suite Shakarr watched as Douglock surrounded another large drone, in the shape of a fighting robot with tendrils of his technoorganic suit. He attempted to interface with the drone to no avail.   
  
"You'll have to do better then that," Shakarr laughed.   
  
"This way, kid!" Wisdom said, clad in a buglike Shi'ar suit. Hotknives flared from the tips of his gloves, slicing into the back of the drone's head module, and slicing it clean off its rivets. The drone turned on Wisdom, who stepped aside as Kitty phased through it, suit and all. Disrupted, the drone spat sparks and babbled in a stream of technological drivel.  
  
"To your left mate! Look lively!" Pete shouted to Kitty.  
  
"I see it!" Kitty shouted, phasing through the shots from another large ten-foot drone. Flipping over she brought up her hands in a defensive posture and whirled on her foot. The exo armor boosted her strength, giving her the added power to knock it off balance.  
  
Khaos and another drone in a third suite faced off, blades drawn. Both twin swords slashed in glistening arcs as Khaos parried the triple bladed attack of the six-armed drone. He ducked as one blade arced, and blocked the second, flipping over. Wings sprouted from his space armor as he took flight and circled above the drone.  
  
Pencil thin beams sang out, and he deflected them easily with twin swings of his swords. A technomagical burst from IBIC sizzled into the drone's heart, stopping it.  
  
"Excellent," Cerise nodded.   
  
"What about the other?" asked D'marran, who turned to his commander. "She doesn't seem to possess many battle skills..."  
  
"Perhaps she needs training," Cerise said. Amanda erected a shield of her own magical power, fending off the rays from her drone as she fought alongside Khaos in the same suite. As her shield buckled, Khaos swooped down and dispatched her drone with a swish of his blade.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"My pleasure," he nodded.   
  
Cerise frowned a bit, noticing Amanda's lack of battle skills. She held up a hand, and the testing stopped. Everyone looked up at her image on the viewscreen and panted, sweat running down their faces. "Enough. You are all doing well. I suggest you report back tomorrow for another session. It is time for slumber period..."  
  
"About friggin time," Wisdom mumbled. He pulled off his space helmet as Shakarr opened the door to his suite, and beckoned them to step out. Kitty moved up to him, as did Douglock. Wisdom slugged Doug on the back as the techno organic passed and turned to Kitty, his arm around her waist. Kurt and Rahne emerged from their suite, pulling off their helmets and nodding to D'marran as they exited.  
  
Khaos helped Amanda to stand, their silver armor very distinct and different from the rest of the team as they exited their combat room, and joined the other members of Excalibur. It was Wisdom who said, "So is it like the lady says then, Kurt?"  
  
"Ja," said Kurt. "I take it we all need these suits, and have performed well?"  
  
"You have," Cerise said. "We'll reconvene tomorrow... after slumber period. However, I am concerned about Daytripper's performance..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Amanda asked, pulling off her helmet. "I did the best I could..."  
  
"She did perform as well as the rest of us," Kurt said.  
  
"Indeed," Khaos nodded. "and it is late... and we're all tired."  
  
"If you have a problem with me, spit it out," Amanda said, walking up to Cerise and glaring in her face.  
  
"We must be at peak readiness, to confront the enemy..." said Cerise.  
  
"She will be able to do what the rest of us will," said Kurt, stepping between Amanda and Cerise. "You have my word..."  
  
"I propose that I can instruct her in the ways of combat," said Cerise.  
  
"I don't need YOUR help," said Amanda.   
  
"You require my assistance," said Cerise.  
  
"If you don't think I can hack it, try me," Amanda huffed.  
  
"Cerise... Amanda..." said Kurt.  
  
"No, I'm sick of this," Amanda said. "Bird lady you're on. I'll see what you have to show me..."  
  
"But it's late and we must rest..." said Kurt.  
  
"Agreed," said Amanda. "But I'm willing to see what she's going to show me."  
  
"But..." Kurt said.  
  
"I'm interested to watch. If you don't mind, I'll observe," Khaos said.  
  
"Feel free," said Cerise. Amanda gave Kurt a look that clearly said, I NEED to do this, so don't stop me. He slowly nodded, as Kitty tugged his arm and whispered.  
  
"Let her try. She needs to prove something..."  
  
"She doesn't..." Kurt mumbled.  
  
"Yes she does," Kitty said. "Let her Kurt. What's the harm?"  
  
"As you wish. Goodnight Liebling," said Kurt with a sigh. Kitty nodded slowly and the others walked away, save Khaos who remained to watch the two females, both with a gleam in their eyes Kurt did not care for. 


	7. Shi'ar Operatives

Loose Ends  
  
By Trynia Merin  
  
Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed. Please R and R. This part has no R rated stuff, but I'd put it a PG for language and some tense situations. As for adult material, they'll be marked in upcoming individual chapters.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Amanda and Cerise entered the suite, under the watchful eye of D'marran. Clad in her violet and crimson armor, Cerise sized up her opponent, who didn't seem much in the way of stature in her silver technomagical creation. Amanda narrowed her eyes, and looked at her formidable opponent towering over her.  
  
"I shall attempt to teach you the basics means of Shi'ar combat," said Cerise as demurely as possible. "We shall be combating in near vacuum conditions. And you must not rely so much on defense as offense..."  
  
"So what do you have in mind?" Amanda asked, anger in the pit of her stomach. A strong temptation to try one of her mother's DEATH spells arose in her mind, and she temporarily suppressed it. Somehow she wasn't sure if they would work on an alien, but she was tempted to try.  
  
"Your powers are mystical in nature. Can you form armaments with them?" Cerise asked. She held up her hand and Amanda saw the pools of crimson light formulate into a spilling cascade of energy. On Cerise's wrist formed a red shield, and in her right grasp formed a battle-axe.  
  
Amanda dodged as Cerise swung the first blow, tumbling out of the way. Her mystical shield crackled forth, as the axe swiped down, and collided with her nimbus in a web of sparks. Cerise shook her head and backed away.  
  
"You are purely defensive. You must thrust and parry your attack," she said.  
  
"Parry THIS," Amanda gritted, putting her fists together and reaching deep as she spoke a spell. A spear of green energy crackled and shot out like a stroke of lightening. It slammed into Cerise, who was caught of guard with the magical bolt, which knocked her back.  
  
"Impressive," Cerise said, rolling to her feet in a defensive crouch. "That is more to the offensive. But my stellar sensors verify that is your strongest move..."  
  
"It's not my best," Amanda said, following with a swirl of her hands as she traced a pentagram in the air, and suddenly two mirror images appeared on either size. Cerise stood up and reformed her weaponry, swinging widely at one image. Amanda countered with a levan bolt, sideswiping Cerise's head. The missile sizzled past Cerise, and the smoldering smell of burning feathers reached her nostrils.  
  
"Simple," Cerise said, attacking both images with a swipe of her arm, and a powerful kick. One image sizzled but Amanda had moved clear to suddenly vanish in a haze of sparks. She materialized behind Cerise who was quickly battling the mirror images, only to discover Amanda was not among them.  
  
Amanda raised her fingers and summoned a spear of energy, quickly hoping it would do something despite Cerise's armor. Her spells weren't effective against the iron of Cerise armor, but she was sick of this alien amazon pushing her around. Time to show her what a real witch could do, Amanda thought. As Cerise battled the images, Amanda raised her hand and tossed the spear. In the nick of time Cerise dodged the bolt, which barely grazed the long tail of her white plume.  
  
"Can you fight a foe who is airborne?" Cerise asked, suddenly defying gravity.  
  
"Shit," Amanda cursed, glancing up as Cerise passed around her in a low arc. She suddenly held up her hands and blocked the next blast of crimson energy barely in time.  
  
"Your skills are noteworthy, but you still have shown no hand to hand initiative. Such expenditure of energy is futile," Cerise shook her head, as she began to form a sphere of energy to encompass Amanda.  
  
"Says you," Amanda said. A blinding spark flashed in Cerise's face suddenly exploding into a phosphorescent blaze brighter then the sun. Momentarily blinded, Cerise cursed in her alien tongue as Amanda levitated up and delivered a kick to Cerise's head. The force of Amanda's kick knocked the alien over and Cerise went down hard.  
  
However brief the victory, Cerise rolled away, and brought up a crimson shield of power to bear as Amanda lunged again. A levan bolt crashed into the crimson shield, and Amanda cursed again as Cerise's hearing compensated for her loss of sight.  
  
"You'll have to do better then that, human," Cerise said, standing up and shaking her head, which was ringing. Amanda's exosuit had given her some measure of amplified strength. Again the hated battle-axe formed and blindly Cerise advanced, swinging it in ever-increasing arcs. Amanda gritted her teeth and realized that she had to stop running and hiding behind spells. She had no real weapon to fight with. Summoning a monster would be help, but somehow she knew she wanted to wipe that smirk off the alien's face.  
  
"Come and get me, birdy," Amanda said as she teleported out of the way. Cerise had regained her sight, and blinked back and forth.  
  
"This is pointless. Unless you learn hand to hand, you cannot hope to prevail in armed combat," Cerise said. "You are no warrior..."  
  
"Maybe not, but that shows how much you know,' Amanda said, suddenly realizing what she had to do. If Cerise wanted a weapon, she'd get one. Long ago at the circus she remembered the lessons that the sword dancers had done. She herself was an acrobat of equal to Kurt. Had she relied on magic so much that she had forgotten this skill?  
  
Cerise reached her, her stellar sensors anticipating where Amanda would next materialize. AS she swung with her axe, she suddenly heard the soiled of her energy meeting Amanda's barrier. Reaching into her abdomen, she put her right hand at the hilt of the weapon concealed and slowly drew it out. Light flashed off the Soul Sword as Amanda lofted it high, and her armor blurred and shifted.  
  
"You are armed?" Cerise suddenly blinked, loosing concentration of her power. Amanda lowered her shield and brought back her hand. The first stroke almost took Cerise's head off as the soulsword whizzed over her head. Only by a second Cerise dodged decapitation as she leaned to the side and formed her shield to block.  
  
Amanda leapt as Cerise swung with her crimson battleaxe, leaping up and over the amazon's head. The soulsword whirled and met the crimson weapon, sparking as they landed apart from one another, panting. Was it her imagination, or was Amanda's armor suddenly bulked in the region of the chest, and the spiked helmet covering her head.  
  
"You were concealing your weapon all along, were you not, Earther?" Cerise asked, her eyes sparkling as the ante was upped.  
  
"You could say that," Amanda said, circling as Cerise swung her axe and she countered with the Soul Sword in silver arcs. From his vantagepoint, Khaos watched both women facing off, now more equally armed. Magic challenged science, and the only weapon that could face Cerise was the one Amanda had appropriated from Kitty. Or so it seemed.  
  
Blow for blow Amanda met Cerise. She quickly realized the alien amazon was far stronger, despite the mystical enhancements in her own armor. If she kept up this hand to hand swordplay she would tire. But Amanda was faster and nimbler as she flipped and spun in a series of flips worthy of Nightcrawler, keeping just ahead of Cerise's swipes.  
  
"You fight well, human. I am impressed," Cerise said, as Amanda flipped up and over her head. However Cerise suddenly took to flight as Amanda landed, and swung wildly.  
  
"Am I supposed to cheer?" Amanda gritted, sweat pouring down her forehead under the steel of the mystical helmet. She thanked Sabu for his training, and Ragnar, the sword eater for his impromptu lessons, not to mention Stephan, her long lost brother who had taken it upon himself to teach her the basics and intermediaries of swordplay. HE had even taught Kurt, who often sparred with Amanda. She still was only meeting Cerise blow for blow, frustrated and angry she could not get the drop on this smug amazon.  
  
"But you are not a warrior of the caliber of the Grand Jhar," Cerise said as she advanced again. Crimson bands curled out from her fingertips, wrapping around Amanda. The soulsword cut through them as Amanda loosed herself, in an effort to stop Cerise' power from cutting into her.  
  
"Amanda," Khaos called. "Her power is not technomagical, but yours is. Remember!"  
  
"I don't even know HOW to take that advice," she mumbled. Trying to run the soulsword through Cerise wouldn't work, because Cerise's power wasn't magical. It was something else entirely, like a mutant power. Not to mention Cerise's greater strength would soon overpower her, suit or no suit.  
  
"This lesson shall soon end. My sensors indicate you are close to exhaustion. I do not wish to tire you," said Cerise.  
  
"Oh, but I do wish to tire you, Birdy," said Amanda under her breath. She began to chant her spell, slowly, hoping that it would work on aliens. Cerise felt a sudden drain to her strength, staggering as her power flickered. Ancient Romany spells reached out as Amanda's eyes flared and she spoke ancient words of power. She felt so fatigued, so drained.  
  
Not as effective as on humans, but effective enough. Cerise dropped on one knee, shaking her head. Amanda finished her spell, raising her soulsword as she vanished and then reappeared behind Cerise. Just then Nightcrawler teleported in. He saw Amanda raising her sword over Cerise, who was stunned, on one knee.  
  
"NEIN!" he shouted.  
  
"Do not interfere, human," said D'marran, blocking his way. "This is a challenge of the Grand Jhar..."  
  
"Since when!" Nightcrawler shouted. "You must STOP this!"  
  
"Since now," D'marran snapped. "The human must be allowed to continue. IT is our way. Only when first blood is drawn can it be stopped!"  
  
"Cerise," Khaos gasped, not wanting to intervene. Cerise glanced up in shook to see the soulsword descend. Heart pounding he and Wagner advanced as Amanda's stroke sliced at Cerise' head. Cerise barely was able to raise her hand, felled by the Romany sleep spell.  
  
"Mein GOTT!" Kurt cried. Scchzick! Sang the soulsword, cutting into feathers. Kurt materialized behind Amanda, who held something in her hands, and Khaos was at Cerise's side, stunned by what he saw. Cerise blinked; amazed her head was till attached to her body.  
  
"You..." Cerise gasped, looking up as Kurt held onto Amanda, who was panting, soulsword in one hand, and something white and fluttering in her other.  
  
"Are you all right?" Khaos asked, and looked at Cerise, who glanced at Amanda with something between anger and admiration. Kurt glanced at Amanda, letting her go as he stepped back, panting in fear. Amanda held up the white object, and grinned. Cerise gasped in shock, to see the long white plume from her head fluttering there in Amanda's grasp.  
  
"I... seem to have lost... some of my plumage," Cerise panted, muzzy from the sleep spell, and slowly rising with Khaos' help.  
  
"Missing something?" Amanda asked. "Birdy?"  
  
"My... my... warrior's plume," Cerise panted. "How... you..."  
  
"First blood, of a sort," said D'marran.  
  
"Mein GOTT what are you two doing?" Kurt shouted.   
  
"She escalated the fight," said D'marran.  
  
"She did indeed," Cerise panted. "And honor demanded that I continue till first blood be shed. Your consort insisted on increasing her hostility. I merely wished to test her limits."  
  
"Do you realize you could have KILLED one another?" Kurt cried. "You didn't TELL her it was a combat?"  
  
"I might have neglected to mention it," Cerise said. "And she is not dead. As you see clearly, Kurt."  
  
"I didn't," Amanda said, looking at Cerise, who shook her head in disbelief that the human had bested her in a sense. "I could have, but I didn't. And I proved my point..."  
  
"I have underestimated you, human," Cerise said, looking at Amanda blankly.  
  
"You sure have," Amanda said. Before Kurt could stop her, she walked over and tossed Cerise's missing plumage at her.   
  
"She did win," said D'marran. "You succeeded in your goal, milady."  
  
"You should have told her," Khaos said to Cerise, who looked back at him, flinching.  
  
"Cerise, you almost killed her..." Kurt gasped. "I saw you fighting... I..."  
  
"I did not," Cerise panted, looking at her plumage.  
  
"You could have. How do I know you didn't try to put her out of the way with this little training session, which just HAPPNED to be a challenge, you didn't inform her of?" Kurt snapped. He turned to Amanda, who stood by the door. She looked at Cerise who was still standing there in shock, next to Khaos, regarding Kurt's anger with sadness.  
  
"I did not," she whispered. "I am sorry Kurt..."  
  
"This isn't over," Kurt said to Cerise as his hands formed into fists at his side, and he whirled on Amanda, who looked on, weary with her exhaustion. "And you Amanda, you should know better... you could have been KILLED! And you KHAOS, why didn't' you stop them?"  
  
"It was something they had to work out for themselves," Khaos said. "Since you did little to prevent it."  
  
Angrily Kurt stormed out, past Amanda. She said, "good night to you, fuzzy."  
  
"You fought well, Daytripper," Cerise said reluctantly to Amanda.  
  
"Thanks, that's all I wanted to hear," Amanda said to Cerise as she sheathed the soul sword.  
  
"I suggest you rest now. The fight ahead is long, Amanda Sefton," said Cerise as she waved a dismissive hand. "And I suggest you use those skills in battle."  
  
"Uh huh. Just watch out for yourself, Birdy," said Amanda as she saluted and strode out, her dignity restored, even if she was sore and bruised, and Kurt was pissed at them both. She left Khaos and Cerise alone, looking at one another.  
  
"Milady, we must talk," Khaos said. "It seems you waste your affection on Kurt, when he loves another. And this is the way of folly. Especially when your friends are at stake, and there are others who care for you as he once did."  
  
"I'm listening," Cerise said slowly, looking up at him with her liquid brown eyes. He hadn't intervened, and she was glad. He did know the ways of the warrior, unlike Kurt. The dispute with Amanda had gone not as she expected, but the challenge was there even before they lay eyes on another, and had to answered. Why could Kurt not understand? 


	8. Undercover Excalibur

Loose Ends  
  
By Trynia Merin  
  
Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed. Please R and R.   
  
***  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Why do you waste your affection on a man who no longer loves you," Khaos asked Cerise.   
  
"Let us not speak here," Cerise said, as Khaos helped her to her feet.  
  
"Do I have your leave to accompany you to your private quarters, so that I may speak with you further of these matters, milady?" Khaos asked.  
  
"Agreed," she said, and turned to D'marran. "You are in command this watch. As soon as we are in proximity to the enemy's base, inform me on my private channel."  
  
"What about Excalibur?"  
  
"They have earned their rest," Cerise said to D'marran. "Keep me informed of any activities. And if we should be detected, do not hesitate to rise the alarm..."  
  
"Aye, Commander," saluted D'marran. "May your rest period be tranquil."  
  
"Come this way, Lord Khaos," Cerise said, taking his hand in her space gloved one, and bidding her to follow him. Khaos followed her, down the long winding corridor to her chambers, where Cerise swept her hand over the door and it dissipated to show her private command suite. She stepped in, and invited him into the small antechamber. With but a press of a button the seams of her armor opened and she stepped out, shifting the armor into its cabinet where it would be repaired and cleaned. Khaos touched his talisman, and his own space armor dissipated, leaving him clothed in h is customary costume. A light mist showered them before they stepped into the body of the chamber, where a low table and a tridimensional entertainment center curved near another alcove.  
  
"Relax yourself and remove your armaments, you will not need them here, Khaos," Cerise said. He unbelted his twin blades, laying them to one side as he sat on the sofa Cerise indicated.   
  
"You have a fine ship, and the command of many warriors, Cerise," he said, the need for formality leaving him.  
  
"Do you wish to partake of refreshments? The synthesizers..."  
  
"I know milady," Khaos nodded, knowing she would speak when she wished. Free of her space armor, the tight fitting bodysuit he was familiar with now sheathed her muscular form, the nape of her neck visible as she took the white plume in her hand and slowly walked over to the fresher alcove. She took but a second to step inside and a light bathed her scalp, simply reattaching the plume to its roots. When she stepped out, the long white plume was again restored to its previous position.  
  
"Forgive the delay. What is it you wish to ingest?"  
  
"Your choice. If there are wines among the Shi'ar, I think this would be a good occasion for one," he said. "I doubt your machines can duplicate a glass of meraiinian mead well."  
  
"Shaskofrugrnon 45300," she said to the machine, as her fingers played over the controls. Two glasses of a strange blue substance in tall swirled drinking containers were produced, and she picked each one up, one in either hand.   
  
Khaos sat down on the curving sweep of the settee b y the low table, and glanced at the rear view of the Commander as her back was turned. The restored plume spilled down over her back, partly obscuring her shapely flanks. Strange how an alien warrior could stir the blood far more then the elfin women of his realm. It was not her mere physical beauty that now aroused him, but the true package comprised of the many bits of who she was. She strode back to him on shapely long legs, her muscular bound form far more solid then the graceful sylph forms of the women of his own race. There were the other races as well that inhabited his world and city of Ameroth, but he had never chosen a mate. Yes there were the women who satisfied his needs as those of his companions, but they always remained behind when the warriors were on their quest. Those females who were warriors often accompanied the parties, but few ever dallied in relationships with their questmates. It wasn't done. Except when one was lifemated and pairbonded. Only when one had shared fight and blood could one truly know when one's lifemate had appeared. He took the drinking vessel she offered, and smiled politely as she sat beside him, and looked at him in strange confusion as he clinked his glass to hers and insisted on a proclamation.  
  
"To your health," he said. "And your fine ship."  
  
"Your customs are much like those of Earth," she said to him as he sipped the ethanol intoxicant, specially formulated to give the hazing effect yet not linger in the system for hours like the ethanol 'drinks' of Earthers.  
  
"Now that the pleasantries have been made, I ask you again, why do you waste your affection on a man, and I speak of Kurt Wagner, who loves you not. Not in the way you profess?" Khaos asked her, his moonstone eyes fixing into hers. "I think your challenge of his mate was warranted, but don't you think your challenge without informing her was underhanded?"  
  
"It was not," Cerise protested, her face flushing in anger. "I simply wished to introduce her into the ways of offensive combat. It was she who insisted on escalating. According to Grand Jhar training, if a warrior is not performing to capacity, it is incumbent upon the commander to test the limits of that warrior to draw out their natural defensive instincts. The fact that Amanda Sefton finally defended herself in the fashion you saw showed she was capable of far more then she professed. She simply required the correct motivation..."  
  
"Cerise, she isn't one of your soldiers, a warrior under your command such as D'marran and Shakarr," Khaos shook his head. "If you are to be a leader, you must realize the universe doesn't work like the Shi'ar imperium..."  
  
"I realize she is a native of Earth, but she is in the team Excalibur, and Kurt enforces discipline. I simply assumed one of his warriors would know the codes of combat, and use their talents and skills as a warrior of his caliber should."  
  
"Amanda is far more then a fighter. She is a sorceress. And not all trained in magic use powers that are for combat. She is primarily a healer, trained in the arts by her mother and family. Did it not occur to you that fighting isn't in her blood as it is in yours? Not ALL of us are born to be warriors."  
  
"But I did not think," Cerise lowered her head. "And now Kurt is upset with me."  
  
"He is, because you attacked his woman, his mate. You made a serious mistake, Cerise," Khaos chastised her. "You've been apart from him for a long time. He's moved on. You should do the same."  
  
"He came after me when I stood trial for a crime... and said he would defend me with his life. He was terrified when he saw me shed blood, but still accepted me. And now that her Majestrix has given me the leave to command this mission, I thought it would be the time to profess my desire to take him as consort. Isn't it customary for Earthers to take mates for life? If they profess their love?"  
  
"Are you expecting Kurt to push Amanda away, because you've come back?" Khaos asked.  
  
"He professed his love," she said. "Normally those of the Grand Jhar don't form emotional bonds in the service of the Empress. We satisfy our instinctual needs when wanting to reproduce, or when our missions are complete and we can qualify for consorts."  
  
"Are you in the service of the Empress for a crime?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed, I must serve my life sentence at her side..." she said.   
  
"Then your mission is for the rest of your life, in her service," said Khaos. "Is it not."  
  
"Yes," Cerise nodded.  
  
"And you desire Kurt as your consort?" asked Khaos, sipping his beverage and peering into her eyes deeply.  
  
"Is it wrong? How can he forget the love we shared? I won't throw away the one I have formed emotional bonds with. Did his love mean nothing?"  
  
"Perhaps, but from what you say, this realm is vast, and the space between Earth and Shi'ar needs great powers to cross. Kurt Wagner's duty is here, and yours is in the service of your Empress. You can't expect him to drop it all and come with you to the Imperium, can you? He didn't think he would see you again, if what you say about serving Lilandra your emperess is true? So he tried to move on."  
  
"No... b t he loves me," she said. "He has to..."  
  
"He still cares for you, but he loves another, Cerise," said Khaos. "You must forget this foolishness and remember your duty to your Empress comes first. You and I both cannot escape our duties. And neither can Kurt."  
  
"Can you honestly say that you have never found love, and had it consume you?" she asked.  
  
"There are other customs. You said that being a warrior means you couldn't form emotional bonds till your mission is complete. And you must have stirrings of the blood you can't deny. The urge to mate and make love is strong. Can't you find another to slake your appetites while you find another to love?"  
  
"Indeed, but I desire Kurt," she said.  
  
"You can't have him. He isn't yours anymore," Khaos said. "And you woman are a fool to throw away everything for a feeling he doesn't' return. You have a command, and warriors who look to your for guidance. And your duty is to them, and to save Brian and Meggan. You can't throw THAT away, and attacking Amanda won't win Nightcrawler. For what you did, he's furious, and you've compromised his trust," Khaos said harshly. "A commander should know better Cerise."  
  
"How can you judge me?" she snapped.  
  
"I can because I care for you, Cerise," he said simply. "And it is folly to see you waste your affections on Kurt. When you have others you can win, or who would desire your love."  
  
"Others being?" she said angrily.  
  
"Others being those before you. Those of us who have felt the spark. I cannot return to my world, and my first duty is to do just that. Yours is to serve your Majestrix. But the time between that day I return and the now is perhaps long, and that time can be filled with many memories. It is the NOW, not the past you must focus on, Cerise," Khaos said, taking her hand in his, and kissing the back.   
  
"Do you mean... you specifically?" Cerise asked, her gaze turning to his. "But..."  
  
"I mean me, milady. I can't return now. It was foolish of me not to stay with you and ask for the help of Excalibur. Now that fate has brought us again together, I profess my affection for you, which has grown, and I will not be denied by your foolishness," he said, his lips traveling up to the bare flesh on her arm, above her gauntlet.  
  
"But you said... yourself that you must return to your world," she gasped as Khaos' warm lips glided up her flesh to her neck, and softly kissed it. At the same time his arm had slipped around her hips and pulled it close to his. She moaned, tossing her head back as all control deserted her, and the hunger for affection won over her trepidation.  
  
"Not now, sometime then," he whispered, silver eyes gleaming like moonlight. Taking her face in his hands he cupped it, and peered deep into her eyes, her body freezing as their eyes met, and she felt his hot breath in her face.  
  
"I..." she stammered, at a loss for words. A tear formed in her eyes, and she felt her hands sliding up and down his armored arms. Taking his face she seized it and pressed her lips to his. Khaos' arms wrapped her body close and crushed it to his, hands plunging into her feathery locks. Lips moved and his hot breath merged as she gave him a deep lip massage that matched the hunger in her empty heart.  
  
"The time for you and me is now," he said, as they parted from their deep kiss, arms entwined around one another, their armored bodies crushed together, his arms thin but strong like iron. Her fingers tangled in his silvery hair, and she panted deeply, unable to stop her body from screaming in hunger.  
  
"Your duty..."  
  
"duty is duty, and perhaps I will stand before your Empress and plead that your service be known when this mission is done," Khaos said. "And if your Imperium's powers over space and time be great enough to open the way to my world, perhaps she would welcome intercourse between my world and hers. And demand that one in her service represent her. One such as you perhaps?"  
  
"You must be careful not to promise what you can't deliver," she panted, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"I vow I will try. I will need your strong skills by my side. As I take the throne of Ameroth, and unite my peoples. The choice is yours to contemplate. But before this can be a reality, you and I must know each other better. WE have been apart for far too long, Cerise, woman of light," he purred deep in his throat, a silvery aura encompassing his body as his technomagical power washed over her senses. Her crimson light responded in its own, forming a shell that bound them together.  
  
"what are you..."  
  
"You showed me the custom of lip massage. I show you now the custom of combining our energies. The energies of my technomagical are around you. Can you match them with your power?"  
  
"We have a similar ritual on Shaskofrugnon, my home world," she said. "We all generate malleable light fields that conform to our will. I am genestock of Sabruki, Zarstok and Kuli ka, all wielders of the power from the Source..."  
  
"That is a mighty heritage to uphold," he laughed in amusement. His golden power washed over her as he stood, and pulled her to stand before him. "Give me your energy. Match mine..."  
  
Instead of being able to generate solid light, she felt the caress of his energies seeping under and through her armor to caress her skin with precision only met by those of the legendary Sabruki. Cerise closed her eyes and opened them, sending her red powers to sweep over his body and the chinks of his armor. Slowly the energies of IBIC dissipated her concentration, and her armor slowly dissolved. His did as well, revealing his jerkin and doublet clad body beneath. His hands moved over her, removing the armored gloves and tugging at the breastplate of her armor which fell away.  
  
"Is there more then this?" she asked. "Isn't your society one that engages in physical interaction."  
  
"Woman, you have much to learn," he said. "You take it at face value this is the custom..."  
  
She realized he had been playing with her. His ebony hands moved over silky white skin, his lips tracing silver fire as they found her neck and moved lower to her waist. She gasped, tangling fingers in the white river of his hair as he progressed up then down. Indeed she had passed the first test of power, for her energies matched those of IBIC, and she was indeed judged a worthy match for his energies. They would indeed be compatible for the next step ahead. New to the feel of his hands on her body she surrendered, as she seized his face, planting another firm lip massage with all the finesse and skill Nightcrawler had taught her. She nibbled on the tips of his pointed ears, and he moaned in turn, his slender body hard with muscles much like that of Kurt's body.  
  
"Do you want me, woman?" he asked her softly, his fingers exploring hot sensitive flesh, his eyes making love to her muscular form now.  
  
"I desire... I hunger... for physical..." she gasped in short spurts, his fingers sending soothing fire in their touch as he put the power of IBIC behind them.  
  
"My hunger matches yours. We can be one, like you were with Kurt," he whispered seductively as he molded his hard body to hers. Cerise panted, then crushed his body to hers, kissing him hard and deep as she lifted him off his feet and bore him towards the bed module. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what she and Kurt had done the few times before.  
  
"I ask again, do you want me, woman?" he asked, arching up over her. "Yes or no? I can give you great pleasure... make you forget him..."  
  
"I want... you... Khaos," she stammered. Not since her contact with the Source could she feel such a rush of blinding fire and ice simultaneously.   
  
She was magnificent, strong and brave as he battled to bring her as much happiness as he could muster. Her soft feathers moved through his fingers, her liquid brown eyes fixed into his moonstone ones, with nothing but his admiration and something else she dared call love there present.  
  
When they were finished with their love, he lay there upon her strong body, kissing her and worshipping her magnificence. He whispered into her ear, "You are truly worthy of me, and worthy to be with a man who loves you, and no other..."  
  
"My lady Lilandra will never release me," she sobbed softly. "I am a killer. Kurt did not understand when I shed blood, and he rejected me... and I only can live to serve the empire..."  
  
"Hush, I too have taken life," Khaos whispered, embracing her in his dark skinned arms and kissing her between her breasts. "And can you not see we should share what we can now?"  
  
"Brian and Meggan..."  
  
"Will be avenged. They were your friends and your teammates. We will find them..." he promised.   
  
"Kurt perhaps hates me... he said he loved me... and now... you say the same. How can I trust..."  
  
"I am here, and he is not. Shh, don't utter his name,' Khaos said with a slow smile. As dark as the stars his skin was close to hers, as white as the Milky Way. From another realm of existence he was, his power so much the same and yet so different. Two lonely warriors came together in the night, and shared their warmth. It might not be forever, but it was enough for the battle ahead.  
  
***** 


	9. Silver promises

Chapter 9  
  
Loose Ends  
  
By Trynia Merin  
  
Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant   
  
for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed.   
  
Please R and R. This part has no R rated stuff, but I'd put it a PG for language and some tense situations.   
  
As for adult material, they'll be marked in upcoming individual chapters.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Commander Cerise!" D'marran's voice cut through the darkness. Cerise sat bold upright, her Grand Jhar   
  
conditioning in full effect. She momentarily panicked at the feel of strong arms enclosing her, but the   
  
moonstone eyes that sleepily met hers were filled with only concern and love.  
  
"Cerise here, what is this untold interruption?" she stammered, looking at Khaos with an apology in her   
  
dark eyes.  
  
"Forgive me Commander, but you asked me to inform you if there were any activities…" D'marran said.   
  
"Our long range sensors have detected battle craft…"  
  
"I will be right there," Cerise mumbled, slowly squirming. Khaos released her, and she scrambled out of   
  
bed, struggling to find her uniform. She rushed into the chamber, quickly rushing through the fresher to   
  
clean her body of the juices of her activities before.  
  
"Despite our efforts to conceal ourselves we have been detected…" D'marran's voice answered in a panic.   
  
Khaos slowly shook off his own sleep, gesturing as his swords flew across the chamber, and he quickly   
  
followed.  
  
*****  
  
Pryde and Wisdom stirred in their bed, as the klaxon bonged, and Kitty snapped to alertness. Wisdom felt   
  
her instinctively phase from his grip and cursed as he blinked awake in the flashing red lights invading their   
  
cabin. "Bloody hell what the frick is it?" he complained.  
  
"Nothing good I think, lover," she said, glancing at him with an apologetic look as she scrambled into her   
  
suit again. Wisdom grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and stirred in the silvery sheets. He grabbed his   
  
underwear and pants, hastily dressing and almost tripping as he tried to stumble over to grab his shirt. Kitty   
  
slid into her costume quickly, and shoved her hands into the gloves, and her feet into the boots by the time   
  
Wisdom was buttoning his shirt and tucking the tails of it into his pants and hunting for his limp tie. Kitty   
  
tossed it and his jacket at him, and he muttered his thanks.  
  
"All hands alert… enemy vessel detected… take combat measures…"  
  
"Mind telling me what that means like?" wisdom asked. "WE gotta put on those ruddy space suits?"  
  
"I think that would be the best," Kitty said as she phased into hers, and Wisdom wandered over to put his   
  
suit on also. He hated looking like a bug, but he had to admit the Shi'ar armor was a good augmentation for   
  
his powers. He could use his hotknives with no fear of burning the suit out. When he had scrambled into   
  
it, Kitty moved over to check the seals at the throat and hip to make sure they were fastened right. Grabbing   
  
the helmets, she tossed one to him, and hurried him out the door, which appeared in the wall with a wave of   
  
her hand. Crewmembers were rushing out of their cabins, struggling to get on their space gear as the ship   
  
moved into battle readiness. From down the hall they saw Rahne struggling into her suit, half in lupine   
  
form as Douglock quickly helped her along with it. Kurt was already in his armor, rushing out with   
  
Amanda Sefton close behind him.  
  
"What's goin on?" Rahne asked, her eyes wide with panic.  
  
"Likely probability indicates we have located the enemy," said Douglock, helping her fasten the last suit   
  
seal.  
  
"Thank ye Dougie," she glanced back. "Kurt…"  
  
"Excalibur, there you are, thank Sharra and Kythree," D'marran gasped as he rushed up. "Commander   
  
Cerise needs you on the battle bridge, pronto…"  
  
"Where is Khaos?" asked Kitty.  
  
"He's already there… follow me," D'marran said, and they rushed after him, their space boots pounding on   
  
the green organic steel deck.  
  
The sounds of explosions and the vibration o the ship told them they were already engaged in a long-range   
  
battle by the time they reached the command deck. Cerise occupied the middle chair, which swiveled onto   
  
the members of Excalibur.  
  
"Cerise," Kurt said. "What's going on?"  
  
"They have detected us… we are in battle by several of Sat-yr-9's light cruisers. They are more primitive,   
  
but their particle beam cannons as you say… pack a wallop…"  
  
"What should we do?" asked Kitty.  
  
"I need you to take the battle to them. They won't be expecting you onboard. WE can use the transport to   
  
beam each of you onto the ships…"  
  
"No ruddy way, why should WE be yer operatives?" Wisdom asked angrily.  
  
"Because, Sat-yr=9 won't be expecting your powers… or you," said Cerise. "And we will divide into   
  
teams. We aren't' going to ENGAGE the ships, merely get onto them. And hide till each takes it back to   
  
the base. D'marran, be ready to assume command in my absence…"  
  
"What's the plan?" asked Wisdom.  
  
"You will be in teams of two. Douglock and Wisdom you're team alpha, Nightcrawler and Wolvesbane,   
  
you are team beta, Amanda and Khaos team gamma, and Kitty you and me are team delta…" Cerise said.  
  
"Any reason for this?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Each of you will end up in a different part of the base. These schematics will enable you to use your   
  
various abilities to the best. Douglock, wisdom, you will knock out the shield generator and weaponry.   
  
Nightcrawler and Wolfsbane, you will locate Brian and Meggan with your abilities and spy on Saturnine   
  
and try to determine her plans, and report back if you are not successful in freeing them. Daytripper and   
  
Khaos will be on hand to provide backup for freeing them and teleporting them off. I and Kitty will draw   
  
off the bulk of their forces in battle as a main diversion. They will think we are their main threat while the   
  
others do their part.  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You and I are the deadliest of warriors," she answered. "Nightcrawer's stealth and Wolfsbane's enhanced   
  
senses are perfect to locate Meggan and Brian. Douglock's techno organic power can log him into the   
  
base's computer. Wisdom will give him cover so he can work from any interruptions. Khaos and   
  
Daytripper are well suited for evacuation, and will move into position if help is needed."  
  
"Fine, put US out of the way so we don't' flub up,' Amanda gritted.  
  
"No, we need you as our secret weapon," Cerise said. "You and Khaos must capture Saturnine. And we   
  
must bring her to judgement under Shi'ar law…"  
  
"How?" Amanda asked.  
  
"that is up to YOU and Khaos. She will not be expecting your unconventional power signature. She will   
  
expect me. And she will GET what she wants, me in the form of a captive. Kitty will be on hand to free me   
  
while I case as MUCH damage to her forces a possible…"  
  
"Cerise," Kurt said. "Surely…"  
  
"You have your instructions," Cerise said with a look of steel. "Don't you want to free your friends?"  
  
"We'll do things HER way for now," Amanda said.  
  
"We don't' have time to argue, let's get you to the transporters," said D'marran.  
  
"Won't they detect us?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Not if we give THEM something to chew on first," said D'marran.   
  
"Follow me please," said Cerise. The members of Excalibur raced after her, and into the transporter room.   
  
Shakarr operated the device, and the six people felt a blinding flash as their molecules were disassembled   
  
and flung across space to their unknown destination.  
  
***  
  
Wisdom felt himself tingling when the flash dulled, and he felt solid deck under his feet. Grabbing   
  
Douglock, he pulled his companion out of the way behind a pillar as a rank of tight suited females marched   
  
by. Their insignia was the four-part dagger of Saturnine, and Wisdom mumbled under his breath. He had   
  
seen it before, for Black Air had a few missions trying to stop Vixen and her commandos. They had found   
  
out that Courtney Ross had been secretly connected to Vixen's operations, and he recalled one mission   
  
where they were to capture the British banker.  
  
However they had discovered that she was not the spirited banker they had anticipated. Three broken ribs   
  
and a few other sundry injuries and he and Culley had brought back a disc file filled with inconsistencies   
  
about Courtney Ross. A few DNA samples from strands of her platinum hair had revealed some anomalies   
  
from their other bio extracts. Differences that Scicluna had determined proved that she was in fact an   
  
imposter. Not a clone, but a clever imposter.  
  
"This woman is NOT Courtney Ross," she had said. "And that explains recent activities…"  
  
"Does it?" Wisdom had said, glancing into his boss's sardonic face.  
  
"Courtney Ross had backbone, but she was never RUTHLESS like our current 'Ross'…"  
  
"A mate of yours?" Culley had joked.  
  
"Courtney Ross and I attended the SAME boarding School, years ago," Sciluna had said. "I know her   
  
personally. And while she HAS been known to be harsh, she has never been a sadist…"  
  
"You sound ALMOST like you admire this imposter, if I didn't know ya better like,' Wisdom had smirked.  
  
A twist of Sciluna's lips was all that answered him. His stomach churned, and he saw the true nature of her   
  
beast reveal itself. "I can ADMIRE her results. She is in TOTAL control of her forcers, acquired by vixen,   
  
from the data you have discovered. And Vixen is NOWHERE to be found. This file ALSO indicates   
  
technology of a MUCH higher level then even current black AIR is capable of. An alternate universe   
  
version of Courtney Ross is the only logical explanation…"  
  
"What made YE come to that conclusion…"  
  
"Our scientists were well appraised of the existence of parallel dimensions when Dr. Moira MacTaggert   
  
and her bodyguard Callisto were inexplicably replaced by Naziesque duplicates. Also was the appearance   
  
of the Reichsmen, alternates of Excalibur's then current roster. Back then, our operatives in RCX and   
  
WHO had kept their files meticulously. Dr. Rabrash who now works in OUR division was correct when he   
  
took the necessary energy readings. Their molecules vibrated at a SLIGHTLY different frequency,   
  
indicating parallel transit."  
  
"In other words, they were outa sync with us?" Wisdom smirked.  
  
"To put it in layman's terms yes. And the subsequent arrival of the 'train' proved that cross time travel was   
  
possible, also cross referenced with our findings regarding the 'warpies' project being developed by   
  
Orpington Smythe," said Sciluna. "It wraps it all into a neat little package, and this disc file is the bow…"  
  
"So NOW what?" Wisdom asked.  
  
"we file this for future reference. We don't' have the resources YET to combat her but we CAN keep tabs   
  
on her. IT seems that she in recent months has kept out of trouble… but we are currently working on   
  
OTHER ways of keeping her under submission…"  
  
"And like usually you cant' tell us?" asked Culley.  
  
"correct," she smiled, and Wisdom thought he saw certain smugness.   
  
"Query, what are you thinking about Wisdom?" Douglock asked.  
  
"How the hell we stay quiet, and out of their hair. Something's rotten about this whole thing, and I have a   
  
few loose ends I wanna tie up…"  
  
"What loose ends?" Douglock asked.  
  
"Old history, and a nasty hunch. This Saturnine was a dead ringer for Courtney Ross, like…"  
  
"Subject was once Brian Braddock's lover…"  
  
" Yep. And I have a HUNCH that she wasn't alone in her operation. Not just with VIXEN, but someone   
  
ELSE who I figured knew her from long ago…"  
  
"Query?"  
  
"When we get to their base, we'll find out, locked in the damn computer," said Wisdom grimly. Douglock   
  
followed the erstwhile operative as he sought a place to hide in the ship. What nagged at Wisdom's brain   
  
was the fact that Sciluna had a sick admiration for Saturnine, who had adopted Courtney Ross's identity for   
  
a while. And he couldn't help but wonder if Sciluna and Saturnine were strange bedfellows… and in fact   
  
allies. Some of the metal on the ship and the patterns of it reminded him of what he had seen in Dream   
  
Nails. Not the uncreated. From the design of the hallway, which was techno/organic and strangely familiar.   
  
The uncreated had no need of such technologies, but he remembered Kitty saying that she had seen Phalanx   
  
samples. And the walls looked suspiciously like what she had described.  
  
"Query, these ships are not composed of Earth alloys, but something similar to my own matrix… techno   
  
organic…"  
  
"Yep, you noticed too, huh?" Pete asked, as Douglock scanned the walls that they moved along.  
  
"Connection between Saturnine and the Phalanx… illogical…"  
  
"Not so illogical. Just a hunch like… wot we people call intuition or a GUT feeling. And this one's making   
  
me sick…"  
  
"Explain…"  
  
"There's a reason. Black Air had access to all sorts of weird alien technology," said Wisdom. "And my ex   
  
boss knew Courtney Ross like from ages ago… so put that together an wot have we got?"  
  
"Courtney Ross, AKA Satynyne and Sciluna… were allies?" asked Douglock, putting it all together.  
  
"Bingo mate. Black Air' sup to naughty games and they didn't' want their pants down around their ankles,   
  
so that's probably WHY she's up here…" said Wisdom.  
  
*** 


	10. Total Khaos

Loose Ends  
  
By Trynia Merin  
  
Disclaimer: Excalibur and its characters are property of XMEN. This is a work of fiction, and is not meant for profit or to demean the characters. The events here take place after my first story Dreams Nailed. Please R and R. This part has no R rated stuff, but I'd put it a PG for language and some tense situations. As for adult material, they'll be marked in upcoming individual chapters.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Both of them activated their armor's chameleon mechanisms and moved off to hide till the battle was over. Wisdom glared at the women rushing back and forth as a voice came over the loudspeaker; "This is your Kommander! Prepare to engage the enemy! Show no MERCY! MAKE THEM know we mean business! For the glory of her Mastrex, Saturnine!"  
  
"For the glory of her Mastrex!" the women chanted, saluting in a style that would have done Adolf Hitler himself proud.  
  
"Ruddy bitches," mumbled Wisdom. He couldn't help but think that Sciluna WA S involved in this somehow. He saw the image flash on the high screen replacing the dagger with the cold smiling sadistic face of a platinum blonde. Courtney Ross or her look alike, Saturnine, the leader of this mess. And he suddenly recognized that she had the EXACT same look that Sciluna had come to wear as of late.  
  
"Please kick her arse for me when ya see her," he whispered a silent prayer. While Wisdom had never been a praying man in much of his life, he demanded SOEMTING of fate that he would see Kitty again when this was all over.  
  
***  
  
As Kitty and Cerise materialized, they glanced left and right. Cerise's circuitry sparked with sensor readings, and she quickly drew Kitty out of the way as they rushed down the halls. Kitty shivered when she saw the interior of the s hip, and felt her blood run cold. She had seen this technology before, and the ship looked remarkably like something the Phalanx would have constructed, or grown rather.  
  
"What's up Big C...' she asked. "You said you and I were going to LET ourselves be captured?"  
  
"So you and I can get closest to Saturnine. I recall she wished you as a 'captive' when she was last at Braddock Manor... and she will expect you to come after Brian and Meggan. Is it not logical to give her what she wants?"  
  
"Ah," she said sardonically. "But what's this about putting up a fight?"  
  
"You and I are warriors. Give her what she wants... and give her confidence that she has all the pieces of the trilogic game..." said Cerise. "Standby to deactivate chameleon mechanisms..."  
  
Kitty nodded, knowing the armor had a built in stealth mode that was concealing all the teams. They had all activated the stealth modes when they reached their destinations. She could hear the sounds of the loudspeaker, spoken in English echoing throughout the ship, "This is the Kommander speaking... our Majestrix Saturnine would normally wish us to show our enemy no mercy, but we must drive them off, and make an example of them for their mistress."  
  
"Shit," said Kitty. "I hope D'marran can fight them off..."  
  
"That is why she must think she has something to bargain with," said Cerise. "Namely us. And wouldn't you like a chance to see the look of humiliation on her face when she sees that we have outsmarted her..."  
  
"I like how you think, Big C... and the others will get Brian and Meggan freed... right? While we let Saturnine see us?"  
  
"Affirmative... so let us make our presence known," said Cerise. Nodding to her former teammate, Kitty Pryde readied herself as they walked out into the open, almost careless about their lack of hiding as Vixen's troops turned. Cerise hurled a blast at them, and they scattered, rolling over in the crimson blast to bear their guns.  
  
Kitty phased through the resulting beams as Cerise deflected the blows with an easy shield. They nodded as they moved into battle, kitty phasing as she whirled forwards and disarmed the first trooper, and sent her fist cracking painfully solid into the next one. Cerise's battle-axe formed from solid light, and she swung it in ever broadening arcs as the troopers sounded the alarm.  
  
"GET them! Intruders!" cried their leader.  
  
"You heard 'em big C, let's not disappoint them!" Kitty said, eager to kick some butt, and let off some steam at the last twenty-four hours events. She had a personal score to settle with Courtney, and she knew Cerise had chosen her for this purpose. Both the ninja and the Shi'ar warrior swung into action.  
  
"Intruders surrender or die!" shouted the Lieutender, who wore a blue space suit with red piping and the dagger logo inscribed in a circle on her sleeve. Their spherical helmets covered the tops of their faces, while their lips, clearly feminine, curled back in contempt to show their white teeth in a battle face.  
  
"You hear 'em," said Cerise. "We will NOT surrender!"  
  
"No way!" Kitty shouted as she sank into the floor, then came up behind the three troopers to the left. She grabbed two heads and knocked them together with a crack, and sent the other flying with a savage kick to the kidneys as she levitated momentarily on air.  
  
Cerise's axe flew back and forth as she slashed at her opponents chests, not killing them but seriously wounding them. Blood dripped from her axe, and Kitty's fists flew in a fury as she felt the crack of nose bones from the next two troopers she hit.   
  
"Aren't we being a bit harsh?" she asked Cerise.  
  
"According to my Majestrix, these murderers have already caused much damage. Somehow they slaughtered half a scout bug which was just coming to investigate her presence in this system..."  
  
"Slaughtered?" she asked.  
  
"Why else do you think the Majestrix Lilandra sent me here with a fully armed battle cruiser?" she asked.  
  
"Damn," Kitty said as she flipped upside down and sent both her feet cracking into the heads of two more footsoldiers as she whisked their guns from their hands.   
  
"GET THEM!" screamed the Kommander, whose helmet was red. Kitty watched as Cerise formed a sphere of energy around her, choking off her air. She gasped, choking as the air was slowly sealed off.  
  
"Cerise..." she gasped.  
  
"I'm not killing her, merely depriving her of oxygen till she passes out," said Cerise, who suddenly dealt the Kommander a blow in her neck, which made her crumple. Their casualties were piling up, but Kitty failed to see the energy net, which crackled over her. She screamed in pain as she was snared, her phasing temporarily disrupted. There came a KCHOW as something landed in her armor, piercing it, and she felt oblivion.  
  
"Kitty!" Cerise shouted as she turned from the Kommander and rushed to her friend's side. Over Kitty's limp form stood the Lieutender, who raised something in her hand. It crackled with energy as a net sailed toward Cerise. As it fanned out, Cerise levitated and sent a beam of energy to surround Kitty, limp in the net and pull her toward her in a sphere. She towed her unconscious friend with one hand as she directed beams of crimson power toward the others that fired at her.  
  
"You can't stop me," Cerise said. "Few are the constructs of man or woman which can stand my unfettered fury!"  
  
"Tough talk, feather brain!" shouted the Lieutender. Cerise felt something sting her back as it lashed around her neck. From below she saw a sparking surge of power streak through a long cable, which had lashed around her legs. Four Soldiers had unleashed energy whips, and snared her in them. Cerise thrashed, beaming wild blasts in all directions. Seeing her chance, the Lieutender took three steps and flipped up, a gun in her hand as she pressed it to Cerise' armored neck, and shot point blank with a resounding KCHOW!  
  
"KOMBAT has ceased!" shouted the Lieutender, as her comrades snared Cerise in their energy whips and the sphere faded from around Kitty. Both women were tossed into a heap as the footsoldiers attended to their fallen comrades. The Kommander groaned as she came to, and saw her Lieutender slowly helping her up.  
  
"You are victorious?" she asked slowly as she leaned on her Lieutender.  
  
"Yes Kommander Maxima," she said slowly. "Our special Huntars have captured the Shi'ar saboteurs..."  
  
"Good, now we can have some bargaining power, and send them over for Interrogation, the Mastrex will be pleased," smiled Kommander Maxima cruelly as she walked over and put her hand down to take off the helmets. Gasps came out when the features of Cerise and Kitty were revealed.  
  
"IT is the promised," whispered Lieutender Gallia.  
  
"The Shadowcat," whispered Maxima reverently. They had been on the ill-fated raid which had been sent to capture Kitty Pryde and secure the team Excalibur a year or so ago.  
  
"We must take her to the Mastrex..."  
  
"Yes. Tell the ships to only cripple the ship. They can take a message to their leader, Lilandra Nerimani," said the Kommander. "I personally will convey the news to our Mastrex!"  
  
"Hail the Mastrex!" shouted the troops as they saluted, one hand held up diagonally from the body.  
  
***  
  
Khaos and Amanda materialized on the next ship, glancing around. Their silver space armor crackled with eldrich power. They quickly moved away into the cargo hold, Amanda's cloaking spell hiding them from view of Satyrnyne's troopers. They heard the sounds of battle and the shouts as laser fire rammed into the ship, rocking it.   
  
IN the bridge, they hid in plain sight, watching the battle from the pov of the enemy as Cerise's ship turned to bear on the main screen. Frantically the all-female crew swung into action, shouting orders as she brought their cruiser to bear.   
  
"This ship is alive," Khaos whispered to Amanda, unheard as she kept up her clever spell of concealment.  
  
"Yes, like the Phalanx..." she nodded, keeping up her concentration. "How did they..."  
  
"We shall soon see," he said. "Let us hope D'marran knows which ship we are on..."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Amanda, still not trusting Cerise.  
  
"And since their ships are not cold iron, but partly living matter, techno organic, our powers could theoretically affect them... in a way that this Saturnine did not anticipate," Khaos said through his com.  
  
"Yes... so Cerise DOES need us more then she realizes," Amanda said.  
  
"Do not be bitter," said Khaos. "I do not think she will long hold unrequited feelings for your mate..."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" she asked.  
  
"Last night, I made a proposal to her that she could not refuse," Khaos smiled.  
  
"You mean, you and she..." Amanda said, with a smile perking up her lips.  
  
"Indeed... she was MOST receptive..."  
  
"That's the BEST news I've heard all day," Amanda laughed.  
  
"Concentrate on your spell," he smiled back. Hopes lifted, she channeled all her concentration into the spell.  
  
***  
  
Rahne and Kurt materialized on the last ship, and Kurt quickly ducked into the shadows, climbing the walls while Rahne hid behind some crates. They had materialized in the cargo hold, and awaited the sounds of battle as the ship shook.   
  
"I hope D'marran has his head on straight," Kurt mumbled into the comlink. So far the crew rushed about, sending out small ships to intercept, Nightcrawler guessed.  
  
"D'marran to Nightcrawler, are you in position?" came D'marran's voice.  
  
"Ja," Kurt nodded. "Where now?"  
  
"Stay out of sight. We've put everyone else on board. We'll break off the attack in five minutes... and then we're hoping they head back to the base. We've got a tracker on each of you that will transmit an encrypted signal. Hopefully we can trace it to her base... and you can commence the search."  
  
"Have you heard from Cerise, and are they able to detect this signal?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It's triple scrambled. I don't' think she has our latest Shi'ar subspace codes. Your armor's decoding it now. She'll think it's just space static..." said D'marran. "Cerise and Kitty have been noticed, and already they've been captured..."  
  
"Mein Gott," Nightcrawler gasped.  
  
"Hold on, it's part of the plan," D'marran's voice reassured him. Just then they heard the alarms stop, and the sounds of the crewmembers cheering as a voice came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"When your ship reaches the base, you must get out, and scope the area. Wolfsbane must use her senses to scope out the captives, as we hope Cerise and Kitty will be able to distract Saturnine, and the stealth team tap into the computers to disable the weapons and the shield generators. You'll have to report back, and hope that the others will scope out the layouts... the technoorganic confirms that he'll transmit the layout of the base to us, and to you once he hooks into the computers..."  
  
"Good," said Kurt. "I think they're convinced you're gone..."  
  
"D'marran out. Good luck, and Sharra and Kythree's grace be with you, Nightcrawler and your team..."  
  
"Aye," Kurt nodded. "God be with us all, and have mercy on us..."  
  
"Kurt, listen," Rahne whispered. They tuned into the broadcasts which rung out loud and clear throughout the ship, which was pressurized. Still they kept their helmets on, just in case so the ship would not see them. They quickly operated their armor's chameleon mechanisms, adjusting them for the atmosphere as they heard the loudspeakers.  
  
"This is your Kommander! Break off the attack! WE have hostages, and we have repelled the attackers! Return to base immediately!" said the loudspeaker. "WE have shown the enemy we are stronger! Now we must have the celebration!"  
  
"What?" Kurt asked.  
  
"We have captured two saboteurs and we will broadcast their interrogation live over the band. We will show the Shi'ar fools that we are a force to be reckoned with! Your Majestrix Saturnine commends you on this brave show of force!"  
  
"Indeed," Kurt mumbled.   
  
"Kitty and Cerise?" asked Rahne.  
  
"I hope they know what they're doing," Kurt said as he clung to the ceiling. Rahne nodded, feeling bitterness at the thought of her friends being captured, even if it was according to plan. From what she heard about the Majestrix Saturnine, she figured it would be a nasty ordeal for Kitty and Cerise. They had to work fast.  
  
*** 


	11. Twist of Fate

_My apologies that this has been SOOO long in coming! I finally have the ideas on how I'm going to finish it off. Please forgive me! I hope it's worth the wait! Revised when pointed out just what Jubes was doing at the X mansion..._

**Loose Ends**

**_Chapter 11 Revised!_**

by Trynia Merin

**

* * *

**

"Beam them out!" came a crackling set of words.

"NO!" Kurt yelled. Rahne squealed as a Shi'ar transport beam wrapped them and they vanished from inside the base.

"What are you DOING?" he roared as he saw D'Marran in the transporter room. "You said we were to..."

"I apologize, Mr. Wagner... but we're surrounded by enemy vessels... we had to pull you out before..."

"Spaleen, you LIED!" Rahne screamed as she leapt onto D'marran and knocked him down. "You traitor... ye never MEANT us to get there at all!"

"What is the meaning of this!" Kurt yelled as guards rushed over and grabbed Rahne. She slashed back at them only to be crumpled by a stun beam.

"RRAAGH!" she roared, back arching as she landed.

"Unfortunately, we cannot allow you two to endanger us..." D'marran said sternly as he stepped back, and Nightcrawler wrestled in the grip of the two soldiers. "WE need you alive, Kurt Wagner."

"Why do you stop us? The plan was..."

"The plan was working well. We have accomplished what we needed, foolish earthling," D'marren laughed. "So trusting you were... do you REALLY think we would follow a pratorium Imperial Guardswoman to our deaths? Your pathetic little planet means little to us..."

"But you swore... the Empress Lilandra..."

"The Empress is not our true leader, fool. But the Princess Deathbird herself. She paid us WELL to stage this entire farce. So that Saturnine could take over your world. In return we gave her the X man Kitty Pryde as payment, and she will dispose of Cerise. The Empress Lilandra will get a report soon that Cerise perished trying to fulfill her mission..."

"How could you..."

"Simple. D'kandra, take us away. Bring back the other hostages..."

"But what of the others..."

"Leave them behind to Mastrex Saturnine. They are to be her pawns in the takeover of Earth. Once she secures it for us, then the real plans can begin..."

"And what would THAT be?" Nightcrawler demanded. He tried to teleport, but a sputter of Brimstone putted and he was immobilized.

"Oh, and if you try using your puny powers, be reminded that we have ways of neutralizing them. I would relax and enjoy the ride. Deathbird will enjoy seeing you again, X man..."

"Why me?"

"Because you were there to thwart her. But you won't be alone. Put him with the others..."

"You traitors!" Nightcrawler screamed as they dragged him off.

* * *

Kitty Pryde felt sweat pour down her forehead. She strained against the bindings on her wrists, only to find they were holding her body. An inhibitor collar squeezed against her neck provided the answer to why she remained bound. Someone had snared the Shadowcat, and there would be HELL to pay. 

"My pretty Kitty how naughty of you to deny me," Saturnine laughed, caressing her cheek.

"Save it, bitch," Kitty hissed, turning her face and snapping with her teeth.

Saturnine laughed, shaking her head and licking the blood that dripped from Kitty's bite. She licked it thoughtfully and grinned. "My little cat has fangs. You were trained well by whoever, but you will not deny me the plans I have for you..."

"What is THAT?" Kitty snorted.

"You are my heir. The daughter I could never have. All this was a ruse to get YOU into my hands, away from that chain smoking limey you've become lovers with. What you see in him is apparent to me, but he was once in my thrall as well. We have the same taste in men..."

"Excuse me?" Kitty asked, blinking.

"Pete Wisdom is known to me before. Black Ops ran into Vixen, and I happened to take a liking to him. Although he pleased me, he was too smart for his own good..."

"Nice try, Satyr," Kitty laughed, shaking her head. "Trying to make me jealous is so pathetic."

"It was worth a shot," Saturnine shrugged, winking. "But I still say we are more alike. And this proves it."

"Only proves that you're pathetic. Please, hiding on an asteroid is so lame... to borrow a phrase from a certain X man..."

"HMMM I figured as much..."

"Now what?" Kitty snorted. "I'm tired of the head games, chick. Let's just get to it. You wanna use some mind tricks to get me going. Forget it sis..."

"You always WERE jealous of Jubilee, weren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Kitty blinked.

"Jubilee. That strike a nerve?"

"Don't see why? She's just some stupid KID."

"You always resented the fact that Jubilee was a replacement for you... weren't you?"

"Heh, not," said Kitty. "Give me a break."

"I know why you love Wisdom. He reminds you of your old mentor, does he not? I know ALL About you, how you trained in Japan... how a certain X man saved your soul from the darkness. That darkness is what makes us like mother and daughter, Kathryn Pryde. You deny the strength that it gives you. But I dug and I dug deep. All the dirty secrets you hide I know."

"So what? Don't know HOW reliable it is..."

"When I use the Hellfire club's secret database," Saturnine laughed. "Oh yes. I know all about your bond to that hairy excuse of an ex weapon X operative. There IS a resemblance between him and your boyfriend Wisdom."

"Yeah, it takes a genius to notice it," Kitty snorted. "Get on with it, and just stop yapping already. You're making my head hurt."

"Like father, like daughter... or in your case, like Wolverine, like Shadowcat," grinned Saturnine. "You are cut from the same cloth. And as such, even more the heir..."

"Tell me something I don't know," Kitty shook her head. "If this is brainwashing..."

"No, this is only the warm-up. I have many ways of getting what I want from you. Willingly or unwillingly. Unlike the vaunted Wolverine, you still haven't unleashed that same dark side of your soul. That which you bury, the feline Shadowcat. And I intend to draw that out of you. Making you realize that your self-serving ways are only going to leave you powerless and weak. When you could be forged of strength as I..."

"Dream on," Kitty said.

"Your choice. I think I'll leave you to think about it, while I attend to other details," said Saturnine. She blew Kitty a kiss and walked away. Sighing, Kitty Pryde closed her eyes and shook her head. Anger filled her, and she felt a twisting in her stomach. So this was all to lure her back to the crime lady's side. Yet her words should mean nothing, and yet the mention of her old mentor, and father figure dredged up painful emotions. And jealousy. Jealousy that he had taken on another young charge, a gum popping, smart aleck mall rat from So Cal with a nasty attitude.

"Can't let it bother me. I've got a mission," she murmured. Still the memories surfaced, of the mind warping and twisting at the hands of Ogun, and at the manipulations that Courtney Ross had imposed. Was it just her lack of sleep, or something else that was making her on edge? It seemed incredibly hot and tight, and she felt an urge to want to snap the chains and tear Saturnine's eyes out.

"Wait Kitty, you gotta grip your self-control... don't let her get to you... that's the first thing that Wolvie would say... remember?" she whispered. Angry tears dripped down her face and she felt an ache. The X men were no longer her team and yet there was the unresolved hurt and loss of Rachel. How many more teammates must she lose? And Kurt was perhaps in danger as well.

* * *

"My pretty birdie," Saturnine said as she grabbed Cerise's chin and turned her head this and that. 

"Laugh now, woman, but when I am through," said Cerise.

"You think you're so tough, Amazon?" laughed Saturnine. "You would do best to join me than be a slave to your pathetic Shi'ar empress..."

"That is not your concern, primitive..."

"In my dimension I was Majestrix, and I ruled worlds with an iron fist. What is to say I won't take over your precious Shi'ar empire when Earth is mine, and the superior technologies I brought from my dimension 23 are in place? All you see is the fruit of my memories. Your precious Shi'ar are only a few steps ahead of me... and I will capture your ship and have its secrets..."

"Boasts and hot air, criminal," said Cerise.

"Takes one to know one, eh Birdie?" laughed Saturnine. "You hate serving that empress. You long to be free. Join ME and you won't serve any master. You can even have what you most desire..."

"And that would be what?" Cerise snorted.

"The leader of Excalibur. Nightcrawler. Don't think I didn't notice how you two kissed one another so long ago..."

"He loves another..." said Cerise.

"But you HATE it. And you can't STAND that he didn't come after you, could you? The man of your dreams abandoned you to be a SLAVE to the Empress... and he thinks you a killer..."

"I serve the Empire. Nothing else matters," Cerise droned.

"Spoken like a mindless puppet of Lilandra. Seems to me that you deserve to see the misery that you have spawned. There is no shame in having killed. Why worry about what they think? At my side you can make Lilandra BEG for making you suffer needlessly..."

"The Shi'ar are bound by codes and laws ancient before your sun had planets," Cerise said quietly.

"Typical drivel. The Shi'ar are birdbrains with not the stomach for conquest. They should have been shot years ago. Only the empress Deathbird could see the way. Unfortunately she was exiled. Would that she and I could..."

"Do what you want with me. But the Shi'ar Imperium will crush you and your little force easily," Cerise hissed. "You cannot stand up to the entire Imperial guard..."

"I won't have to," Saturnine mocked. She dragged back her hand, and a sickening crack shot across Cerise's face. Once, twice, and three times. Cerise spat blood at her, and laughed.

"You are a fool, hatchling," Cerise said. "You know not what you face..."

"And you are obviously not worth my attention. Kill her... when the time is right. I wish to use her to reach Kitty Pryde..." said Saturnine to her guards. She exited, laughing as Cerise hung there defiantly.

* * *

"Cerise!" Khaos cried. Wisdom grabbed him around the neck, restraining him. 

"Shto, stop it, or I'll hurt you! There is NOTHING you can do!" Wisdom grunted as he held him back.

"My love, I MUST have her! That witch with the silver hair will PAY!" Khaos hissed.

"Amanda help me luv," Pete pleaded. Amanda Sefton gestured and magical shackles reached out to bind him so Wisdom could let him go.

"This is no time for that, mate. She's got my Kitty, an' I feel the same way..." Pete Wisdom snapped as he slapped the dark elf across the face. "Now get it together, cause we need ya..."

"You dare strike me!"

"He's right," Amanda Sefton snapped. "Calm DOWN for pity's sake. This doesn't help Kitty or Cerise..."

"They will pay for this," Pete promised.

In a small cargo bay they gathered. Doughlock's gold threads plugged them into the main computer unit. When he had seen Khaos and Amanda being overpowered, he had diverted the soldiers with a fake distress call. Then he had observed as Kurt and Rahne Sinclair were dematerialized.

"Silence please. Our difficulties are compounded... self has discovered a Shi'ar transport beam has captured Self Kurt and Self Rahne..."

"You're kidding..." Wisdom shook his head.

"It is true, friend Wisdom. We are all alone..."

"How can..." Khaos trailed off. "we're alone?"

"Why do you think he summoned us back here," Amanda asked. "We're safe here as long as my magic can cloak us, and Douglock can keep the computer from thinking we're enemies. Why do you think I teleported us all here?"

"How did you KNOW?" Khaos grunted.

"Simple mate. Me guts told me that D'marran was a rat," Wisdom said, tucking a smoke between his teeth and lighting it. "And Douglock did some digging a bit earlier... so he signaled Amanda in the suit..."

"Without my knowledge?" Khaos demanded.

"We had to make it look real, to get your butt out of there," Amanda apologized. "I'm sorry, but I'm just as mad as you are. They have my boyfriend on that crate of birds... along with Rahne, and Colossus..."

"Colossus?"

"Yes. They got him too," said Amanda. "Douglock, tell them how you sensed his lifesigns briefly..."

"So what now?" Khaos asked. "We are trapped!"

"Free Captain Britain, and Meggan. Then have them help get us out of here," Amanda said firmly.

"I'm with ya, luv," said Wisdom. "Got a plan?"

"Yes," Amanda said. "but we'll need a little help. We can't fight them all ourselves..."

"How can we?"

"Whoever D'marran serves, he's probably not working for Lilandra," said Amanda. "From what Kurt told me, the X men were her friends. But for some reason they wanted Kurt and Colossus, both X men at one time..."

"Why not take Kitty?"

"A deal perhaps," said Wisdom darkly. "Saturnine wanted Kitty. Always wanted her for some sick reason."

"And you know this HOW?" Khaos asked. Wisdom blushed.

"Let's just say I know the bird pretty well... and leave it at that..." he flushed.

"So what are our options? Who's going to be able to help us here?" asked Khaos.

"The X men," said Amanda. "If I can use your IBIC power to boost my teleport spell I have enough to bring one or two to help us..."

"But why not contact them?"

"Too risky. Douglock, can you get the computer to punch a hole so I can extend my spells outside?" asked Amanda.

"How are you even gonna FIND them?" Wisdom asked, scratching his head.

"Simple. My powers of the Winding way enable me to trace the souls of the X men. Those closest to a place of magic will be transported here... I left something in the Mansion for just an emergency..."

"Such as..."

"Kurt's friends all had keepsakes he gave them. A mystical mirror in the X mansion. a gateway to a place called Limbo. Although I am not sorceress supreme, I can still pierce the way to Limbo, and get one of the lesser Demons to help me. One of us must go in and through Limbo and the other side to the X mansion, and get the X men... to help..."

"This is risky," said Wisdom.

"What must I do to help you?" Khaos asked as she removed her shackles.

"Join your power of IBIC with me," she said tracing a pentagram, and taking wisdom's lighter to light several small candles. Douglock's manipulation of the air system vented out the candles and bypassed the fire suppression systems. Wisdom stood back, watching as Amanda dispelled her armor, and Khaos stood ready.

"I know this magic..." he said as she traced mystical symbols. "It is not unlike my own transit spell that brought me to your world..."

"Good then you know what must be done..." Amanda said quietly. She began the chant, and mystical energies swirled and coalesced in the heart of the pentagram. Grasping his mystical talisman, Khaos raised it and focused its power in the heart of the shape. A whirlwind swirled, and forces reached out.

"Mystical lords of space and time, your mistress commands you to find those we seek. The friends of Kurt... who is close and who can help now..."

Her eyes glowed white and a strange demon stepped partway through. "Holy..." Wisdom mumbled.

"Keep back... he is Wyther, a demon of a realm called Limbo who is known to the Margali... this gateway will let me step inside, and bring two others out..."

"Why not just take us all there?" asked Wisdom.

"Good question," Amanda said. "But one must be here to have the portal open. Wisdom, go with Wyther. Get help. Get the X men..."

"Why me?" he asked. "They don't know me proper!"

"Go! Get the X men's help while I stay here... Wyther... show him the way..." she barked.

"Yes mistress," he nodded, grabbing Wisdom and pulling him through. The gate momentarily sealed, leaving Khaos and Amanda panting.

"Bloody HELL!" Wisdom yelled as he was dragged into a realm of blood and fire. "Where the ruddy..."

"This way, little man," said Wyther as he dragged Wisdom into a large Citadel at the heart of limbo. "Quiet or HE will hear..."

"Who?"

"Belasco, the true lord. I am loyal to Margali and her kin, but we must hie to the portal..."

"I'm not even goin' to ask mate... where's the ruddy door to the X men and how can you..."

"This way... Wisdom," said Wyther as he pushed Pete Wisdom down a long corridor of strange flashing discs. Momentarily they appeared only to randomly vanish. He shoved Wisdom towards one that had appeared just before a mirror.

"There is the X mansion. You must go through the mirror and tell them..."

"Ruddy hell I will... what makes you think they'll believe me!"

"They must. You must bring them to help. The one called Xavier will know."

"But this is all messed up!"

"Go now, human... the disc is prepared," Wyther snorted as he grabbed Wisdom and kicked him through the disc that opened up in the mirror's dark surface. With a demon's boot in his bum, he shot through and felt shattering glass.

"Ruddy stupid TOERAG!" he snapped, tumbling into the hallway. He groaned, picking himself up as he looked around. Someone's room, a girl's no doubt. Blinking he saw the rock posters and garish punk bands, and glanced. Multiple cardboard boxes were half opened, while a packed suitcase lay with clothes strewn all about. It looked as if the occupant had just arrived but never unpacked properly. Dust had been brushed off of the items here and there, while some of the posters had been taken down and rolled up into tight small bundles. 

"X mansion, eh? Not impressed... probably some young bird's flat, and it looks like they never unpacked their goodies," he murmured, rubbing his sore backside. He tensed as the door clicked open, and dove behind the bed to wait to see whose room it was.

Gum snapped, and he heard the din of a girl singing off key. Glancing up at the mirror he saw the bright garish coat and pink sunglasses holding her hair back. He groaned, realizing she was just a kid. Far younger than Rahne, but that X man badge on her pink shirt told him this was the X mansion. Or else some younger contingent. Just what was this one doing there? He had heard tales of the girl named Jubilee, but he could have sworn she had been sent away to Generation X a year or so ago. Just his luck that he dropped in when the brat was visiting her 'home' with the 'Yes men.'

* * *

Jubilation Lee had come back for a rare visit with Wolverine. Since most of the other X men were on missions, Jubilee and Wolverine were spending their time together watching the Mansion. Already she had spent a few days just getting aclamated to the changes in her absence. While she had been gone, Storm had made certain her room remained untouched so she could come back and visit during the holidays. At the Masachuesttes academy she shared a room with Paige. Now she was headed back to see what other clothes she could sort through from her old mess and send on to Kitty Pryde at Muir, or send on to her current assignment at Generation X when she returned.

She delighted in annoying Wolverine's other 'Punkin', having just sent some old things from Masachusettes to rile Pryde. Unfortuantely she had no idea that Pryde's current flame had stumbled into her room headlong. All Jubilation was set for mentally was taking her sorted boxes down to Wolverine so they could pack them up and have them shipped back to the Academy when her break was over.

Jubilee stopped, glancing around the room. "Hey, what gives?" she asked, pulling off her Walkman. "Wolvie... is that you?"

Wisdom darted around the bed, grabbing her by the wrists before the sparkling plasma at her fingertips could detonate. "Shuddup sweetheart! I need you to listen and listen good!"

"Let me go you dweeb!" Jubilee cursed, kicking and squirming. A hand clamped over her mouth and she struggled hard against her attacker. Wisdom grunted as her elbow slammed his gut, and he let go. A fizzle of sparks slammed into him, and he barely brought up his hotknives in time.

"You little pain! Ya gotta listen to me!"

"YEAH Right, jerko! Get out of here before I nail you!" Jubilee snapped, leaping on her bed and sizzling another volley of plasma at him. Hotknives crashed into it, sizzling in midair.

"Got no time for this, girl, you have to listen! Kitty Pryde an' Kurt need you! I'm from Excalibur!"

"I don't care if you're from Camelot dude, you're history unless you get out of here!" Jubilee yelled as she leapt on him, knocking him flat. He grunted as she reached out, and rolled her over, pinning her with his hands seizing her wrists.

"Listen to me now, girl! You have to STOP!"

"Let me go you..." Jubilee hissed at him, struggling. "LET ME GO!"

"Dammit, you better listen! I need the X men's help or Pryde is history!"

"I suggest ya listen to the kid, or else," grated a low voice that made Wisdom's blood run cold. "Let go of her, an back away REAL slow like..."

"Wolvie!" Jubilee yelled. "Thank god you are like soo in time!"

"Perfect, ruddy perfect," Wisdom cursed as he felt three points pressing into his back. "I don't have TIME for this, mate... Pryde's in danger..."

"Let the kid go, now, bub, an I won't hurt ya much..." Wolverine gritted, his breath hot against Wisdom's neck. Slowly he got off Jubilee, feeling the claws dig into his coat.

"Bloody stupid... we're wasting TIME! Kitty Pryde NEEDS YOU!"

"What?" Jubilee asked as she got up, and moved around.

"What's that, bub?" asked the voice. "Turn around REAL slow like, an' don't move or you'll get paffed or skewered..."

"Stupid bleedin' toerag, you gotta listen!" Wisdom snarled, as he spun around, his hands tingling with fire as he faced down the blue and yellow costumed man, about three inches shorter. "Pryde's in danger..."

"Did you say what I think ya said, pal?" Wolverine snarled, pushing Jubilee behind him safely. "If yer lyin'..."

"I'm not, mate," said Wisdom. "Look, put the cutlery away an' let's talk like... Pryde sent me. An' unless you let me tell you what's what, she's toast... an' I'll be DAMNED if the girl I care about..."

"Wolvie, he's so lying..."

"Shush kid," said Logan. He sniffed quietly. Wisdom held up his hands, sighing as the Canadian sniffed carefully. He sheathed his claws, and Jubilee opened her mouth to protest.

"Wolvie... get a clue he almost killed me!"

"Yer tellin' the truth I smell Kitty all over ya. Before I skewer ya, you'd better have a GOOD explanation for scarin' the snot outta the kid... an' for yer intentions towards my kitty..."

"Your... kitty?" Jubilee asked, hand on her hip.

"We're together, if that's what ya mean, mate. Now, if ya want to help, let's get out of this room before I loose me eyes..." Wisdom breathed. "I need a bloody fag..."

"Eww gross!"

"C'mon, let's both have a smoke," Wolverine said as he grabbed Wisdom's shoulder roughly and pushed him ahead. "C'mon Jubes, I need ya to back me up in case he tries something..."

"Nice to meet ya too, mate," Wisdom mumbled as Wolverine pushed him out and down the hallway.

* * *


	12. Wisdom and Wolvie

**__**

Chapter 12

* * *

In the Kitchen of the X mansion, Pete Wisdom sat across from the man who had raised Kitty Pryde. He chuckled, realizing what they said about kids wanting to marry their dads. He was hairy, short, smoked, and swore like a sailor. Just the kinda guy Pete Wisdom could relate to. Also he wasn't a bloody yank, he was Canadian. Not too bad.

"Okay Bub, mind telling me what's going on here?" Wolverine asked.

"Bloody spandex. Do ya always have to wear bloody spandex?" Wisdom griped.

"Not my idea, Brit," said Wolverine as he yanked off his hood. Wisdom saw the dark brown eyes fixing into his with a feral stare that unsettled him. Damn he thought HE was intimidating. This guy cornered the market. No WONDER Kitty wasn't phased by his rude boorish exterior.

"So, what do we do with him, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked, as she strode in, and Wisdom put his hand over his ear.

"Another bleedin' kid…"

"Shut up, dweeb. Only reason I don't paff ya is cause Wolvie wants to talk… otherwise… watch it!" she said, snapping gum into his face.

"She always like this?" Wisdom mumbled.

"Sometimes she's much better," Wolverine said as she plunked a beer down next to him, alongside an ash tray. Wisdom fumbled for his pack of Marlboroughs. "So, what's going on?"

"Kitty Pryde is stuck. She's been knicked by some silver haired bitch named Saturnyne who's got a nasty gripe against Kitty. And Kurt an' the others wot comprise Excalibur are in over their heads. It's two short planks, guv. An' unlessen you an' me get our bums up there…"

"Now let me get this straight, Brit. Yer sayin' that Kitty's trapped by some silver haired bitch on a space station, and she needs our help?" Wolverine asked as he lifted a beer to his lips. Tucking a cigar between his lips, he motioned to Jubilee. She snapped her fingers beneath it, and it lit.

"You got the story right enough," said Wisdom. "But get the lead outta yer bum, an' round up the other X men…"

"Sorry bub, but we're it," Wolverine said as Wisdom slapped a hand to his head. "So who exactly ELSE is mixed up in this?"

"Kurt's gone, and so is your iron skinned mate from Russia… and Rahne, and Amanda…"

"Wait, wait WAIT!" Jubilee waved a hand. "Look, Wolvie who IS this guy?"

"Shh, quiet I'm tryin' to find out… so yer Kitty's boyfriend, huh? How long?"

"Long enough. I take it you're her 'Wolvie', the bloke what trained her n' all in those ninja moves… good job by the way… but she's gonna pop her clogs unless you help me like…"

"I get the message, British," he said as Wisdom let a puff of smoke curl up in his face. "So, we've gotta get ourselves up there. Only one small detail… we don't have any way…"

"Brilliant," mumbled Wisdom. "Look, I got here through some mirror thing like, an' Amanda said…"

"Wolvie, how ARE we gonna get there to help them, if they are in trouble?"

"Details, kiddo," said Wolverine. "Okay, I believe ya for now. Obviously you're stupid enough to face ME without havin' told me you two was together… so you're either desperate or crazy. An' since yer not crazy and ya smell like Pun'kin, I'll buy this whole mess. Only thing is that we gotta get our butts up there…"

"Figures," Wisdom mumbled. "God I need a peg…"

"Right here," said Wolverine, getting up and wandered over to grab a bottle from the liquor cabinet. "Get two glasses, kiddo…"

"Okay, but I still…" Jubilee trailed off as she walked over and grabbed two whisky glasses from the sideboard. Logan pulled off the stopper and poured two portions of whisky, plunking ice in them, and shoving one before the Ex Black Air agent.

"Thanks, mate. Much obliged… an' just the way I likes it too…" Wisdom nodded, knocking back half the glass as Logan did the same.

"Not bad for a kid who has no healin' factor," Wolverine lifted an eyebrow. "Now, we're agreed. Jubes an' I will help ya spring our friends, and nail this silver haired broad…"

"Wolvie… how are we gonna… we can't just call the Starship Enterprise an' BEAM up…" Jubilee folded her hands across her chest.

"Are we gonna take the kid?" asked Wisdom with a groan.

"She's part o' the package deal," said Wolverine. "She goes, or I stay… deal?"

"Fine, let's just get moving," Wisdom nodded. "I assume ya got a way around the sitch, old man?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. C'mon let's go to the hanger, and see what ol' Blue Boy has rigged up…" Wolverine motioned. Taking his glass he shoved his cigar between his lips and motioned Wisdom to follow. At a distance Wisdom did so, taking his own glass and thanking his lucky stars Wolverine would tolerate his smoking. That alone was promising.

* * *

"Amanda, are you all right?" asked Khaos as he supported her.

"Yes I will be… thanks to your help… I hope that Wisdom has the good sense to come back to the mirror…"

"You told him to 'get up here'… as self recalls, there is no method of space flight transportation available on the same level of technology as the Shi'ar…"

"He has to come… if they know it's me who sent him… they'll remember… I hope," Amanda prayed as she sat there.

"Douglock, are they finding us?" Khaos asked, helping Amanda to sit down.

"Negative, self friend Khaos. We are undetectable. Am continuing to monitor our trajectory… and that of the others…"

"Can you use these machines to show us what is going on with Cerise and Kitty?" asked Khaos.

"Affirmative. Watch on the viewscreen…" said Doughlock, manipulating several circuits. Gently Khaos helped Amanda to sit in a chair near the console, as Douglock stood up. They hunched around the small display, while the screen flickered on.

Images crackled, and Khaos felt his heart stop at the sight of Cerise bound by her wrists, next to the slender form of Kitty Pryde. The cell door slid open, to admit the tall slender silver haired figure of Saturnine. She drew a gloved hand through her straight locks, and strode over towards Kitty.

__

Gently she patted Kitty's cheek, whispering, "Wake up, Kitty… I have to speak to you…"

"What do you want?" Kitty snapped.

"Your attention. You seemed lonely, so I brought you some company…"

"Cerise… did you hurt her?"

"She is well enough, for the moment…" said Saturnine. "Whether she remains that way depends on you…"

"Really, this is old… using hostages…"

"Tried and true methods work the best…" said Saturnine with an overdramatic sigh. "And don't think I've forgotten about your little friends from Excalibur. I know they're hiding somewhere and I will find them at my leisure. No doubt they'll come trying to rescue you… but they won't succeed…"

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Become my disciple and heir. Simple as that. And give me a chance to show you what I have planned. Who knows, you might even LIKE it…"

"How do I know you'll let them go?"

"I might, and I might not. Depends on my mood. You see, it would be stupid of me to just release them when they could tell everyone where I'm hiding…"

"If you are so powerful, they will mean nothing… and you could find a way to use them," Kitty mumbled.

"True. I ask only for a day of your time. To consider what I have to offer. If I don't release them, they can either live in luxury or in misery. Choice is up to you."

"So you don't plan on releasing them?"

"Not till I know you're sincere in joining me, Shadowcat," said Saturnine. "But if you at least promise to listen, no harm will come to them… yet…"

"What about your Shi'ar friends?"

"Deathbird is power hungry enough to become my ally. She will keep her dear sister in the dark. I had not mentioned that part of the deal. I can even help Cerise here become free. If Lilandra thinks her dead, then she is free from her obligation as a Royal Praetorian Imperial guard. She and her lover can go wherever they please…"

"You sold my friends to the Shi'ar!" Kitty yelled.

"But you and I can get them back, in exchange for a better deal. You see, kitty dear, we need each other. And I think that working with me would be far preferable than becoming a prize of Princess Deathbird…"

"You don't trust her, do you?"

"Not really. It's mutual convenience. And I don't think our alliance will last… at least not after she gets the Imperial crown and deposes Lilandra…" Saturnine said as she tapped her chin, and her silver lips twisted into a bizarre smile. "Good alliances as SOO hard to find nowadays…"

"So, I help you help me? Is that it?" Kitty asked bitterly.

"That's about the size of it, dear heart," said Saturnine. "And just in case you have some idea bout being noble, I'm keeping the canary lady here as a hostage. The more you listen and learn the better her treatment. And I might even let your friends try and rescue her…"

"Fine… then let's get started," Kitty mumbled.

"Magna, bring her some suitable clothes and food," said Saturnine, as she clapped her hands. They unchained Kitty, and snapped her arms in cuffs behind her back.

"Shall we carry her along to your chambers?"

"Yes. Follow me… trust is not so easily won. But we will work together," Saturnine winked as she stroked Kitty's cheek. Cerise moaned as they carried Kitty out, after the strutting form of Saturnine.

"Kitty, don't! You don't know what she's capable of!" Cerise cried.

"Swine," hissed Khaos. "No doubt she intends to use pervasive means to bind the child to her…"

"You know what she's going to do, huh?" Amanda sighed. "The old master slave thing… typical…"

"That woman loves no men save those she can make her slaves. Her real love is for her own sex," said Khaos. "Such things are commonplace on my world. For one sex to love the same is not uncommon and accepted far more than in your world. But this woman plans to use that 'love' as a weapon, twisted and sick…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Amanda winced. "We've GOT to get Wisdom's butt back here…"

"Query, will you be informed when Wisdom is in proximity?"

"Wyther is watching the mirror in Kitty's old room. I hope that Wisdom realizes all he needs to do is to stand by it…"

"I shall ready the spell, sorceress," said Khaos as he reached for his statue. "I should have the requisite power to cast it, with your guidance, so to save your energies…"

"Thank you," she nodded as she turned her chair and gestured. Eldritch power flared, and crackled. Undetectable by the probes, the technomagical power of IBIC wreathed her and Khaos, flickering into the heart of the pentagram. A disk widened, and they could peer through as Wyther's face blinked up.

"Mistress, he's just wandering into the room now… took him long enough…"

"Get ready to grab him and whoever else," said Amanda. "I can't hold this for long…"

"Gotcha, boss," said Wyther as he sank out of sight. Glancing beyond him, Douglock saw a chamber below, and the hole in the pentagram's center was a portal, similar to one of Magic's stepping discs. He remembered Magik's ability, and queried if Amanda had the same aspirations to Limbo as she.

* * *

Back in West Chester, on Earth, Wolverine and Jubilee were giving their gatecrasher a quick tour of the Mansion. So far Wisdom was mildly impressed. Not to mention annoyed at the two short tour guides poking him with a claw, or threatening to 'Paff' him if he didn't behave himself. Jubilee was a class A stinker, in his eyes. Annoying as HELL, even worse then Pryde.

"Bub, the way in is the way out," said Wolverine as he dragged them both up to Jubilee's room. "You say Amanda used some spells to get ya here…"

"Yeah but…"

"That's the way up there…"

"You believe this?" Jubilee asked, shaking her head.

"C'mon kid," Wolverine said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him. Wisdom chuckled to himself and reached for Jubilee's doorknob.

"Buster, you'd better not trash anything in my room, or I'll…"

"Easy, luv, I'm not gonna do much, except use your mirror," Wisdom chuckled as Jubilee fumed. He opened her door and stepped in, while Wolverine restrained Jubilee with one hand. He kicked stuffed toys out of the way, provoking an angry squeal from the 16-year-old girl, that Logan held back.

"Hey, oi mate, where are ya? We're here!" Wisdom yelled as he approached her mirror. A sock hung overtop, while pictures of boy bands were tucked into the frame. Jubilee pulled a face as Wisdom generated a hot knife and tried to sink it into the mirror.

"You stop that!" Jubilee snapped.

"Settle down, kid," Logan urged, grabbing both her shoulders and pushing her gently down. "He knows what he's doing…"

"Yeah, right," Jubilee mumbled. Her eyes widened as the mirror surface rippled and undulated. Soon a dark demonic shape appeared, and she shivered. Logan's hand tightened protectively on her shoulder.

"Damn, he wasn't kidding," Logan mumbled, pulling his mask on. Both wore space suits, their helmets strapped behind them on hinges that would swing down and lock in place. They were the thinsulated Shi'ar ones, thin as a quarter inch, and indestructible polymer woven with circuitry and breathing chambers that held atmosphere regeneration tanks. They shrunk to fit whoever pulled them on, and Wisdom wore one as well.

"Right this way, Brit," said Wyther, reaching out a claw and grabbing Wisdom. The agent gasped as he was yanked forwards.

"Oi! Watch it, guv!" he barked. Jubilee raised her hands to paff, but Logan stopped her.

"C'mon, that's our cue," Logan said as he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her inside. Behind them the mirror undulated and reformed, till nothing was visible.

"I'm gonna hurl," Jubilee whined as she felt herself bobbing in something strange.

"Dimensional sickness. It'll pass," said Wyther.

"So, you're the guy around here, huh?" Wolverine asked as Jubilee leaned against him.

"Ugh, I know how she feels," Wisdom held his mouth, turning a decided shade of green.

"Up you go," said Wyther, grabbing them and throwing wisdom up, and then motioning to Logan.

"Gimme a boost," Logan said, grabbing Jubilee and flipping over. He landed with his foot on Wyther's massive claw, and it launched him upward into the ceiling. Wisdom felt his stomach turn inside out and landed with a thud on his backside.

"I thought they'd come up through the floor," Douglock said as he observed. Still golden threads were binding him to the console.

"Did you get help?" Amanda panted.

"It's on its way,' Wisdom heaved, and collapsed on his hands and knees. He held his mouth, and his stomach heaved inside out.

With a thud, two figures landed, and Amanda squealed with relief. "Wolverine… thank Goodness…"

"Amanda?" he asked, blinking up at her.

"Who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid," Jubilee groaned, and got up. Just as quickly, she topped over and landed against Wolverine. She hugged her stomach, resisting all urges to puke then and there.

"Easy kid, I gotcha," Wolverine mumbled, choosing to sit down and let Jubilee rest her head and shoulders on his lap so she would not lose her lunch.

"You are indeed a strange one, but no so strange," Khaos commented as he stood over Wolverine. "I sense you have the blood of a warrior… and are an ancient one like myself…"

"Yeah, yeah, who the flamin' heck are ya pal? Ya look like the misfit…"

"He's Khaos… Khaos, meet Wolverine… and who is this?"

"Jubilee…" Wolverine said. "She's with me… so, what's the situation… and where's the elf… an' Pun'kin… an someone better see if he's okay…"

"Pete," Amanda sighed as Wisdom held his stomach, a steaming mess in front of him. She chanted a small spell to relieve his nausea, and he rolled over and sat down, heaving. Jubilee moaned, leaning her head on wolverine's shoulder. Gently he got up, and helped her to sit in a nearby chair.

"Easy, little one… it isn't pretty the first time you go through a door is it?" Amanda soothed, rubbing her forehead.

"Don't call me little, lady," Jubilee mumbled. She flinched as someone shoved a container of water into her hand. Wolverine kept one hand on her shoulder as she sipped it shakily.

"So, is it just me, or do ya look just like Warlock? What gives?" Wolverine frowned as he sniffed Douglock.

"Self friend is Douglock. Not Doug, not Warlock…" said Douglock. "I recognize you, who was friend to Warlock's self…"

"Still flamin talks the same," Wolverine shook his head. "Yo, Pete, ya all right?"

"I'll live, old man," Pete Wisdom sighed. Logan reached into his boot and threw something over. He caught the hip flask and sipped some brandy.

"You know the situation?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, Wisdom here filled me in… so, where are they holding the bird lady and the Pun'kin?"

"WE must save Kitty and Cerise…" said Khaos. "Look there…"

"So THAT'S the broad?" Wolverine saw as Khaos pointed to Kitty being carried into a set of rooms. "Son of a…"

HE growled, wrists flexing and Jubilee felt a pang of jealousy. She leapt up, standing near Amanda and glancing at Wisdom. "I feel the same way, mate," said Wisdom. "Believe me…"

"We gotta play this caper careful… if I know her Pun'kin's stringing' her along…" said Wolverine slowly. "An' we gotta catch her unawares at the right moment…"

"You got a plan mate?"

"Yeah, bare bones of one," said Wolverine. "What we're gonna do is this…"

* * *

Saturnine mumbled a curse as she turned away from where Kitty was lying. The shadowcat had been strapped to a bed with chains; her costume replaced with a uniform identical to Saturnyne's. Wine and fresh fruit were sitting on a tray nearby, and Saturnine perched on a chair at Kitty's bedside.

"How long has she been like this?"

"She did that the moment that we brought her here…"

"No doubt a ninja trick to buy us time," said Saturnine. "But it won't help her. Any sign of the others?"

"None. Doubtless they are hiding from us…"

"Yes. I wonder how long before they try their stupid attempt to save Kitty," Saturnine yawned. "No matter, let's wait and see what they'll do. In the meantime, leave me alone…"

"Yes, Mastrex," nodded the Kommander. She saluted and left them alone. Saturnine sat down on the bed next to kitty and smoothed her hair out of her face. She pressed a kiss to Kitty's brow and smiled.

"I shall wait, my pretty Kitty. I waited for several years; I can wait a few more hours. I know your friends are still there. But we'll have some fun trying to catch them, one by one… won't we?"

* * *

"Do I HAVE to wear this stupid getup?" asked Jubilee as Amanda helped her into a tight blue uniform.

"Yes dearie, we do. So just relax…" said Amanda. She zipped up her own costume, and Jubilee fumbled with her own.

"Seriously weird stuff. This is tighter than Psilocke's getup… so do we pass inspection?" Jubilee asked.

"I think… the only problem is, we're a bit shorter then most of the guards," said Amanda with a sigh. "Which makes me wonder…"

A knock came at the door, and they saw Wisdom poke his head in. "You birds ready?"

"Ready as ever," said Amanda.

"Good, so'm I," Wisdom nodded. Jubilee burst into laughter when she saw Wisdom's getup.

"You gotta be kidding me!" she howled with laughter.

"Wot? Me uniform make me look fat?" he said in a falsetto.

"This spell will only work for 12 hours," Khaos said. "Be glad that it is merely an illusion."

"He's a she?" asked Jubilee. "Major WEIRD!"

"I'll say. You actually don't look half bad," Wolverine mumbled. "An' that's a scary thought…"

"Now myself," said Khaos. Powers merged and blended, and before them stood a convincing female elf, complete with the curves and sinuous body features. She wore a tight blue uniform identical to the other three. Wisdom stood next to them, his hair shoulder length, and his body with small curving hips and breasts. Not extremely voluptuous like those of the female Khaos, but his angular face was at least passably feminine under the cloaking spell.

"Mine is an actual transformation. Yours is but an illusion, to gain you access to Kitty's chambers," said Khaos. "Now… let's go…"

"All right. Be careful, 'Manda, Jubes…" said Wolverine as he nodded.

"You too, Wolvie," said Jubilee. He nodded and rushed off into the shadows. Soon he was long gone.

"Wisdom, you go get Kitty. Khaos, you spring Cerise. Jubes and I will get to Meggan and Captain B," said Amanda. "While Wolverine and Douglock do their deed… this time I hope we won't screw up…"

"Luck to you both," said Khaos. Four dollybird guards went their separate ways, donning the spherical helmets of the guard to hide them.

* * *


	13. Cerise Firecrackers

**__**

Chapter 13

* * *

Amanda and Jubilee made their way down the corridors carefully. They walked past other guardswomen, without having anyone give them a second glance. Warily they listened to distant conversation, and followed the line of conversation and the clues that Douglock had given them.

In cellblock 4B, they turned the corner to see two women guards trading conversation. A glowing tank of liquid surged as the figure drifted inside it, shackled and bonded and thrashing. "Whoa, major weird…" Jubilee whispered.

"That's Captain Britain," said Amanda. "And there in that cell is Megan… we must get to them…"

"Leave that to me," said Jubilee. She strode out, bold as brass, and towards the cellblock.

"You authorized to be here, ensign?"

"We're your relief, girls," said Jubilee brightly. "I'm SURE you must be tired sitting here watching these two all day…"

"It IS time for your shift to change," Amanda said, swallowing her trepidation and joining her.

"ON who's order?"

"Maxima," said Amanda. "Who else?"

"You wanna piss her off? You KNOW what she's like when she…" Jubilee started.

"Okay, all right, you win," said the red headed guard, whose badge said Felina. "We could use a break, right Genera?"

"Yeah, we've been here for too damn long enough. Have fun, girls," said Genera.

"Wait, I'm not so sure," Felina mumbled.

"C'mon, let's GO," Genera hissed. "Here you go, Sintara and Jules… you two must be new…"

"We just came from earth," Amanda said, as she caught the key. Both guards wandered off towards the door. Jubilee glanced around as Amanda slowly shoved the key into the lock, and punched buttons.

"Damn how does…"

"Keep it down," said Jubilee. "That was too easy…"

"Thank our fortunes," said Amanda, finally turning the key and slipping in the right sequence as she looked into her wrist com. The bars crackling over Meggan's cell fizzled out, and she stepped in.

"RARRWWW!" Meggan roared.

"Easy, it's me," she urged. "Amanda…"

"RROOOARRRR…" Meggan snarled, pinning Amanda under her paws. She had shifted to lupine form, her batlike ears pointing out under tufted hair, and red beady eyes gleaming. Why had she reverted to her previous form? No time to question it thought Amanda.

"Shhh, easy…"

"Ohhhh Amanda… thank fate," Meggan whined and bumped her head under the sorceress's hand.

"We're here to get you out…"

"The others…"

"I've got help… now I need your help freeing Brian," said Amanda, helping her to stand. Meggan moved out, bat membranes under her arms rippling. Seeing Brian in the large tank, she hissed.

"Those horrible cows will pay," she snarled. Amanda pressed the key into her inhibitor collar, and it dropped off.

"Easy lady, take a chill pill," Jubilee hissed. Meggan's question was answered with a raise of Amanda's hand.

"I can't get him out," Amanda mumbled, punching in the code. It beeped frustratedly, and she slammed her fist against it.

"Let me," Meggan pushed her away. Claws shot out from her fingertips and she started scraping at the plastic.

"Whoa, she's just like Wolvie," said Jubilee.

"Whoever this Wolvie is, he must know how frustrating this is!" Meggan panted, scraping away the glass. Features blurred as she bulked up on muscle, and suddenly became her old self. Raising her hand, she aimed a mystical blast that shattered the glass. Liquid gushed to the floor, spilling out as Brian topped out.

"That was subtle," said Jubilee. "We got company…"

"Stop, where you are! You're not authorized!" barked a female voice.

A sizzling PAFF caused a scream, as multicolored lights crackled into the source. Soon other shouts echoed and red rods of light streaked past Meggan's hair. She snarled.

"Damn," mumbled Amanda. "We gotta go!"

"I'll get Brian," Meggan said as she picked him up easily in her arms. "Which way?"

"This way…" said Amanda.

"Uh guys, we gotta problem," Jubilee said, her fingers blazing as she paffed two guards that were barreling down on them.

"Shit, this isn't good,' Amanda hissed. She fired her gun in the other direction.

"Bloody perfect," Wisdom cursed as he and Khaos heard the klaxon.

"Let's go…"

"Guys, we got a problem… we're under attack… they know we're here…" came Amanda's voice.

"Have you…"

"We have Meggan and the Captain, but we're barely holding off… we need help… where is Wolverine?"

"I'm almost in the main power block," said Wolverine. "What's going down?"

"We're under siege…"

"I'll come and help you…" wolverine said.

"No, you have to complete your mission," Jubilee called. "Wolvie, we can handle it."

"Kid you're crazy… get outta there!" Logan snapped.

"No, I'll go, blast it," Wisdom said. "You spring the featherhead, Khaos. I'll help the ladies. Wolverine, get your bloody bum down an' help them. I'll ram a whole lot of hotknives into that damn generator an' knock it out."

"But I'm almost…"

"Don't argue," said Wisdom. "Pryde will be all right! Either of us will come back for her…"

Khaos nodded and peeled off, rushing away down the corridor where Cerise's cell was. All hell broke loose seconds later. Wisdom snarled under his breath and took off towards the power room. Knowing Wolverine, he'd probably risk his butt and try and help the others out, because he liked to scrap.

* * *

"Stupid jerk," Logan mumbled. "I can handle the generator!"

"Yes, you're right! Wisdom, help him…" Amanda's voice called. "We're beating them back…"

"Right!" Wolverine called as he rushed off down the corridors. His nose told him the source of the power, and he was oh so close.

A female guard burst on the scene, and he rushed towards them claws extended. "Get outta my way, broads!" he snarled.

"Get him!" Maxima hissed, firing towards Wolverine. He tumbled and flipped overtop, his claws swiping. Guns clattered in useless pieces as the lady guards saw him disappear down the corridor.

From the other direction, a fellow tall guard burst through. "Which way did that animal go?" she barked.

"That way… it has claws… we didn't know…"

"I'm onto it," Wisdom said, rushing by. "They're trying to spring the prisoners… that way!"

"Right, lieutenant," they nodded. Wisdom glanced at his wristcom, noticing the life trace which Douglock had clued him on. Headed in the same direction.

"Forgive me kitty, but I'll get ya out after we kill the lights…"

Someone was growling and snarling as he scraped the wall. Adamantium claws bit into the metal, as Wolverine took swing after swing. A pile of lady guards lay huddled together, their guns in pieces and their costumes intact.

"What are you doing?" Wisdom yelled.

"Tryin' to get through, what does it look like, Brit!" he snarled.

"Lemmie have a go!" Wisdom shouted. Wolverine smelled sizzling air, and saw long spikes of heat forming on Wisdom's fingertips. He moved wisely out of the way as the streaks of hotknives sizzled and cut through to lodge in the weakened opening he'd made. Fire exploded, and Logan rolled Wisdom out of the way of the blast.

"Nice trick, pal," Logan grunted. "Now let's pull the plug…"

"With ya, old man," Wisdom nodded. They burst through the hole, and saw the surging field crackling. A generator pulsed and hummed, essentially a mass of crystal flanked by a forcefield of gleaming bars of energy, and two large conical shapes above and below.

"One question, you first, or me?" Logan asked, popping his claws.

"Together, onna count of three," Wisdom nodded, hotknives spearing from his fingertips. Grunting, both men surge ahead. Adamantium arched and bit into the cables, while hotknives sizzled into metal and laid it bare like butter.

* * *

"Guys, go!" Jubilee cried. "I'll hold 'em off!"

"You can't…" said Amanda.

"Teleport 'em away… they can't take much more!" Jubilee yelled, her fireworks sizzling.

Just then the power flickered, and the lights dimmed. Sirens clanged, and only Jubilee's light bursts lit the way. Amanda looked to Meggan, who summoned a sphere of energy. "This way…"

"Teleport 'em wherever, I'll catch up," Jubilee said, as lasers sizzled around them.

"You stupid kid…" said Amanda, gesturing.

"They can't take much more, you see!" Jubilee pointed to Meggan and Captain Britain, who were bleeding profusely from wounds all over their bodies. Even in the darkness of the red emergency lights they saw the injuries were grave.

"I will be all right," Meggan said.

"No you won't," Amanda said. "Khaos, where are you?"

"I'm almost to Cerise's cell… but I've been cut off…"

"Douglock…" Amanda cried.

"Recommend extraction to safety zone pronto," Douglock called. "Friend Wisdom and friend Wolverine are headed back this way… it will take them too long. Reinforcements outnumber you ten to one…"

"But Kitty…"

"Recommend Kitty is safer where she is," Douglock said. "Teleport now! Wolverine and Wisdom can be directed to assist Jubilee…"

"Go!" Jubilee yelled, her pyro slamming into soldier after soldier. "I'll be okay…"

"All right," Amanda sighed as she gestured. A quick snatch of power and Jubilee was left alone.

"Now jerks, get ready to really get nailed," she said brightly, trying to stop her knees from knocking. She kicked and punched, her fireworks blazing madly around the place. Guards dared not fire because of the plasma hurtling towards them. Unfortunately she did not notice the flickering power as the lights suddenly flared back on.

"Oops," she said as she saw ten troopers in plain sighed. She backed against the wall, noplace to go.

"Surrender immediately," a loudspeaker echoed. "We know you are there, intruder. And your little plan has failed…"

"You heard the lady, I surrender," said Jubilee holding her hands up. "I blew it…"

"You're a tough little firecracker… too bad that you blew it… and your friends left you…"

"Hey, what can I say?" Jubilee asked.

"Take her to the Mastrex…" said Maxima as she strode up, and snapped an inhibitor collar on her. She was yanked forwards and shoved away.

* * *

"Jubilee!" Logan roared as he rounded the corner.

"Stop mate, there ain't anything you can do!" Wisdom snapped as he yanked him back.

"Dammit, you Brit. lemmie go!" Wolverine snarled.

"Stow it mate… she'll only get killed… we gotta think of something else…" Wisdom hissed.

"Jubilee's been captured!" Wolverine growled. "Goddamn it… what the hell was…"

"Wolverine, we can't help 'em if we're dead," Wisdom hissed, grabbing and hoping the claws wouldn't skewer him. Angrily Logan cursed as he backed away, into the shaft of an elevator, and the doors clanged shut.

"Goddamn it what went WRONG? I thought we NAILED the sucker," Wolverine snarled.

"That was only the auxiliary…" Douglock's voice crackled. "I suggest you wait till Jubilee is interred. They will not hurt her, only interrogate, according to the transmissions read…"

"What about kitty?" Logan and Wisdom growled.

"She's unharmed. And in Saturnyne's cell. Khaos is attempting to free Cerise. Apparently they are taking Jubilee to the same cell…"

"Shit," Wolverine mumbled. "This is sloppy work… lemmie know where that is… you go get Pryde, Wisdom. An' don't let me see yer mug till ya get her OUT! Got it?"

"I don't advise…"

"Shut up an' lead me to Jubes. An' don't' stop me… and tell that misfit he'd better back me up… cause no more games…" said Wolverine into his belt com.

"I'm with the old man, Douglock, point me towards Pryde…" said Wisdom.

* * *

Jubilee moaned as she came round. Something was being torn off her, and she was shackled next to a violet haired woman. "Lemmie go!" she groaned.

"Remove that uniform," Maxima barked. Jubilee kicked and spat sparks flying from her hands as they tried to chain her up.

"You sicko, let me GO!"

"Such spunk. Maybe you could join us, when you learn manners," said Maxima. "Restrain her!"

"You bitches, wait till Wolvie gets ya!" she yelled. A collar was snapped around her neck, and her costume was ripped off her in shreds.

Jubilee felt a hand slap across her face, and she saw stars. Stunned, she felt the room swirl around her. "Don't fight them, just relax," came a voice from beside her.

"Shut up, bird brain," Maxima leered, slapping Cerise. Blood dribbled down her chest.

"What are you…" Jubilee groaned, tasting blood.

"Since you were stupid enough to get caught, we'll have some fun. But first, who are you working with?"

"Bite my ass," Jubilee spat in Maxima's face, as she saw two or three figures swirling.

"Bitch, you will speak to her with respect," Gayle hissed back, slapping Jubilee's head again.

"Enough, show her what we do to those who don't obey…" said Maxima. Long sizzling knives were drawn, and Jubilee closed her eyes as they whispered towards her. Ripping and tearing all over her body as they cut into her.

She blinked, feeling only the slightest of scratches as she was stripped down to her underwear. "Huh, is THAT all?" she joked.

"No, it is worse," Cerise whispered.

"You had this coming too, birdbitch…" Maxima laughed, rubbing her hands together. Knives descended to Cerise, slicing and cutting her clothes, ripping them off. Jubilee gasped as she saw the tall massive muscular woman stripped of all her clothes. She averted her gaze seeing a naked avian shiar dangling there. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt cold air seeping around her body.

"Sicko dweebs… I won't talk," Jubilee mumbled.

"You will soon enough…" said Maxima. "Get the girdles. We can't let our prisoners be altogether without clothes…"

Cerise moaned softly as tinkling bits of metal were brought over, and fastened around her breasts, thighs, and waist. Jubilee felt something being drawn over to clothe her nakedness, something metallic and cold. IT bit into her skin, and she felt slight warmth of power coming from something around her neck, breasts, and hips. IT tingled remotely, leaving her belly and arms and feet bare. Squinting she saw Cerise dangling there with the chain mail bikini of glittering gold that covered her just enough for modesty's sake.

"Now the fun begins. If you try and escape, the pain will be exquisite…" laughed Maxima.

"I don't get you…"

"Demonstrate," said Maxima, as she barked towards the women. One of them pushed Cerise, having her swing back and forth. She screamed in anger as sparks arched around her body, and over her skin.

"What are you doing to her…"

"These clothes are designed to give pleasure or pain. IN very sensitive places. Move wrong, or attempt to escape without the proper means of removal, and you can receive anything from a jolt, to something worse. Now we shall leave you two. If you see fit to tell us where your compatriots are, we will remove them… but till then… enjoy."

* * *

"So, who are you?" Jubilee murmured.

"Cerise of the Grand Jhar, genestock of Sabruki and Kuli ka," the Shi'ar murmured.

"Jubilation Lee, X man," Jubilee murmured. "I guess you're a Shi'ar, huh?"

"Yes," nodded Cerise. "But I am a prisoner like you… and my powers are unable to activate…"

"That sucks," Jubilee mumbled.

"You were brave, little one… you must be a friend of Kurt's…"

"You mean Nightcrawler? Where is he?"

"I cannot say. But I am betrayed. My crew and ship have left us behind…"

"Shit," mumbled Jubilee. "So… you or I gonna try and get out of here first…"

"You cannot use your powers, small one. These bands are inhibitory to light generated powers. You are as I, a plasma producer. My powers enable me to generate fields of malleable light that conform to my will… while yours are concusive explosions…"

"I guess. Look, what is going on here… and what ARE these things…"

"Some sort of punishment device. I have seen them on Idsar 7, the world of pleasure and pain. Most devious…"

"Um, I hate to ask… but what do they do?" jubilee asked, slowly swinging back and forth.

"Don't do that…" Cerise urged. Jubilee felt a tingling in her chest, and then it slowly increased. She twisted her wrists, and felt the tingling turn into a burn. It spread through her entire body, and she screamed as a thousand needles coursed over her small body.

"YAAIII!" Jubilee screamed, biting her lips. "Oh god…"

"Little one, don't struggle," Cerise urged as Jubilee bit her lip, trying not to cry. "No doubt our friends are conspiring now to liberate us…"

"How do you know? God…"

"Your friends will come for you. If you are an X man, then they will. As for me…"

"Your boyfriend will come for you…but I don't know how in HELL they can get this crap offa us," Jubilee whimpered.

* * *


	14. Chains of fire

Chapter 14

PG 13 version

"Bloody hell," mumbled Wisdom as he slipped into Shadowcat's room. He heard the screams of agony, and made his way where she lay. A glittering garter belt and bustier surrounded her, and he recognized the device at once. Strapped down to a bed with chains like a specimen, she wrenched against the chains angrily, snarling in her throat.

Not just a scant outfit, Wisdom thought grimly. He moved over and held a finger to his lips. The spells that made him look female shimmered and faded, leaving him in his black suit and long trenchcoat. Blending into the shadows, he stole over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kitty… can ya hear me, luv?" he whispered.

"Pete!" she gasped. He kissed her cheek softly, and glanced at her attire again. He had seen one at a Black Air depot. Alien technology for sexual torture. Bloody nasty too. Grunting he readied his hotknives. This would be delicate, but he could do it. Pryde moaned as she saw him next to her.

"Pete, you came…"

"Wouldn't leave ya here, Pryde," he whispered, kissing her. "Now just lay back an' let me work on ya like…"

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"Bloody right I do. An' I know how to free ya… now just lay back an' let me work on ya. Might seem weird, but it's the only way…" he urged, kissing her. She felt his clothed body brushing up against her, and climbing on top of her. Quick nibbles down her sides, and his kisses on her breasts as his hotknives dug into the confining metal.

She screamed in joy and pleasure as he kissed down her neck, devouring her soft skin. Hotknives bathed her body; slicing open the collar, and letting it drop. She attempted to phase free but he stopped her biting her lips.

"No, don't. It'll kill ya… just lemmie finish and it will…"

"Ohhh I gotcha," she nodded, realization blooming a bright flower in her mind. She felt his hotknives sliding between the metal on her body, and trying not to burn her.

"Friggin HELL…" he groaned.

"Pete… I hope…"

"I can stand it a bit…" he moaned as the metal yielded enough to let him thrust up and down inside her. Loosening but not releasing, he thrust in and out, his hotknives flaring around the girdle on her hips and thighs. Bright metal glowing and melting as he cut each wire. He kissed her hard, and then nipped at her skin just above her collarbone, his lips traveling a path of fire downwards.

Her body arched at his kiss teasing and licking with his tongue. Pleasure distracted her as he moved quickly through the jarring pain that wracked her. "Kitty I gotta do this fast… I know it's hurtin' you love, but these things will only come off when it feels both passion, and a cuttin' weapon to bypass it…"

"Pete… hurry up…" she moaned, sobbing at the pain that they both shared.

Yelling he slammed the power of his hotknives into her restraints. Kitty screamed and cried with momentary pain. She moved with him, harder and faster as she twisted her wrists and cried out. His hotknife bursting and splitting and rending metal. Till his hands were caressing her skin and slicing away hot metal. With a quick jolt of his wrist, he sent hotknives to all four corners of the bed where the chains trapped her.

Metal hissed and exploded. Kitty cried out, phasing him through the bed and out of the way. They rolled over on the floor together, gasping and panting with pain and the exertion. Gasping, he fell on top of her, sweating hard. Kitty sighed and kissed him gently. Wisdom moaned, coming down the pain wracking his body.

"Pete, you all right?"

"Yes luv… god… I near died… but it was damn worth it…" Wisdom murmured. His hands found her as he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Come here you silly man and let me show you how much it was…"

"Pryde, I don't have a healin' factor remember…"

"That doesn't stop us normally…" she urged, kissing and cuddling him till he recovered.

* * *

Energy crackled, and Wolverine dropped to the side. He followed Jubilee's scent and that of the bird lady clinging to Khaos to this point. Only to find someone tackling him. He slid out his claws, punching till the scent curled over his nose, and he was pinned under the slender she elf.

"Easy, my friend, it is I…"

"Yeah, go figure…" Logan mumbled. Khaos climbed off of him, shifting into his masculine form and helping him up.

"They are in here…" he directed.

"Perfect" Logan mumbled. "You keep an eye onna door… I'll open the damn thing…

"No, leave it to me," said Khaos, holding up his statue. Power crackled out, tingling Logan's scent of smell, and wreathing over the door. It slid open, and both men slipped into the dim room. Pain and tears assaulted Logan's nostrils, and he rushed over to where Jubilee slowly hung.

"My love," Khaos urged as he walked over to Cerise.

"Jubes, you okay kid… damn, what did they do to you…" Logan asked as he gently wiped blood from her lips. She blinked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Wolvie, took you long enough," she coughed.

"Lemmie get ya outta here," he said, claws popping.

"Don't!" Jubilee cried. "Please don't Wolvie!"

"What?" he growled.

"Don't touch her…" said Cerise loudly. "Stay back Khaos… you don't know what you're doing…"

"Now excuse the hell me, but are you Cerise?"

"Yes. And you are Kurt's friend from the X men. If you value your young charge's life, you will not try and cut us loose…"

"But how are we to…" Khaos trailed off.

"These things cause pain… of extreme magnitudes. And any movement to liberate us will set them off," said Cerise.

"Then I must find a technomagical spell to override them," said Khaos. "Hold, Wolverine…"

"Kid, I'm sorry I gotcha into this," Logan mumbled, as Jubilee bit her lip.

"It's okay, at least you're here, and as long as you're here, we'll be okay… I guess" she whispered.

"Shit, you're shivering all over, damn," Logan mumbled as he reached over and glanced at the contraption that bound her. Cute because he smelled the electrical field permeating her body and his eyes narrowed in anger. Wires and other things bit into her skin, and he smelled pain, and something else. The location of them made him feel sick to his stomach at the perversity of these people.

"Cerise, my love I won't leave you," Khaos said as he lightly kissed her. She blinked up at him.

"Hey, wait a sec, you didn't hurt her when ya did that, didya?" Logan asked as he turned to see their surprise.

"Any move to make us escape will trigger it…"

"But there's gotta be a key or something… or some access code or some…" Jubilee mumbled.

"That's it. Some sort of spell. A counterspell… or a ritual to open them. They are doubtless specific to being cut. But I see no place of weakness, save but a few…"

"Where are these from, lady?" Logan asked. Jubilee shivered, and there wasn't anything in the room to drape over her. All he could do was reassure her somehow. So he walked over and gently took Jubilee's shivering body in his arms. She shivered against him, sniffling as he held her reassuringly.

"Idsar 7. Which would lead to the possibility that there is but one way to open these… and you know what that is, Khaos…"

"What?" he asked.

"The ceremony of lip massage," she whispered.

"Wait you're nuts," Logan laughed.

"No, I'm serious," said Cerise.

"One way to find out," Khaos said as he leaned over, and cupped Cerise's face in his hands. He kissed her lips lightly, wrapping her in his arms. Nothing happened, and he drew back.

"So much for THAT idea," Logan mumbled, pulling his hood off and glancing over at them. He stood next to Jubilee, keeping her as warm as he could, and cursing the lack of a blanket.

"Something else, there must be a combination of things," Khaos whispered, and he willed away the bulk of his armor. Moving over he surrounded her in his arms, and leaned over to lightly kiss her neck. She moaned softly, and Jubilee shut her eyes as she saw his tongue gliding over Cerise's body.

"This thing's a restraint all right… an' it's wired into the chains, cute," Logan mumbled as he fingered Jubilee's restraints. Turning her head away, she lay it against Logan's shoulder. Although he was short and she dangled by her wrists, he managed to still embrace her, and then it dawned on him what was happening when he smelled pheromones from Khaos and Cerise. Damn sick bitches, to use THAT as a way to open these blasted devices. He only hoped that Jubilee would understand what he would have to do, and not hate him for it.

"You understand what I gotta do," he whispered.

"I know… and I'm not scared, Wolverine," Jubilee whispered. "Do what you gotta do… I don't' wanna be stuck here… an' I trust you…"

"I'm really sorry I gotta do this kid… but it looks like we're outta options…" he mumbled.

Jubilee tried to keep the muffled gasps of Cerise out of her mind. Slowly the dark hands of Khaos glided over her smooth white skin. The feel of Wolverine's embrace was hot and close, and she was shaking not with fear, but some strange realization. A sick twist of fate need not be bad. "Relax kid," he urged, and she felt a soft kiss on her cheek, and then her lips. Lightly he massaged her spine, rubbing her muscles.

She herself was released from Logan's arms, holding her close and embracing her hard. Lips gently kissed her cheeks, and then the hollow of her throat. Judging from the lack of release from Cerise's restraints he knew what was the likely conclusion, and swallowed hard. He only hoped Jubes could withstand it, or he wouldn't hurt her. Lightly his lips glided over hers, and she sobbed in relief as she felt his mouth touching hers. He was surprised when Jubilee opened her mouth and readily accepted his kiss. Her slight body trembled in his arms, making Wolverine want to protect her, and his instincts were already driving him insane from her smell and those of the others in the cell.

"Can't cut ya free just at once… gotta get you ready," he murmured against her shoulder as his hands caressed her ribs and her back and lightly over her calves and thighs. Fingers reached down along the lines, exploring the limits of the restraints, and making him realize what was at stake.

Khaos swept out with his mystical powers, tapping into the energy field. It was remotely technomagical, and he knew what he had to do. Overload the pleasure circuits and then cut in one fell swoop with a mystical blade to short the power. There would be pain… but he knew it was the only way. His fingers probed the extent of the restraint. Metal and wire swirled around, wires digging under her skin. No wonder.

"Relax Jubes, ain't gonna hurt ya," he urged, whispering and stroking her hair softly. A low growl vibrated him, and he knelt down, peering at the extent of the alien chainmail outfit that covered her lower hips and chest. The alien garment spanned her lower hips and backside. Then he returned, taking her lips in a kiss that made her burn, and nibbled at her throat as he slid his hands under her thighs and lifted them. He wrapped them around his waist and she sighed with relief as the weight was taken off her hands at last.

She whimpered with relief at another kiss and his hands massaging her back muscles. He felt the cold metal pressed to his body, and was thankful he had a healing factor. For a moment he felt extremely sorry for Khaos, who might get fried if he didn't release and cut her bonds with those mystical swords at the exact moment.

Cerise whimpered as his tongue slid past her lips, and a low humming tinged her body. The lowest level of pain simmered through as he reached over it with his technomagical force. It was like a musical note, chiming in her throat, and her words were in Shi'ar, drifting across the cell as she tossed her head back, and her body arched in ecstasy at his claiming of her center.

Jubilee knew the meaning of the words, and tears stung her eyes because it was a Shi'ar love poem. About Sharra and Kythree, the sacred ancestors and their battle to save one another from darkness. Black and white were darkness and light, and she saw the extreme of their skin tones. By now, Khaos maneuvered her legs around his waist, and his hips in her hands to hold her up off the floor as sparks crackled over them both. His hands passed over her chest and to her amazement something clinked to the cell floor.

"Did you see that?" she whispered to Logan.

He nodded, "Yeah darlin, and ya know what that means…"

"I don't care, just do it… well I mean I do care but I'm cool with it, Wolvie…" she whispered.

A loud cry in Shi'ar startled them, and she glanced over to see the movements of the other two. Energy crackled and surged, and he grabbed onto Cerise, screaming in pain as the energy surged over them both.

"You crazy bub? You'll kill yourself!" Wolverine yelled.

"Do not stop me!" Khaos gritted.

Cerise screamed as she felt the power slamming through her. Liquid fire crackled as IBIC's magic surged over the alien outfit belt. With a gesture he summoned his mystical swords and directed them to his hands. With his last bit of energy he cut her loose. Logan groaned as he heard the bodies falling to the floor, Cerise under him.

* * *

"Hold on a minute darlin, I gotta see if they're okay…" wolverine apologized.

"It's okay… I hope they are… they sounded so…"

She turned her head away. Wolverine leaned down and lifted Khaos off and lay him aside. The young man was out cold, but slowly breathing. So was the woman, and fortunately the alien circuitry still covered enough as he looked away. Grabbing Khaos' cloak he draped it over her. He moved Cerise into the elf's arms, and wrapped the cloak around them both. Better to make them comfortable, because the guy had burned out all his energy protecting Cerise.

"Wolvie…" she asked.

"He did it, he actually did it," Logan murmured and then turned to Jubilee.

"How did he… I mean I saw them making out and then…"

"Must be trigged by metabolism. He used some kinda energy to short the field, and then cut her at the last minute. Sliced the wires clean through. You know what this means Darlin…"

"Wolvie, you'll get KILLED!" she cried. "I can't let you…"

"Gotta be done, otherwise yer stuck. You gotta do it with your paffs… while I slice the chains n' wires and pull ya away…"

"Wrap yerself around me an' let me take care of this, get you free… just relax…" he urged, growling in her ear. Logan had a feeling it would take all his strength to do what was required, and to hold off at the last moment as Jubilee bit his shoulder. He hissed and bit his lip as he felt cold metal touching his sensitive skin. Snarling he bit repeatedly at her collar, trying to work at the fastenings without hurting her or him. He kissed her lips and nibbled her ears, anything to distract her and make inflame with desire to overload the circuits.

"Wolverine… please," she begged as she felt the power surge through his body, and drain off through her. She was grounded but he was drawing it off through his adamantium skeleton.

His claws shot out as he snarled and gritted. Raising his arms he swiped the chains and cut Jubilee loose, so she slumped against him. He shouted, "Now JUBES now!"

She grasped his wrists; her energies crackling and popping like miniature supernovas in the darkness. Expanding the plasma all over them to disrupt the energies jolting through Wolverine. He felt his own skeleton surged with heat, and Logan roared in pain and pleasure. Claws slashed within inches of her skin, shattering wires.

"Flamin' thing… let her GO!" he roared, and then gasped as the power thundered through him. Jubilee felt her body on fire with something erupting through it. White-hot fire surged into the core of her being, as Wolverine tensed and gritted with the power erupting momentarily over them both.

Jubilee screamed and energy surged white hot. All she felt was Logan dropping, and her body falling. Blackness hit, and she knew no more.

* * *

Jubilee whimpered as she felt herself being carried someplace. She shivered and sobbed, coming round from the massive overload of pain. Somehow she was alive, because he had taken the charge through his body, while her plasma protected her as Khaos had done with Cerise. Something draped her body, and she realized she was being rocked. A silver foil space blanket had been wrapped around her, and someone's strong arms were holding her carefully.

"Jubes darlin, you okay, you with me?" Logan asked, kissing her forehead gently.

"Ohh that feels so good," she groaned. "I must hurt too much to be dead…"

"You okay, can you move at all?" he asked, cradling her on his lap. "Jubes, say something…"

"Why am I still alive?" she asked, as Logan kissed her softly.

"They're okay. Damned if I know why. We're lucky to be alive… " he trailed off. "Luckily I found a few blankets n' stuff in that damn locker…"

"Uh huh," Jubilee whispered, her body still tingling with pain. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Khaos' dark shape lying alongside that of Cerise's. Still they breathed slowly, and she wondered how long she had lay there in pain. He pulled her onto his lap so she was sitting in it.

"You're able to move, right?" he asked gently.

"Yeah… barely… whoever came up with this was one sick ticket…" she winced.

"Just rest kiddo, you've earned it…" he urged. She lay her head against his chest, letting him hold her tightly as she began to cry out the tears held back from the pain, and the stinging slaps that made her lip bruised and her face scratched. All she could do was just sit, and pray that they'd get out.

Something crackled, and Logan reached down to depress the comlink on his belt. "Yeah, who's there?"

"Wolverine? You're alive? Thank God… we thought…" came Kitty's voice. "You came all the way here to help me…"

"Pun'kin, you okay?" he asked. "Are you hurt…a re you…"

"I'm fine… thanks to Wisdom. But he's barely alive. Where the hell is everybody?"

Logan heard a whisper that sounded like Wisdom, and let escape a low growl. Jubilee had passed out, falling asleep against his shoulder thank God. She needed the rest. He lay her down so her head was pillowed on his lap and the rest of her body rested on the floor. "What was that?"

"S'cuse me mate, but you heard from Amanda or the others?"

"Nothing. Not a peep… just managed to find Cerise an' Khaos though. They're pretty bad off. Out like lights. Only reason I'm alive is cause my factor kicked in…" he mumbled.

"Kitty phased me while I disabled that nasty toy…"

"Pun'kin, where's Kurt an' the others?" Logan asked.

"I think we're on our own… I can't raise Amanda… and Captain Britain and Meggan…" Kitty trailed off. "Hold on… Pete, try them again…"

"Umm…" he groaned. "Hey, tinkertoy! Where are yuh! Sing out, mate!"

A crackle of static answered them. "I'll patch it through," Kitty said quietly. Logan depressed the X on the belt buckle, holding it close to his ear as he listened to the faint tinny voice.

"Selfriend is relieved you are all right…"

"Where's the silver bitch now?" asked Kitty slowly.

"Apparently she has not been able to detect us. I am scrambling this frequency… Meggan and Captain Britain are well, and Amanda is using her powers to jam their senses…"

"Where are you?" asked Kitty. "Should we come get you?"

"Stay where you are. Amanda is working up the energy to teleport…"

"Have her 'port the elf an' his lady. To where ya are. I'll bring Jubes an' meet up with Wisdom an' you Pun'kin… are ya in that room?" said Wolverine.

"I've locked it, Wolvie," said Kitty. "Don't come to us… we'll come to you. Stay put. And we'll help you with Cerise and Khaos. Amanda should stay where she is… and see if you can locate Kurt and the others…"

"Will do," Logan nodded. He heard the exit greeting and settled down to wait.

* * *


	15. Getting it together

**__**

Chapter 15

* * *

Jubilee murmured and turned over in the bed. Reaching down, Wolverine tucked the blankets around her. He leaned down and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Poor thing was exhausted, he figured. A wave of anger and guilt moved over him at what had happened. Curse that Saturnine. He shouldn't have done it, gone and kissed her, but it was that or Jubilee's life.

Jubilee murmured in her sleep, and he turned to look at her. He sniffed along her neck and frowned. A low growl escaped, and he realized there was still a trace of that device's stink. Why hadn't he noticed it before? "Dammit… what the HELL does it take to get that filth outta her body?"

Anger and guilt led to a controlled rage. Of all that could have, at least it was HE, and that was little comfort to going against a code that he thought never to break. She was willing, and yet, did that make it right? She was a child. A mature child, but still… He sniffed the air, and tensed. Turning he saw a gold shimmer working through an air duct, and grinned. Slowly the tendrils took on the form of a young boy and stood looking at him with gold eyes. "Selffriend Wolverine do not be alarmed…"

"Good to see ya, kid. But I'm wondering WHY yer here, exactly…"

"The nature of the devices warranted my immediate transfer here… I must examine both females for residual damage…"

"Oh really? I thought I smelled soemthin' still on 'em… but Khaos is too out of it to do anything… an' I thought you was with Amanda an…"

"Correction, only part of self is here. The rest remains linked to the other base," Douglock pointed to a long gold tendril still poked into the air duct.

On one bed lay Jubilee, while the other was occupied by Cerise. Golden tendrils extended and various scanners beamed invisible energies as Douglock's optics scanned both women. With the detached air of an impartial machine, he had no hidden agenda. Even if his curiosity got the better, the claws of Self Friend wolverine would insure he behaved.

"Well, is she gonna be ok?" asked Wolverine.

"Selfriend Wolverine, no concern is necessary. Your technique has grossly inactivated the device effectiveness, however why did you not consult ME in their removal?"

"Didn't know where you were at the time," Logan mumbled.

"No matter. Self detects residual traces of technological implants. However they are simple to remove within the next five minutes…"

"Thanks for droppin' by… wish I'd though of this before…" he mumbled.

"No thanks necessary," said Douglock. He had come to examine the injured, in the hopes that the torture devices had left no lasting impact on both women. While pieces of metal remained implanted, techno organic tendrils were prepared to remove any last vestiges as they slowly extended to implant beneath the necks where the inhibitor collars were.

Golden energy surged momentarily, and Jubilee and Cerise moaned. Khaos rubbed his head, sitting in one corner as Logan paced the room. A minute later, and the tendrils retracted, removing the last implanted pieces. "Done. The implantation was far more considerable than your crude methods had anticipated. Self has detached and removed all pain receptors tied to their neurons. Nanoprobes are working to remove the rest of the damage and should be extracted soon…"

"Mmm, my head," Khaos groaned. "I'm impressed…"

"Your deactivation was only part of the equation. Subsequent removal occurred just in time," Douglock said quickly. Retracting all tendrils he stood and regarded both males.

"So, they all right now? You took the implants out?"

"Affirmative."

"What all DID you remove exactly?" Logan asked. He held out his hand when Douglock extended his hand. Small silvery chips and long wires were tied to bits of silver dust. Logan sniffed carefully and growled.

"Nanotechnology. Cute. All THAT was still inside their nerves?"

"Affirmative, Self friend Wolverine. The devices originating from Idsar 7 are designed to entangle with the subject's nervous system and work their ways into the CNS, eventually intercalating with the subject's major neurons. In effect, the 'clothing' contained a modified techno organic virus. I have neutralized it."

"Anything ELSE we shouldn't know?" Khaos asked. "That technology looks remotely Technomagical, except only a general burst of energy from IBIC neutralized it…"

"You should have consulted self prior. No matter…"

"You know where Kitty an' Wisdom are, right?"

"Query, are you planning to rendezvous with the other members?" Douglock asked.

"Well since YOU got here via Amanda's porting, we'd better get her and the Captain an' Meggan here… that is if 'Manda's up to it… this room makes a handy HQ… an I haven't smelled any signs of Saturnine's guards… which makes me pretty uneasy…"

"Apart from a few patrols, the area has been cordoned off. Only through intercalation with the venting systems did Self enter this chamber, remember…"

"Yeah, oldest trick in the book, but still works pretty good, kid," Logan nodded. "I hope Kitty's gonna come here soon… and then we'll decide what our next move is…"

"Self suggests that adversaries lack of action denotes possibility of a trap to draw us out?" Douglock said. "There is a HIGH probability…"

"Yeah, that's just IT. Who can outlast the other. We've gotta hole up a bit, an' let her think we're hurt worse than we are… and then get our hands on someone to tell us the whole story," said Wolverine. "Khaos, you with me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Douglock, I'll contact Amanda. Wolverine, why hasn't Shadowcat joined us?"

"Keepin' silence. My guess is she knows Saturnine's playing games, and she aims to play games RIGHT back. See I know how this broad works. She wants to play cat an' mouse. So far we're doin' what she expects. She WANTS us to regroup so she can get her sick thrills. What she's not gonna get is that we ain't gonna PLAY her game an' come out. We'll outlast HER and then wait for HER to slip up…"

"Affirmative. What are instructions for Self?"

"Keep monitoring the kid an' Cerise. An' see if ya can link up with that main computer an' get a gist of where Kurt an' the others are, and if there are any ships that can get us after 'em," Logan nodded. "I'm gonna take a smell see… maybe Pryde's having the devils own time getting' here…"

"I can assist you with my spells," Khaos said. "IBIC and I have enough energy to do that…"

"Fine, do your voodoo," Logan nodded. Khaos chanted, and Wolverine suddenly blurred and shifted as he was cloaked in invisibility. The door slid open, and he quickly rushed out.

* * *

Saturnine crossed her legs and leaned back in her comfortable chair. Before her was a long desk, coated with papers and various other microdiscs. Within the heart of the asteroid complex, this was one of the sets of private rooms. Lights were at full power, and she was strangely happy. Although the complex seemed quiet, Saturnine had closed off the compound after the power had cut off. She smiled cruelly, knowing from her instincts that they were trapped like rats in a maze. Of course she deliberately let Wisdom go to rescue Pryde. Depressing another key on the pad of her wristcom, she amused herself with watching Khaos' attempts to remove the torture devices that Maxima had fastened on the Shi'ar woman. A silver brow raised in question at the appearance of the short hairy stocky creature with the foot long claws.

"A new player in the game. Interesting…"

"Mastrex, forgive us," Maxima panted as she rushed into the Guardroom. She saluted.

"I will forgive you for now, because I have them right where I want them," Opal Lun Saturnine announced to her pensive guards.

"Of course Mastrex, but we…"

"I heard the reports Devna gave of the man with the adamantium claws. My database confirms him as one of the X men, recently proved to not be dead…" Saturnine said. "Is this what you confirm in the SHIELD database?"

"Yes. Subject is codenamed Wolverine, with adamantium grafted surgically to his entire skeleton. The other designate, the girl with him is known as Jubilee. Just how they arrived on the station has not been determined…" Devna muttered, pushing buttons on her laptop. She sat at the table to Saturnine's left, flickering through records.

"Interesting. No doubt the one called Daytripper was responsible. She is a sorceress from what I have on file," said Saturnine. "Of no mean ability. Her power far surpasses that excuse of a mage they had called Feron. And the other members of Excalibur are quite seasoned, as opposed to the freakshow they sported before…"

"We were well compensated for the delivery of the Russian… but was it wise to leave the researcher behind?"

"Dr. Mactaggert is of use, but her will is far too stubborn. I have my own experts that can do the same work as she, and I trust Maaga and Drahvin have downloaded all her pertinent files?" Saturnine asked.

"Yes Mastrex…" said Devna.

"Maxima, keep your guards posted on Shadowcat's chamber. I want to know what she will next do… and is the subject Wolverine still occupying the other guestroom with the Shi'ar and the elf?"

"Yes Mastrex… I have them under close observation…as you can see from your viewscreen… but what about the others?"

"The sorceress Daytripper must be shielding the others from us. But no matter. In time she will tire, and we will move…" said Saturnine.

"Pardon your Mastrex, but why do we need concern ourselves with them? Why not let me lead a crack troop so we can flush them out?"

"And spoil my fun? Shame. This new Excalibur is providing me with MUCH sport. I want Shadowcat to think she has outwitted me, and see the extent of her leadership potential since Nightcrawler is gone. Also, the child Jubilee fascinates me. It seems she has potential as well."

"The animal man?"

"He will be MOST useful. That healing factor he exhibited is second to none. I must have him as well in my menagerie. Captain Britain and Meggan are of far less value now if I have the others. But they will continue to make excellent test subjects," Saturnine nodded. "Now… let's see what they do next. Drahven, lead a squad of guards past Pryde's room, and see what she does. Let her defeat you, as she goes to see her mentor Wolverine. I am most interested to let her have her little reunion. Leave Daytripper alone. Let her burn out her power and then we will flush her out…"

"Would she not also be of use?" asked Devna.

"Certainly. As for the bird woman, she is of little interest except as fodder for the crossfire that may ensure. And that male elf seems determined to make her his mate. Since he is from another dimension, perhaps it would be prudent to let him go on his merry way…" said Saturnine. "And keep track of where the portal opens…"

"Do you still not wish to conquer his dimension?" asked Maxima.

"Yes, all in due time. That is why I need the sorceress Daytripper. IF she had the power to bring two X men here, she must have considerable dimensional abilities. I already have the signature of that elf Khaos. When he destroyed the device that trapped the Shi'ar, my computers recorded his frequency. We can track it at our leisure…"

"Brilliant, as always, Mastrex," Devna nodded.

"Can you expect anything else, my sweet?" asked Saturnine as she smiled at Devna, her chief scientist. "Based on her files, how long will it take to burn out her power in a cloaking spell?"

"Her magic is based on the Winding Way. Though powerful, it can be unpredictable by who is on the way before or behind her. At present she is closer to the top, but soon she will be on her way down. In approximately four hours… and then perhaps they will be forced to move…"

"Excellent. Stand ready to capture her with the appropriate dispels Devna. Maxima, stand ready, and if the one called Wolverine misbehaves, you know what to do…"

"Yes Mastrex," they saluted.

"Perfect. Let's see what you're made of, Kitty," Saturnine grinned.

* * *

Wisdom soon turned his head to the side, snoring lightly. Kitty lay listening to his heartbeat for a while. Turning all the activities in her head, she set her brain to analyze just what in heck was going on here. Saturnine had a pattern, and Kitty knew it all too well. Now with the addition of two new pieces, one of them an old and dear mentor, the other a wildcard, she knew it was only getting more interesting.

For the moment she supposed that Kurt and Colossus were on that same Shi'ar ship, bound for the Imperium. While part of her wanted desperately to rush after them, she knew that Kurt and Pyoter were no slouches when it came to being captives. Both were X men, and they had a few tricks up their sleeves to stop themselves from getting killed. Also, she had to bide her time and figure out if Saturnine had any ships capable of reaching the same warp velocities. Perhaps Amanda and Khaos could combine their powers to open a portal and thrust them through if there was no other option.

As long as Daytripper was around, they had a fighting chance. Adding Wolverine and his young charge to the roster was a bonus she had not intended. Slowly she stirred, and moved off of Wisdom without wanting to wake him. She had to speak to Logan alone, and hoped that she could slip by.

She showered off as best as possible, and found clothes sitting out. They were the uniform of Saturnine's officer, and she slid it on carefully. Best to be dressed for the occasion, Kitty though. Though it made her sick to think she was playing the game, it was better than running around in the altogether.

"Put the colors on and then deal with weirdness…" she nodded.

Carefully she scribbled a note and slid it under Wisdom's pillow. She kissed him sensually for a moment, wondering if it would be her last. He murmured and she withdrew tears in her eyes. "Sorry Pete, I haveta do this part alone. You'll be safer here…"

Kitty stepped through the walls, interposing her molecules with those of the ship. Before long she had phased quietly into the hallway. She kept to the shadows, feeling the shape of the knife sheathed in her tall thigh boot. A gun was slung at her hip, and her hair was tied back. The boots were high heeled, but by phasing and walking on air, she negated the need for avoiding breaking her ankles.

Occasionally she would listen to a scrap of conversation before sliding her head into a room. So far nothing but the usual guest suites. Yet a few doors up, she grinned. Paydirt. One dip of her head inside she saw shadows, and the movement of shapes that seemed familiar. Someone was shifting slowly, and she moved to stand just outside the door.

* * *

Khaos watched as Wolverine slowly inched his way towards the door, and slipped out. In the hallway he slipped into the shadows. His nose twitched, and a small smile came to his face. Of course. She had taken the point. Now began a small test of cat and mouse, as Wolverine slid through the shadows on one side, while Shadowcat phased in and out coming the opposite direction.

Wolverine moved first, not popping his claws but reaching out to sweep quickly. He felt her small body tumbling and then her foot in the small of his back. They exchanged blows in the darkness, neither making a sound. Save the faint exhalation of their breaths.

Kitty gasped as he pulled her into the shelter of one of the rooms, muttering, "C'mere kid…"

"I'm so glad to see you," she whispered, hugging him fiercely as the door slid behind them.

"It's okay, Pun'kin, got the word you'd been kidnapped. Couldn't help but wanna come an' yell at your latest 'interest'…"

"I couldn't believe it… how did you…"

"Thank 'Manda," he chuckled softly, hugging Kitty who refused to let him go. It had been forever since they had seen one another, and she looked good. The kitten was now a cat, and he couldn't be prouder.

"Kurt's gone, Logan," she despaired. "And Saturnine…"

"You can handle her. I know what you're doin'. This caper's your baby… an' ya just gotta tell me what you want me an' Jubes to do…"

"Me leading?" she asked.

"Yep," Logan nodded. "Remember you've got the raw talent. Now it's time to show this broad what yer made of…"

"Of course," she nodded. "And by the way, thanks for not killing Pete."

"He's a pain in the butt, but he's okay," Logan mumbled. "But ya know if he gets outta line…"

"He'd say the same thing about you," she chuckled. "Now… Cerise and Khaos… they're still down?"

"Yeah. Jubes an' the bird lady are restin', but Khaos is ready to go. An' we'd better get connected with the others… unless you've got an idea better than that… Douglock's gonna wanna take a look at ya, cause I smell residuals of that device…"

"How did you…" she asked.

Wolverine's nostrils flared, "Nasty thing probably was the same. You gotta come with me. An' we gotta get Wisdom here too…"

"but…" she said.

"We need him. Let's go back an' get him…" said Logan. "I know ya wanna get personal vengeance on that bitch an all…"

"Pryde, what in soddin hell did ya leave me for? That wasn't nice of ya makin' me worry!" Pete Wisdom interrupted.

Kitty whirled around at the smell of cigarettes and whisky. Fully dressed, Pete Wisdom crept out of the shadows of the room, and Kitty flushed bright red with embarrassment. Logan glanced up at him, and she wheeled to Logan after turning away from Wisdom. "Dammit Wolvie, you could have TOLD me he was…"

"I coulda, but I wanted to remind ya that he's a professional like me. An' you have ta respect him. I know ya wanna go one on one with the silver hair, but you shouldn't let yer personal feelings get inna way of good judgement…"

"But I thought you needed to rest…"

"An' leave me in danger Pryde? No offense luv, but that's friggin' shoddy work. Maybe if you were all one on one like with the bird, that'd be one thing. But are we a team or aren't we?" Wisdom grumbled, his blue eyes cold and angry. Kitty saw the hurt creasing his brow, and could not meet his gaze.

"I… I can handle it…"

"Can ya?" Logan asked. "There ain't no shame in relyin' on yer man. Dammit Pryde, let him protect ya? You don't haveta be the big bad Kittycat all the time…"

"Wolvie, that isn't FAIR!"

"Let me handle this, mate," said Wisdom quietly. Logan turned away, and he moved over to sit next to Kitty.

"I'm sorry Pete, but I don't want you hurt… don't you see you crazy git…"

"Ain't THAT a laugh," Wisdom chuckled bitterly. "Pryde yer fulla shite… ya crazy… look 'ere I know it's onna count of comrade Terminator that I almost copped it. But what you gotta understand is that I'm a professional. An before ya say anything luv, this is my line. Yer still an amateur, ninja skills or no… so leave some jobs to those who know better…"

Fuming with anger and resentment she whirled on him. "You stuck up, arrogant prig! I CAN handle it… I handled it at DREAM nails."

"But you an' me workin' as a team, Pryde. Either ya let me in, or I don't let ya outta here. I care about ya, sod it, and I'm sure as' anything' not gonna let anything happen to ya… I'd never forgive meself, an that Scottish Harridan would have me guts for garters…"

"Flamin' heck," she sniffled, turning away. Logan slipped between Wisdom and his charge.

"Lemmie handle this. Give me a minute. Pun'kin… you gotta listen, an' listen good…"

"Wolvie! I can fight my own battles."

"I'm yer friend dammit, an I'm not gonna let ya make a stupid mistake when you've got a good thing going," Logan growled. "Look at him. He cares about ya, Pun'kin. A man has his pride. I know I taught ya to take care of yerself, but that don't mean ya wall yerself off from someone lovin' ya. Else you'll end up all lonely like the ol' Canucklehead. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

Wisdom folded his arms across his chest, and turned his back to afford them privacy. Kitty sniffled and let Logan hug her before he released and pushed her away. "Go to him Pun'kin. Apologize an' make up… we gotta job to do… and we NEED him."

"Pete?" Kitty asked, slowly rising and crossing the floor.

"Got somethin' to say to me, Pryde?" Wisdom asked curtly, still with his back to her, but his head slightly turned.

"Yeah. I'm a stupid git. And I'm sorry I'm pushing you away… if anything were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself…"

"Me neither you stupid little…" Wisdom snapped as he whirled around and grabbed Kitty in his arms. "Dammit Pryde, yer the best thing that happened to me in a while… an' if we go down, we go down as a team… right?"

"Right, you bloody…"

Wisdom cut her off with a kiss, and she moaned softly. His arms held her tightly, and lifted her off her feet. Glancing around Kitty's chestnut hair, he cast Logan a thankful glance. Leaning against the wall, Logan folded his arms across his chest, and nodded curtly. This was the closest thing Wisdom had to a father's approval, and he was grateful.

* * *


	16. Escape

**__**

Chapter 16

* * *

Jubilee felt herself picked up and set on someone's sturdy back. "Hold on, kid," Logan murmured. She nodded muzzily and let him hold her under the knees while she clasped just around his neck. Clad in a modified Vixen guard uniform, she shivered and mumbled with weariness. Logan's body was warm under her back, and the slight bobbing motion of him running rocked her into reassurance.

"Kitty, you know what to do next," Wolverine whispered. She nodded, and slid into the shadows. Moving towards one of the guards, she reached out and grabbed her.

Khaos drew his swords in two strokes, having them ready as another guard turned to fire. Apparently they had been expected. Wisdom's hotknives blazed forwards, sizzling just near the wall. Logan growled, and passed Jubilee over to Brian. Captain Britain watched as Meggan morphed into wolf shape and jumped to the attack. Vixen Guards fired point blank only to be stopped by Cerise's energy shield. She charged ahead, Logan and Khaos at her side.

With a SNICK, Logan's claws dropped and he flipped over, landing a kick on the leader before they could fire. Meggan's claws were out; slashing away guns while Khaos twin swords blazed. Cerise's solar battleaxe cut large swathes through the guards while Kitty phased through wraithlike and punched. Jubilee's firecrackers exploded from long range, while Captain Britain carried her, bulldozing through like a linebacker. Following them was Daytripper with Douglock, bringing up the rear. Jubilee turned and fired a few pulses of plasma to cover the guards running after them.

"Eat hotknives, soddin'…" Wisdom snarled under his breath as he sent a pattern of widening spikes. A firecracker whistled past him, and he saw Jubilee grinning smugly.

"Nice goin' kid," Logan called. His claws whistled out, cutting off the muzzled of the ANT rifles poised. Long wings extended and Khaos flew over the heads of the guards, swords blazing as he cut them down. Cerise wasn't far behind, her axe blazing and her kicks and punches flying. Kitty from the heart of the human wall cleared a path, while Logan and Pete fought hand to hand. Brian shot through, keeping up the rear behind Douglock and Amanda.

"We've gotten through the first wave," Shadowcat announced, and then through her raced another squad. She managed a punch before Pete's hotknife and Khaos' IBIC blasts felled the first. Wolverine's claws and Meggan's punches quickly took out others. Jubilee's long range shots disabled the cameras that swiveled, while Amanda fought the urge to cut loose with mystical blasts.

"Put me down, cap, I got my own legs," Jubilee yelled. He obliged, instead helping by grabbing Amanda and Douglock to draw them through the gap cleared by the others.

"We're by the spaceport!" yelled Kitty. "Douglock, quick…"

He rushed up through the front as Wisdom and Khaos moved through the back. Other guards poured on all sides. Jubilee moved behind Wolverine, her pyros blazing. Wisdom's hotknives flared on the other side. Cerise's shields protected them from the other shots while Khaos' twin blades kept the others at bay. Through the doors Shadowcat phased Douglock, then Brian with Amanda.

On the other side the two men rushed to a nearby spacecraft. "Can you modify it?" asked Kitty.

"Typical warp class III engine," Douglock nodded, as his tendrils snaked over the craft. Brian moved around, his hands and mind taking in the massive engines and other features while he took the panel off. Techno organic tendrils snaked over his face, and the lenses from Douglock's sensors showed him the proper circuits. Engineering knowledge dredged up from years of electronics and physics moved to the front of his brain, and all he needed to do was to tell Douglock what tool he needed. Captain Britain and Douglock worked as one while Shadowcat moved to open the doors.

Cerise shot through next, moving over to the craft and holding her crimson shield to keep the others while Wisdom, then Wolverine moved with Jubilee. Amanda climbed on board, and Cerise moved through. Meggan's blasts combined with Wisdom's hotknives and Jubilee's pyro bursts peppered the laser blasts. Khaos' swords cut down those that were unfortunate enough to work through.

"Get on the ship big C… you're the navigator…"

"Done," Cerise nodded. The warrior of the Grand Jhar helped Amanda Sefton to move onboard. The craft was the medium sized sort, with Vixen's markings, but she knew it to be several steps less advanced than a Shi'ar ship. To the front chamber she moved, sitting in the navigator's seat while punching the sequence for launch. Soon, Douglock disengaged from the exterior and moved into the piloting seat, his tendrils swarming over the front to link with the main computer.

"Warp mods are possible. Braddock has effected the modifications… beginning launch cycle…" said Douglock.

"Everyone else… are they onboard?" asked Amanda anxiously.

Meggan shot through, followed by Kitty. "Wait, where's Pete?"

"There…" pointed Brian, moving towards them.

"No, go back onboard they'll need you…" barked Kitty.

"Go, I'll hold them!" Khaos yelled.

"Over my dead body! You're not alone, bub!" Wolverine yelled.

"Count me in double!" cried Wisdom.

"Get your ass outta here, you're no good to us dead!" Wolverine yelled.

"I'm the warrior. GO!" Khaos yelled. Grabbing Jubilee around the waist, Wolverine rushed towards the ship with her. Wisdom fired shots back and forth, but a ball of energy shot out of the ship as Meggan returned to the fray.

"Kitty!" Wisdom yelled as she moved back out.

"Wolverine, don't leave!" Jubilee yelled when he rushed back.

Captain Britain seized her around the waist, yanking her onboard. "Kitty?" he cried.

"Go, I'll be all right! Pete, get OUT of here…"

"No soddin' way pride, you an' me fight these plonkers together or not at all…"

"That wasn't the plan!" Kitty cried.

A shot crackled out, hitting Wisdom. He crumpled as Khaos managed to send a volley towards them. Kitty moved angrily, and Wolverine jumped in the fray to join her.

"Wolverine, get OUT OF here! They need you to rescue the others…"

"And leave YOU?" he cried.

"Mr. Logan, go," said Meggan. "I'll handle this…"

"Meggan!" Captain Britain yelled, barreling out of the ship.

"Go!" Kitty yelled. "Get Wolvie outta here… I HAVE to stay with Pete…"

"That wasn't the plan Pun'kin!" Logan yelled.

"It is now. Go…"

"I'll take care of her!" Khaos cried. "Go!"

Brian punched into the section of elite guards, and yanked Wolverine about the waist. Cursing and swearing, he was hauled bodily back towards the ship. A quick punch to the side of his head and Wolverine was out cold. Jubilee flinched when she helped him into the ship, with Amanda's help.

"Go now!" Brian yelled. "I'm staying…"

"Khaos…" Cerise whispered. Meggan rushed in to try and help Wisdom, but Brian stopped her.

"You're more good to them there. Go with them Meggan…"

"Love, please come back," she urged. She kissed him hard as Khaos set a defensive starblast, and unfurled his wings. Swords blazed and IBIC blasts crackled all over the contingent of guards. Kitty moved from place to place, punching and kicking.

"Get Wisdom out of here," Kitty yelled. Meggan grabbed him up, and carried him towards the ship. She gave a last despairing look towards them. The ship doors began to close, and Brian had joined the fray.

"Let me go, ya ruddy…" he protested, and grabbed Meggan's arm. She wailed in pain as he kicked away, and shoved her into the door.

"No, that wasn't the plan!" she cried. Metal doors clanged shut, and Wisdom rushed towards Kitty, limping as he sprayed hotknives into the heart of the battle.

"You stupid GIT!" Kitty yelled. "I thought you were…"

"Pryde, we go down together. Promised Logan I'd look after ya…"

She phased him just as a gunburst blazed at point blank range. Brian's punches and kicks pushed back the lucky troopers, while Khaos turned to see the ship take off. It shot through the hangar doors, moving through the energy retention wall into open space.

"Time to retreat," Kitty said. Brian nodded, grabbing Wisdom and her. Khaos's swords swung like windmills, hacking and cutting as they barreled back through. Kitty phased the massive door to their immediate left that led to the armory, and phased them all through. Shots hammered on the blast door but did not give. IT was the one place they could hole up and be safe, and then wait to sabotage Saturnine from the inside while the other party went after the Shi'ar.

* * *

"Ohh my achin' head, what the hell happened?" Wolverine mumbled. He lay on the floor of a vibrating surface, and glanced up into a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"Wolvie, you're okay," Jubilee said, sponging off his forehead. His mask had been pulled back, and she cradled his head and shoulders on her knees.

"Kitty… she get out okay?"

"Yes… they're signaling now," said Cerise. Logan blinked, sitting up to see the shi'ar woman in the navigation seat, while Douglock's body was fused into the pilot chair and controls in front of him.

"Preparing to drop out of warp," he said.

"Where's Wisdom?" asked Logan slowly. "I thought I was supposed to stay…"

"Kitty changed her mind," Jubilee murmured.

"Brian stayed instead. So did Wisdom…"

"But we said that Khaos, Kitty an' me were supposed to stay, with Meggan… not this…" he protested. A bloom of orange pain erupted behind one temple and he groaned, pressing a hand to his head. Just because he had a healing factor didn't mean he was immune to pain.

"Brian did what he had to do. And Wisdom wanted to stay with Kitty… I couldn't stop him," Meggan whispered. She perched on a chair, hugging her knees as her eyes were cast down at the floor.

"Kid," Logan mumbled. "Now's NOT the time for this…"

"It matters not what happened. What matters now is getting us caught up with D'marran's ship," said Cerise sharply. "And we must work with the materials at hand. Kurt must be freed…"

"Amen," said Amanda. "Look Meggan, I know this wasn't your idea, but Wisdom's better off with Pryde. Besides, we need Logan with us more. He's got experience that Wisdom doesn't…"

"But still… dammit, she coulda TOLD me she was gonna…" Wolverine winced.

"Wolvie, stay STILL, or I'll bust your ass," Jubilee yelled at him.

"Lemmie be, kid," he snarled.

"Don't' gimme that… stop the macho shithead and let your healing factor work!" she yelled, getting right into his face. "Kitty's grown up, sheesh! She's not a kid!"

"She's right," said Amanda softly, crouching beside her old friend. "Colossus and Kurt need you. And Kitty will be fine. After all, she learned from the best…"

"I know but damn…"

"Brian will protect them, as will Khaos," said Meggan.

"Khaos will not fail them, I assure you," Cerise nodded, her lips pressed together. Logan smelled the anger and disappointment thinly veiled.

"She's fallen for him bad," Jubilee whispered. Logan grunted. He let Jubilee alone help him to stand so he could sit in a nearby seat. The entire front cabin was about the size of a Winnebago, and there were other compartments aft, including a small mess area, and a few bunks.

"Kinda like the blackbird, in a way," Wolverine mumbled. Amanda got up and wandered into the back. Jubilee sat close to Logan, perching on the arm of his chair and smoothing back his hair. He mumbled and raised his hand to bat her away, then saw the look of hurt come. Sighing he released her hand and let her continue to fuss over him.

"How long till we catch up with 'em?" Logan asked Cerise.

"The current trajectory is given through subspace… this craft is not capable of matching the Scoutbug's speed for too long. But Brian's modifications will enable us to intersect Subspace and cut them off in 12 time periods," said Cerise.

"So do we like have enough fuel to do this?" Jubilee asked. "Are ya sayin' that we're burning way more fuel to catch up with them since they have a head start?"

"D'marran is overconfident. He is not aware that Saturnine would even DARE send a ship after an Imperial Scoutbug. Douglock, calculate our fuel reserves?"

"We have enough to last 18 hours of sustained warp flight through subspace. At maximum the engines will only stand the stress for 12. So it must be 12…"

"Our only hope is that we don't have him detect us… this ship is not equipped with a Shi'ar cloak," said Cerise.

"Maybe there's another way to get around that," Logan mumbled. "You got some way of makin' this tub look like some kinda natural phenomenon?"

"You mean like a gas cloud or ion trail? This isn't star Trek, Wolvie," Jubilee groaned.

"Captain Kirk would do it. And he'd eject trash around us to make us look like something that was ejected out of their waste," Meggan mumbled.

"Worth a shot. Unless you're gonna tell me that there ain't no natural phenomenon that travels this speed through subspace."

"Douglock, make the necessary modifications to make us appear as a cloud of subspace exhaust gasses…" Cerise said.

"Done," Douglock nodded. "Brian's suggestions were correct. Self can disguise the ship as directed. May self suggest sustained periods of recharging during transit?"

"I'd take him up on it," Amanda Sefton said, carrying a tray.

"Once a stewardess, always a stewardess," Logan joked. Hot coffee hit his nostrils, and he inhaled it deeply. To him it was the nectar of the gods.

"Hey, I'll let it slide, for now," Amanda chuckled. She handed a cup to Meggan, with what looked like a wrapped sandwich. The Faye reluctantly took it, and a dish of what looked like fresh fruit.

"I know ya can't stand synthetic stuff, but ya gotta eat somethin' darlin," Logan understood. He snagged two large roast beef ration sandwiches, while Jubilee took something for herself. Cerise glanced up and Amanda held out what appeared to be a typical Shi'ar food cube.

"This will suffice. Thank you, Amanda Sefton."

"You're welcome," Amanda nodded. "Douglock?"

"Self does not require caloric intake at this time," Douglock answered. Amanda settled into the seat opposite Logan's, and set the tray on her lap. She unwrapped the sandwich, and nibbled it.

"Ugh, this is reconstituted ya said?" Jubilee asked. "Don't look too good…"

"Smells all right," Amanda said. "Saturnine's ships might not have the 'replicators' like Cerise's ship, but the food rehydrators have human stuff at least. You're holding a ham sandwich, and I believe Logan has roast beef and pastrami."

"Could smell it," he nodded. "Don't taste great, but it's REAL food. Not those synthetics junk… that Chuck had us all eating…"

"Wolverine, may I ask a question," said Cerise.

"Sure, shoot," he said.

"It's regarding your knowledge of Shi'ar technology. From the files I examined, Charles Xavier has intimate knowledge of our technologies. Does that extend to the X men as well?"

"Well, we know a good deal, if that's what you're talking about," said Jubilee, interrupting Wolverine who had a mouthful of sandwich he was washing down with a mouthful of coffee.

"Kid's right. Up till the time that Chuck and Lil' split…"

"Most unfortunate," said Cerise. "We must send a subspace message to her at once…"

"Won't it be detected?" asked Meggan.

"Right. Gotta catch 'em by surprise. My guess is that Kurt already's working on some plan," Amanda nodded. "And we're gonna hope that he's taken the first steps…"

"If I know him, he's got something fun planned," wolverine grinned. "Elf always DID have a sense of humor. And Peter's gonna help him out just like old times…"

"You X men have a different set of protocols, it seems," Cerise said. "Despite your similarities, the X men seem much more tightly knit of a set of emotional bonds, and your devotion to Xavier's commands are without question…"

"Hardy har, that ain't QUITE the way it is. I just take what I wanna hear, and he knows better than t' micromanage," Logan laughed. "Nightcrawler's a pussycat compared to him when it comes to discipline…"

"Is that why Wisdom manages far better in Excalibur than in the X men…"

"That kid wouldn't last a DAY under Chuck's finger. Without havin' to clean the lavatories. Ol' Cyke would have a conniption fit dealing with him…"

"That would be funny to see," chuckled Amanda.

"Especially since he has no desires to put on a costume," Meggan chimed in. "He dislikes uniforms and convention. He makes his own…"

"Wishes to live like a normal person huh?" Jubilee asked. "As IF that were possible!"

"To him it is," Amanda shrugged. "I did."

"You're not a mutant," said Jubilee. "No offense…"

"It's just as difficult for magic users to fit in, kid. Remember what I told ya about the Alpha Bits…"

"How could I forget… sheesh," Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"We'd better get some rest," said Amanda. "I know I'm going to need every ounce of it to rescue Kurt…"

"I shall remain on navigation…"

"Nix that Cerise. Ya need sleep as much as the rest of us. This don't look too hard to fly… I'll take over from ya," Logan offered.

"He IS a pilot," said Jubilee. "Or I could…"

"Very well," Cerise said as she rose from the navigation seat. "But Douglock IS piloting the ship…"

"Self can operate the ship, and inform all that we have arrived in proximity. Suggestion is that all non-techno organics rest…"

"Any beds on this ship?" asked Amanda.

"Two bunks in back…"

"I'll sit here a while, and keep Douglock company," said Meggan. She perched in the navigation seat.

"Better have a nap, Jubes. And that goes for you too, Megs. I'll stay with the others," Wolverine suggested. He slid behind the navigator's seat, and glanced over the controls to familiarize himself. Piloting a star cruiser or a biplane had some commonalties, and he had seen his share of crazy craft over the years and decades he had been alive.

* * *

She nodded slowly, walking back into the rear compartment where four bunks were set up. Cerise took the bottom, folding her long legs so she could lie on her side. Amanda leapt up top, and lay down, while Jubilee curled up opposite. She hugged her knees and lay there thinking about thousands of things before she ultimately settled down. Meggan lay in the bottom bunk, tossing and turning.

"You want the top instead?" Jubilee asked.

"It would be preferable. I don't know why," Meggan murmured. "But I do not like the closeness down here…"

"I'll deal with it," said Jubilee, climbing down. She slid into the bottom bunk, and wrapped the silver space blanket around her while Meggan sat uptop and folded her legs Indian style. Amanda tossed her red cape around her body, and curled up with her back facing the wall.

* * *


	17. Pyoter and Kurt reunited

Loose Ends

By Trynia Merin

****

Chapter 17

* * *

"Kurt…" Pyoter Rasputin repeated.

Golden eyes slowly opened, as Nightcrawler came to the consciousness of existence once more. A Roman candle had erupted in his brain, simultaneous to all his muscles going rigid. Floor had slammed into both his cheek and side. Now he felt the flat surface of the floor under his cheek once again, and saw two blue eyes glancing earnestly into his.

"Peter?" Kurt groaned. The bulky form of the Russian former X man loomed over, protectively, his face creased with concern.

"Kurt, I was so worried when they threw you in here… you were immobile for hours…" Peter said softly. "Can you move at all?"

"I hurt too much to be dead," Kurt groaned.

Huge hands lightly took hold of his shoulders, and rolled him over so he was laying on something to prop his head up. Again Pyoter Rasputin's head and shoulders bobbed into view, then a brawny arm slid to prop Kurt's neck up and touch the rim of a curved surface to his lips.

"Try and drink, my friend," Peter urged. Too groggy to protest, Kurt let his friend tip small amounts of water into his parched mouth. Cool and clear, it tasted like nectar. He coughed a bit, and then the glass was taken back.

"I assume… we're guests of D'marran?" Kurt coughed. "And you… you were abducted from Muir Island?"

"They tried to take Dr. MacTaggert, but I managed to stop them… she tried turning off the inhibitor collar, but then I was felled… when I came round, I was here… and my powers neutralized…" Peter Rasputin said.

"Where's Rahne?" Kurt glanced anxiously.

"Right there," Pyoter pointed to a rough bunk, the only one in the cell. Upon it, curled up lay Rahne Sinclair. Her body was stuck in half wolf/half human form, and she breathed slowly and evenly.

"Is she…"

"Stunned as you were… I saw them bring both of you in… not moving. Thank Goodness you are both still alive…"

"As I am thankful you are, Pyoter…"

"I was beginning to think, friend Kurt that was not the case… after the way in which I behaved…" Pyoter said quietly. "I've had time to think about what I had done. I hurt Katya very badly… and now I will never have the chance to say how sorry I am for hurting her like that…"

"Now is not the time, Pyoter," Kurt chided. "You are my friend, and though I don't agree with how badly you hurt Pete Wisdom, I can understand what it's like to have something taken from you, which you thought you could rely upon… for I have been faced with it myself…"

"How so?" Pyoter frowned, gently helping Kurt to sit up. He was glad when his former teammate did not push him away.

"Danke…" he said. "Let's just say that a former girlfriend of mine had the same intent you did… and Amanda didn't like it too well…"

"Chert," Pyoter shook his head with a sad laugh. "Now is the ripe time for such bad fortune, is it not? Who was this woman?"

"Cerise. The commander of this ship, or so we all thought…"

"Then that must be whom that wretch D'marran spoke of… he was bragging to Deathbird… that horrible sister of Lilandra's…" Pyoter grimaced, anger flashing in his eyes. Hands wrapped into huge fists and pressed hard against his legs at the memory of the biting acid that scalded his flesh, and the lance that pierced his heart.

"Deathbird, ja," Kurt nodded, shivering. "We are her prizes… Cerise was framed…"

"The rest of the ship thinks Commander Cerise perished with the other humans on the station. I was sick to think that my… I mean Katerina was killed… before I had the chance to say how sorry I was…"

"Kitty's alive," Kurt said. "And so is Wisdom… actually the advanced Shi'ar science put him back together… he was right as rain, fortunately… till we were separated…"

"Tell me who this Saturnine is," said Pyoter.

"A very old enemy of Excalibur…"

"That horrid woman wanted Katya…" said Pyoter with distaste. "D'marran demanded that I tell him what I knew about Excalibur and the X men, but I would not speak. He was quite angry with me…"

"Did he torture you?" asked Kurt.

"There was no time. Apparently they had just taken me shortly after they had sent you all to die. I was beamed here… after that station was attacked, and then they brought you and Rahne here…"

"Peter! Och, you are here?" Rahne cried.

"Easy, malishka, it is all right," Pyoter called to her. "We will get out of this… I swear to you…"

"Big brother I hope so," she whispered. "Ah cannae use mah powers…"

"Nor can I," Pyoter nodded. "And Kurt…"

Angrily Kurt nodded, and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He muttered, "I assume we are headed for the Shi'ar homeworld?"

"Nyet. We are bound for where Deathbird's base is as far as I have heard D'marran boast. The fool does not know I understand Shi'ar…" Pyoter smiled. "Apparently we are to be used as bargaining chips to force Lilandra to accede to Deathbird's demands…"

"This whole thing is getting WAY out of hand," Kurt grumbled. "Saturnine wasn't our main enemy after all… she was just a catspaw…"

"Aye, and we're the mice, trapped," Rahne growled. "Kurt, do ye have a plan fer getting us oot of here?"

"I'll have to think…" Kurt mumbled. "But not till my head clears… was there any news of the others?"

"Nyet. Only that they were left to be dealt with by Saturnine… and there was some talk of her sending the other X men who were present when you and I were on the team… back when Deathbird was thwarted by us before. She has a wish to have us there… except for Katya…"

"Lucky us," Kurt mumbled. "But Rahne wasn't…"

"Aye I wasnae, but I am a curiosity to them all th' same," Rahne spat.

"Give me a few minutes…" Kurt mumbled. "And then we'll have to think of something. If we could just stop this ship…"

"What good would that do?" asked Pyoter. "Even if the others could get free, there are no ships fast enough to catch a Shi'ar vessel… that I know of on Earth unless…"

"Unless Captain Britain and Douglock achieve what I hoped," Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper. "They have the ability to adapt one of Saturnine's ships, possibly. Kitty and Cerise were also helping them… and with Douglock and Cerise at the healm…"

"Any way of knowing if they have succeeded?" Pyoter asked urgently. "And is Kitty…"

"I think we will know for certain," said Nightcrawler. "We had discussed the ship plan as a contingency in case we were not able to get back or the Shi'ar ship blew up…"

"Did you even know that they were going to betray you?" asked Pyoter.

"Amanda had her suspicions, and I first ignored them. But Herr Wisdom was vehement that we not completely trust D'marran. Call it his 'Black Ops' training. Whatever the case, he was right… and we of Excalibur were taken in, hook, line and sinker…"

"Nae so bad fr' a nasty smelling man," Rahne said with a chuckle.

"A sickly man," Pyoter added. "But it seems I was wrong about him. Who IS he and what DOES he know?"

"He's an ex secret agent," said Kurt. "And he and Katschen met on a mission… and I suppose that's how they… sorry…"

"I am going to have to accept them as a couple, am I not?" Pyoter hung his head. "So I must learn, if I am to be in Excalibur to tolerate him. For Katya… Katerina will never be able to accept me as a teammate till I somehow make amends. Though I do not wish to…"

"Pyoter, 'twas nae yer fault. Ye only acted tae save her… so dinnae be so hard on yersel'…" Rahne said softly. "We are yer friends… and we will get oot of this…"

"What she said. WE won't let the other X men know about this. I promised, and I hold true to my word…" Kurt said. "And we must ALL work together to survive. So no more of this till we get back to Earth, nicht wahr?"

"Da," Colossus agreed. "Now… tell me about what happened to this point, and perhaps I can shed more light on what I overheard…"

* * *

Logan lifted his head from the pillow when he smelled the presence of the others. His feral side included a natural sense of time, despite the lack of a reference. Locked in his cells was that 24 hour biological clock, and it was telling him it was time to get up and at 'em. Same went for the source of the feminine scent beside him.

"Rise n' shine Jubes," he whispered gently shaking her. "Gotta see if they have any place to freshen up in this tin can…"

"Good morning to you too, you ol' grouch," she joked.

"Much as we both hate it, we gotta job to do," he whispered, and she slowly lifted her head from his chest so he could get out of the bed.

She wrapped the space blanket around her, and Logan wrapped his arm around her to steady her as they made their way out of the bunk. All three other occupants were still fast asleep, and Loganpointed the way to the lavatory. It was several steps up in advancement then the space shuttle and the artificial gravity field must have been borrowed from Sat yr 9's dimension. He wondered for a moment where he was going to wash a uniform of unstable molecules, and then realized that he had seen a store of spare clothes in a locker nearby. Granted they were more for the female member of the species, and he urged Jubes to go ahead and take her shower first while he rustled up something to wear.

The storage lockers in the last cabin to the immediate left were filled with spacesuits and Vixen uniforms of all sizes. Grabbing a petite size 6 for Jubes, he grumbled as he figured his alternatives were slim to none. Coming across stretchable spandex, he noticed that a mismatched set could work. Especially one that would fit the chest of an amazon, while the legs could be rolled up and he could wear the boots from his other costume. Luckily they were blue and red, with the dagger symbol of Saturnine on the shoulder, while long red lines ran down the outer seam of the arms and legs. He slipped back into the lavatory and heard the whine of the sonicator-cleansing unit.

It stopped for a moment, and Jubilee called out, "It's all yours, Wolvie… should I keep it going?"

"Good idea," he mumbled plunking the outfits down on a shelf. Closing his eyes she saw him holding up a towel. Giggling she let him wrap her in it, and then rush past her to leap in as she leapt out. Shyly she averted her gaze as well, from anything lower than his chest area. Their boundaries were maintained out of a silent understanding to not push things beyond what was unspoken.

* * *

Back on Saturnine's space station, the guards were becoming quickly frustrated. It seemed they could not even get close to the ammunition room where the others had barricaded themselves.

"We can't cut through that Adamantium door, Mastrex…"

"I'm aware of that, Maxima," Saturnine said dryly. "Which was why it was unfortunate that you let the one called Wolverine escape. Perhaps we could have used HIM as a can opener…"

"Mastrex, shall we outlast them?"

"No. There is only limited food and such. And Kitty Pryde will find it difficult to recover from phasing through such a substance…"

"Mastrex?"

"Think, you fools. Adamantium is one of the hardest metals known. And poor Kitty must slip her molecules through its lattice… and it's incredibly DENSE. So she must be in rather exquisite pain right about now…" crackled Saturnine's voice through Maxima's link.

A smile crept over her second in command's face. White teeth gleamed ferally, at the realization. "Then they cannot hope to use her phasing powers as a means of egress…"

"Exactly. She will have to rely upon her wits, substantial though they may be. And there is only enough food and water for two days. And the air supply is finite… it will only last a mere 24 hours. Sooner or later they'll come crawling out…"

"We will stand watch," said Maxima. "And await further orders… what of those that escaped…"

"If I know them, they'll be chasing the others. And they have ceased to be of our concern. The Shi'ar will deal with them, if their ship doesn't disintegrate first…"

"Mastrex, they have considerable knowledge… for Captain Britain and the techno organic…" Devna whispered, coughing up blood as she sat to Maxima's left.

"Are optimistic fools. No, I WANTED you to let them go, remember?"

"Of course," Maxima said. "But did you not want to communicate with the Shi'ar ship to let them know…"

"They will know soon enough. And then Deathbird will have what she wants. The X man Wolverine will placate her. And she will leave us alone for a time, so we can do what we wish. Stand by for further orders and keep me posted…"

"Yes, Mastrex," Maxima nodded. Her image crackled out, and the Second in Command slowly turned to her guards. Precious few were left. For several elite squads had been all but wiped out, or far too severely injured to keep fighting. The sick bay was filled to capacity and beyond with what that wild animal had done.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the doors, Kitty Pryde groaned in Pete Wisdom's arms. He cradled her softly, smoothing her hair out of her face while Khaos paced the chamber, and Captain Britain sat with his head in his hands. Wisdom glared darkly at the doors, shaking his head.

"Can't ya get us the hell outta here with yer magic bollix or is it no go?" Wisdom demanded.

"My spells are neutralized by this metal…" Khaos cursed. "It is the one metal that cannot allow the passage of technomagical energies."

"Help Kitty… surely your magic can heal her?" Brian Braddock interrupted.

"Don't you think I've done what I can?" Khaos snapped at him. "By the great tree of techcromacy I have already chanted my spells. To push her body to recover beyond its limits is pointless!"

"And you call yourself a warrior mage? Daytripper would have made short work of this in seconds!" Brian snapped. "And the woman I love is…"

"I did what I could! If I could do more, don't you think I would have DONE it, you fool?" Khaos snarled, turning on Captain Britain. "Why don't you try and knock the walls down with your supposed vaunted strength…"

"I can't make a dent in it, you KNOW that!" Brian yelled. "Damn you, your technomagical powers are nothing but parlor tricks for all the bragging you've done!"

"Oi you two, pack it in!" Pete snapped. "This sure as soddin' ain't helpin' Pryde…"

Both men turned to see the ex Black Air agent glowering at them with steel blue eyes. His hair stuck wildly out from its slicked down normality. Disdain filled his penetrating stare, and shamed both Khaos and Captain Britain into stunned silence.

"Now, are we done? I've got an idea like, an' I can't put it into action till you two wankers SHUT yer bleedin' holes!"

"Yes," Khaos said.

"Fine, you have the big plans, you tell US what to do," Brian Braddock snorted.

"That's more like it," Pete said. "I know ya don't like me, blueblood, but hard cheese. So stop actin' like some stuck up ponce an' get yer arse over here… and you too, mate."

"Pete, shut up you silly git," Kitty groaned. "My head's pounding…"

"Shush yerself, Pryde," Pete scolded her, kissing her forehead. "Now, these wankers are gonna starve us out see, an' we can't get outta this shiteheap, so's we gotta be sneaky like…"

"That's obvious, how brilliant of you," Brian frowned.

"Shut up, Brian," Kitty glared at him.

"As I was sayin', ponce," Pete snorted, glaring at Brian. "We gotta be sneaky like, an' take some of these here explosives an' pile them up around the doors. I'm going t' generate as many hotknives as I can to set 'em off, and then Khaos is gonna shield us with his magic. While you, Mr. Invincible man, are going to pound the soddin' doors cause they'll be hot enough to melt and such…"

"When are we going to put THIS into action?" asked Khaos.

"Not right away. Not till Pryde recovers. Besides, there's still the other X-mates, aren't there? Kitty, your mate Logan won't take too long I hope getting their arses back here?"

"I hope not either," Kitty said. "If I know Logan, he's itching to go take names and rip them a few new navels with his claws… so let's just sit and see if your crazy plan's gonna fly…"

"How sneaky is blowing up a wall, I ask you?" Brian smirked.

"Well that wasn't me only idea, blueblood," Pete smirked back. "It got yer attention, didn't it? That's what you spandex bums would do… but me… I've got something more fun…"

"Let's hear it by ALL means," Brian waved his hand.

"Idea number TWO is this: Yer the git with the technical know how, you rip off one of those panels or something and bypass the lock, like. I'll slip out with Pryde, an' Khaos here can make some hologram or something with that magic bollix to fool 'em…"

"But the panel's adamantium too…"

"Shut up an' learn. S'cuse me a minute Pryde… here, Khaos, gimmie one of those o'l can openers an' get yer zap beam ready…" Wisdom said. He motioned to Khaos, who nodded. Brian snorted, and Kitty leaned on Wisdom as he crawled over to the door panel.

"If you hadn't LOCKED the door in the FIRST place…" Brian started. Nobody paid attention, because Wisdom was rubbing his hands together, centering his mind. Eyes squeezed shut, and then his fingertips began to glow. HE extended a long hotknife, gesturing to Khaos who threw up a technomagical barrier to shield him and Pryde. AT the same time, he raised his sword and positioned it at the adamantium lock panel. Brian snorted, and looked on, waiting to see as the adamantium became steadily hotter under the pressure of Pete's hotknife. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and Kitty moved away to see him intensifying his power. Energy from IBIC sizzled at Pete's hotknife, intensifying the beam.

"Now, peel it back!" Wisdom hissed to Brian. He pounded at the stressed metal repeatedly with one fist, his hand burning at the hot metal while Khaos scraped with the tip of a superheated magical sword. To his amazement, Brian felt the metal grow stressed and butter soft as he punched and tore. With a hissing clang the panel landed and almost melted the floor.

"Now genius, how am I supposed to work on wires that are super melted?" Brian asked, pointing to a nasty fused mess of wire and smoking circuits.

"Details, details. Stand back… this isn't gonna be pretty," Wisdom gasped.

"No Pete, let me. You're almost dying from that blast…" said Kitty as she moved aside. "I can't phase through Adamantium, but I can still disrupt the wires…"

Pete wanted to stop her from pushing her fingertips into the panel, but when the lock of the main door clicked with a 'BIK' sound and a rasping clang, he knew it was all right. "Shove yer hand an' give it all ya got, Braddock!" Wisdom grunted.

Wedging his hand in, Brian yanked on the door repeatedly, his muscles straining. He managed to push it back easily, but heard the clanging alarm. "Nice going," Brian sighed. "We were safer IN here…"

"Shut up. Let's go, Pryde… an' have a few words with that silver haired bitch," said Wisdom. Kitty slid her arm around him, and helped Pete slip through the door.

"What about us?"

"Cover us… an' take yer pick of the weapons," Pete called. Brian grabbed a large laser rifle and hefted it when he saw the shots sizzling in. Khaos grinned, gesturing and drawing out his swords. Brian stopped him, and shoved the gun muzzle out to fire back at the small squad of guards.

"I have to admit this might not be SO stupid after all," Brian muttered to Khaos. A sizzling blast from IBIC shot out with the next volley, cutting down one of the hapless Vixen guards that tried to advance.

Kitty clutched Pete's hand, walking with him towards them. Unflinching she hastened their pace, and walked right through the hapless troops who were exchanging fire with the two inside the armory. Brian threw down the laser rifle and grabbed the next weapon that Khaos tossed him.

"Next," he said. "Wisdom and Pryde are on their own…"

"This is probably the stupidest idea you've had yet Pete," Pryde said as she ran with his hand in hers. They plunged through walls and guards that moved past them. Occasionally he'd send off a few hotknives to keep the ladies on their toes, while he gasped at the solid objects passing through his body. Rather his body passing through them.

"You wanted to have a nice private chat with her, so why not get it over with?" Pete called back over the sound of gunfire.

"She's not gonna be too happy I'm not playing the game…"

"Who soddin' cares? We need to put the bitch down, once an' fer all, Pryde…" Pete gritted. "Her kind won't ever quit… an' don't tell me yer precious X man no kill code applies…"

"It doesn't, if she pushes me hard enough," Kitty gritted.

* * *

Later on Jubilee sipped hot coffee and sat down in the navigator's seat. Aches and pains were subsiding with the hot oil that had been rubbed into her body, and she liked the sensation. So that was what it was all about, she giggled to herself. Logan and she exchanged a knowing glance and both pretended to be occupied.

Amanda Sefton yawned as she came out of the back, and twisted her oil soaked hair up into a braid. She noticed Wolverine sitting in the pilot's seat, while Douglock had disappeared elsewhere. While she had called dibs on the sonicator shower, she saw Jubilee sitting in the navigator's seat. Logan was explaining the controls to her.

"Did I miss flight school?" Amanda joked.

"Nope… just teaching Jubes here the ropes…"

"You sleep okay, Amanda?"

"Well enough. Actually the best in a while. Hit myself with a sleep spell…" she said. "I see you two found the sonic shower…"

"Yep… woke up early so you guys could get a crack at it," Logan said immediately. "Where's the Shi'ar an' the elf lady?"

"Right here, Mr. Logan," Meggan said lightly, her musical laugher pealing like silver bells in the small cabin. She seemed oddly refreshed, and moved over to peer at Logan and Jubilee oddly.

"Why don't I get some coffee and rustle up some breakfast bars?" Amanda suggested. She hurried into the back while Meggan glanced with a small smile at Jubilee, then Logan.

"So, what's up?" Jubilee asked, popping her gum.

"Funny you should ask," Meggan said.

"Kid, why don't ya wake up Cerise an' get her out here so's we can confirm these coordinates she planted in this thing?" Logan interrupted gruffly.

"It says only two hours till we get there… and catch up," Jubilee blinked, glad she could read the writing that had been programmed by Cerise. She had naturally downloaded a Shi'ar guidance program from the pair of gauntlets she had retrieved from the Vixen guards before leaving.

"Okay," Meggan chirped. She walked back, and brushed past Amanda who was carrying a tray.

"Coffee?" Amanda asked, holding the tray out to Logan first, then Jubilee. Both took the steaming cups, covered with a lid to prevent spillage. Jubilee grabbed one of the wrapped bars, and peeled the foil wrapper back. Wrinkling her nose first, she took a bite.

"Not bad. Actually tastes like a fruit roll up," she shrugged.

"There's the big C now," Logan mumbled. Amanda glanced back to see Cerise stride into the cabin, her feathered head bent slightly to let her walk along the aisle.

"Sorry I'll just get up," Jubilee suggested.

"You both slept well, I trust…"

"Um sure yeah… why do you ask?" Jubilee burst out.

"Both of you seem quite alert, and I'm impressed with your willingness to attempt piloting such a craft…" Cerise said as Jubilee leapt out of the chair. The aviatrix sat down while Jubilee moved back to sit in the seat behind Wolverine.

"Coffee?" Amanda asked. Cerise nodded and whispered thanks, taking one of the breakfast bars as well.

Meggan returned, walking in front of Douglock, before sitting opposite Jubilee.

"Query, Selffriend Wolverine… self is capable of piloting post a 4 hour rest period…"

"If yer asking why I'm driving kid…" Logan asked.

"IT is not necessary. Self and Cerise can complete the operation. Sit down and enjoy the ride… and thanks for your assistance earlier…"

"Fine, you take over," Logan said good-naturedly as he got up. "How much longer till we catch up? Looks to me like we're almost on top of 'em…"

"Affirmative," Cerise said. "Suggest that everyone select a seating module and operate the restraints…"

"She means sit down, and return your tables and seats to their upright position," Amanda said with a wry smile. Everyone glanced at her, and she shrugged.

"Someone had to say it," Jubilee chuckled. Meggan slid into a seat, while Amanda did the same. Logan slipped into the seat immediately behind Jubilee, and managed to belt himself in while they felt the ship lurch.

"Exiting Subspace now. Preparing to track and overtake objective…" Douglock said.

"How long? How far away?" Logan asked, glancing around Jubilee's seat back.

"They are several light minutes ahead, at cruising speed. Deploy diversionary tactic…" she said. Her hands slipped over the control panels, and slowly a reddish glow crackled through the circuitry. It took the form of a reddish mist, her hands moving over the panels to extend the effect around as Douglock made the necessary adjustments.

"So this is the diversion?" asked Amanda.

"Yes… my light generation capacity can duplicate a nebulous cloud… and deflect their probes… while Douglock effects a random course sheering…" Cerise nodded.

"So, we link up with them, an' cut our way in, right?" Logan asked.

"Check," Cerise nodded. "We are in proximity… prepare yourselves… we have fifteen earth minutes…"

"Suits on, everyone," said Wolverine. They grabbed at their spacesuits, quickly tugging them on.

"We coulda put them on before… DUH…" Jubilee made a face.

"Not now Jubes," he groaned.

"Relax, and save it for the mission," said Amanda with a slow smile.

* * *


	18. Showdown with Saturnine

**__**

Chapter 18

* * *

"Let's wrap this up," said Wolverine. Moments ticked by, and they saw the large insectoid shape of Cerise's scoutbug blow into view. IT grew from a distant speck into a large hulking shape clad in green metal. Arrogantly it hurtled through space, completely ignoring the smaller craft that glowed with heat.

"Is it me or is it HOT in here?" asked Jubilee, wiping her forehead.

"Engines are overheating," said Douglock. "I was afraid of this…"

"Amanda, get ready to teleport us," said Wolverine. "Make sure this bucket o' bolts can hold together LONG enough for us to get out…"

"Standing by," Amanda said.

"It's firing at us!" Meggan said with surprising calm. With one hand she pointed to the ship turning about, its gun pods gleaming with red energies.

"Shit," Amanda gasped.

"I apologize… but they have spotted us," Cerise murmured, backing away from the panel.

"Get CLOSE!" Amanda shouted. Meggan grabbed Douglock and pulled him free of the console, while Wolverine grabbed Jubilee and yanked her to sit by where Amanda stood. Silver energies spun and wove from her fingertips. Tracing intricate patterns in the air, Amanda Sefton watched as Cerise punched another key and threw herself at the group.

Sizzling energies shot through, arcing around the ship. Sparks exploded from the panel, and Jubilee grabbed Logan and buried her face in his chest. His arms tightened around her, hugging her closely to his body as he turned away to shield her. A sick sensation seized them as the world exploded into silver and gold, then blinding radiance.

Jubilee felt someone shaking her, and moaned. She blinked up into a black and gold masked face, and knew that Logan had recovered first due to his healing factor. That and the fact that the others lay clustered in a loose circle around the prostrate Daytripper. Her blonde hair lay askew of her face, alongside the tall body of Cerise. Meggan curled up, clutching Douglock to her. He stared widely, muttering a stream of syllables that sounded like, "110...111000…101010101…"

"Damn, he's speakin' in binary," Logan mumbled. "You okay Jubes?"

"We're not dead, right?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Logan said as he pulled his mask back temporarily, and wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand. "Besides, this Canucklehead don't kill easily…"

"Speak for yourself, I ache all over," Jubilee groaned. She knew better than to try and stand up, because his grip of adamantium held her down with her head and shoulders against his sturdy arm, and her body curled in his lap.

"Amanda," he called softly. "Hey Tinkertoy, snap outta it!"

"101010… accessing systems… imbalance compensated for… systems back on line… Selffriend Wolverine we are onboard the spacecraft…"

"No shit, sherlock," Jubilee croaked.

"Is self injured… Amanda and Cerise are unconscious… but Meggan…'

"I'm okay," Meggan said, slowly stirring and letting go of him. "The others are still alive… although our ship is no more…"

"Where did 'Manda port us to, kid?" he asked.

"To the lower decks of the ship… I sense biological readings in proximity, resembling Shi'ar life forms, and more distant traces resembling humans…"

"I smell 'em… not far away. You up to tracking, Megs?"

"I am if you are… but the others…"

"Stay with 'em Douglock. You feel well enough to come along, Jubes?"

"Just try an' stop me," she laughed, and then groaned as she sat up.

"Suggest you remain behind…"

"No way," Jubilee snorted, as she pushed Logan away and crawled to her feet. "Let's GO already!"

"I will stay," said Meggan. "And protect them till they recover. You and Jubilee go to the others… we'll follow as soon as we are able…"

"Guess that means it's just you an' me, kid," Wolverine said. "C'mon…"

"Right behind you," Jubilee said as he shot off down the hallways. She raced behind him; her own short legs able to just keep pace with him.

* * *

As they had done in Dream Nails, Pryde and Wisdom kept hands clasped in a united front. Each complimented the other, fingers interlaced and marching strong into what Pete hoped wouldn't be resembling lambs to a slaughter. Anger and other emotions roiled beneath the surface of the young woman he had come to feel strongly for. The mere fact she had chosen to let him face her enemy at her side seemed a miracle.

"It ends now," Kitty gritted, stopping before the main office. "No more games."

"So, onto business, huh, Pryde?" he asked.

"Yeah, Wisdom. And just so you know, if anything should happen…"

"Yeah, I feel the same way," he answered, his blue eyes fixing into her brown ones. He pulled her to him and they shared a brief, torrid kiss that summed up all their hopes and dreams for each other. When they drew apart, they nodded silently.

Why do I feel like that girl in Labyrinth? Kitty wondered mentally. Unlike that girl in that Jim Henson flick, which poked fun at all the stereotypes of girls in legends, she had her man at her side. Whether that would be an asset or a liability remained to be seen. Through the doors they phased, standing only fifty paces from the long desk set on a dais, with papers piled on top.

"Okay, White Witch, get ready to deal," said Kitty.

"Interesting you should choose C.S. Lewis as a literary reference," Saturnine laughed throatily, as she pushed platinum hair out of her face. It dropped as she fixed both of them in a hungry stare that reminded Kitty more of a witch about to eat two children whole.

"Enough already, let's get on with it," Wisdom mumbled.

"You silly little man, you really don't know what you're up against, do you?"

"Maybe not, but I'm willin' to take a poke at the fact yer thinkin' you're all high n' mighty with this whole 'I eat men for breakfast-modern-day-Bodacia' guff," Wisdom said sternly, not letting go of Kitty's hand. "An' yer probably running that whole memory in yer skull about me an' you. So, let's get the cards out on the table. I did you, an' that's it."

"And I take it Kitty has no objections to your… experience…" said Saturnine, leaning back and resting both feet on the table as she licked her lips.

"No more than he does to OURS," Kitty countered. Pete lifted an eyebrow and chortled.

"Typical MALE fantasy," Saturnine yawned. "Of COURSE he would."

"Maybe, an' maybe not," Wisdom said, releasing Kitty's hand and folding arms across his chest. His face held a sullen neutral expression closer to a growl. What Kitty termed his 'Black Ops' face. Hiding any signs of weakness behind that façade that pissed many off and set nerves on edge. However it had no effect on Saturnine, or so Kitty thought at first.

"Interesting. You are a bit more mature than some. Haven't lost your touch, 'eh, Wisdom?" Saturnine said, swinging her legs down and straightening up in her chair. "Rather good experience Pryde. You seemed to have learned WELL from what I've instilled. Like it or not, you and I are more like one another then…"

"Save it, bitch," Kitty laughed. "Don't EVEN start with that whole line of 'I'm like you so you have no chance of escaping the dark side' bullshit…"

"Still, you can't deny it. It affects you, and ever will, regardless of whether or not I say it," Saturnine laughed. "You ARE like me in every way. And your attempts to control the situation are futile. Either way, you are already mine…"

"You know, you're really sad. You think you're the ONLY ice queen who's twisted me around her finger?" Kitty shook her head.

"Interesting," Saturnine said, looking visibly impressed. "I'm sure you have QUITE a story to tell…"

"Actually it was my best buddy Illyana… and roommate… who spun it best," Kitty said. "A fairy tale about a little kitty… who lost her parents, and was adopted by space pirates led by Lockheed the dragon. About how her arm was turned to crystal… and how she wanted nothing more than to kill the Frost Queen…"

"Do go on," said Saturnine as Kitty strode up, eyes fixed into hers. "This is amusing…"

"And about how she thought all she wanted was revenge. And in the end, her friends almost perished. She faced the Queen, and emerged intact. But not after losing a whole lot of innocence…"

"Fairytales DO come true, Kitty," said Saturnine. "And even if you DO kill me, you still will take my place. Killing me might be what I want you to do, you know…"

"Please," Kitty snorted. "Nice try, but no cigar…"

"Score one more for Pryde," Wisdom chuckled, drawing a tally mark in the air with a hotknife.

"Don't you tire of games? I could simply let you go, since you've amused me… but is THAT what you want? Sooner or later you may handle having stood up to me, but I'm like a bad pence. I keep coming back… and could you have THAT on your conscience?"

"Does it matter?" Kitty asked. "This whole conversation is pointless…"

"Do you want to FIGHT me?" Saturnine asked, throwing off her long silver cloak. "I can arrange THAT!"

Wisdom barely dodged the silver dagger that shot out of Saturnine's hand. It pinned him to the wall by his coat, and he gritted in pain. Kitty's head turned, and in that instant, a fist cracked out and shot against her jaw.

"Sloppy Pryde, you should KNOW better," Saturnine taunted as she blocked with fist at the next blow. Kitty snarled and swept out with her foot, phasing one part of her body to let Saturnine's fist pass through while she punched her stomach. However something pressed to kitty's body and she screamed in loud wrenching pain as electricity crackled all over her. She landed on the floor, painfully solid and tangible.

"Shit," Kitty groaned, pushing herself off the ground.

"Behind you Pryde!" Wisdom shouted. She rolled over, barely bringing her legs up to push off Saturnine pouncing on her with another dagger drawn. The blade grazed Kitty's cheek and ear, blood dripping. Saturnine licked blood off her finger as she watched kitty, and something snapped.

"Oh did I GET you, my dear?" Saturnine cackled, baring her teeth. "Does that REMIND you of someone? The big bad wolf, or should I say the big bad SABRETOOTH tiger?"

Kitty rolled to her feet, hands raised in a defensive crouch. Saturnine momentarily lost sight of Kitty in plain view, and saw stars as Kitty's fist cracked into her nose. Blood dribbled down her face, and she laughed. Blows were traded back and forth as Kitty threw all the training she could remember from Ogun into action. Both women fought in their own styles: Kitty with flips and spins that belied her ninja background while Saturnine moved with lithe grace and a sweeping of legs and arms.

"HAI!" Saturnine barked, shoving both fingers into Kitty's collarbone. She gurgled, dropping to the floor under the pressure point.

"What is THAT?"

"Venusian Aikido," Saturnine laughed as she leaned over Kitty who was paralyzed. "You expected a less passive means of restraint, did you not?"

"Son of a bitch," Kitty growled, trying to focus her brain to phase. Yet a backhand to her face made her head ring as Saturnine drew her hand back again.

"But you weren't expecting THAT were you," Saturnine cackled, insanity sparkling her bright eyes. "You poor child. Can't you see that even with your precious dark training you are STILL lacking in the skills to truly best me? I ruled a dimension long before you were even old enough to know… I have seen and lived things that would make even YOUR skin crawl? You have the stomach to truly match me and you hold back…"

"Maybe I wanna be better than you," Kitty coughed. She struggled to muster enough strength to force against the pressure point. Spitting blood into Saturnine's face, she saw the woman flinch, and then brought up her knee to the other's abdomen. Saturnine grunted long enough for Kitty to flip them over and pin her instead with a nerve pinch to her major cluster. Her head flopped to the side.

"Sorry dearie, but that won't work either…" Saturnine laughed. A silver toed stiletto boot jabbed into the pit of Kitty's stomach, and shoved hard. For a second Kitty sailed through the air, barely able to twist her body and land just short of the table. Kitty shook her head, stunned as she struggled to her feet.

Wisdom raised his hand, knowing that he needed to do something, and yet wanted to respect Kitty's right to face her enemy once and for all. As Saturnine raised her dagger and approached kitty, a spasm of pain slammed into her knees. She crumbled as a hotknife burned into the patella from behind, shattering it and causing her to stagger. She landed on her side, still snarling and clutching her dagger.

"Pete…" Kitty gritted. Seizing the dagger in his hand, he tore it out of his coat and threw it down. Saturnine struggled, and reached for something at her hip. A laser pistol was clutched in her other hand and she fired towards Pete, as she hurled the dagger at Kitty.

"Sorry, but that's older than basic black ops," Pete wisdom said as he dodged the blast. Kitty reached up and caught the dagger in her hand, smiling smugly.

"You are learning," Saturnine laughed. "But that won't help save him, or you…"

"Shut up," Wisdom said, aiming a hotknife at Saturnine.

"Will you deny her the pleasure of the kill? The hero rescuing the fair maiden? Will you deny her spirit and the woman the right to her own vengeance, you proud pathetic fool?" Saturnine laughed.

* * *

"This way," Wolverine directed, keeping his voice low. He snagged Jubilee and then pulled her close the next moment. They heard the laughter and snorts of arrogant guards in Shi'ar, understanding the boastings that reached their ears. She felt his heart pounding against her back and his gloved hand over her mouth as he waited for the clear.

Then he released her, and she backed away to give him room. He sniffed the air, and then gestured to her to follow him to the cover of another doorway. Close to the ground he crept, stealthily moving from panel to panel, and then across a long stretch of hallway to where they saw cells gleaming with energy bars over their apertures.

"They're there," Wolverine whispered in her ear as she crouched at his side.

"Uh huh. Any guards?"

"Two."

"What's the plan, boss?" she asked. "Madripoor Princess Bar, Tokyo slums, or Shiva base?"

"More along the lines of the crazy lumberjack…"

"Gotcha," Jubilee nodded. No more words were spoken as she moved away, and raised her hands. Energy crackled and blazed, bringing shouts of surprise.

"Chew on this dweebs!" Jubilee laughed, firing a pulse at a guard who came running quickly towards her. Pulling down her visor she somersaulted and raised her hands to paff the second who had just drawn his blaster.

"Where did you come from…"

"Next door, bub," Logan said, and his claws slashed away the weaponry, and a good chunk of Shi'ar flesh to boot. The other was next to fall right beside his compatriot.

"Not too shabby," she nodded.

"This way," he pointed. "

He grabbed one, then the other as jubilee punched the door mechanism. One after the other they were tossed inside an empty cell. Brushing his hands off he quipped, "good night birdbrains… sorry to forget the blanket to put over yer damn cage…"

"Uh oh, company," Jubilee said as she glanced at two more figures approaching.

"Perfect, just the way I like it…" he nodded. Claws flashed out, and he went running straight forwards with a loud snarl.

"I feel REALLY sorry for those lamoids," Jubilee snickered as she pulled down her visor, and aimed a paff towards the one closest to her.

While Wolverine made short work of the next wave, she rushed past the cages, glancing for anyone familiar. She skidded to a stop right in front of the largest cell when she saw a perplexed Russian blinking at her. "Shto… am I SEEING things?"

"Hey! " Jubilee cried. "Hey you!"

"Unglaublich!" Nighcrawler exclaimed.

"Jubilee, what ARE you doing here?" Colossus demanded as she turned on them.

"What does it LOOK like, Pete? Getting your butts OUTTA here!"

"Liebchen if you are Jubilee, then Wolverine is not far behind, ja?" Nightcrawler asked as she raised her hands to paff the lock.

"Stand back dudes… this isn't gonna be pretty…"

"Jubilee, tis been ages," Rahne Sinclair shook her head, and then ducked behind Colossus as the lock exploded in a blaze of sparks.

"Don't just sit there catching flies lets GO!" Jubilee yelled, snapping her gum.

"Good to see you too," Rahne mumbled as she stumbled against Pete.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" asked Nightcrawler.

"Oops, sorry," Jubilee said as she stopped gain. She raised a finger and then put it right next to Rahne's collar. It popped with a sizzling BIK, and Rahne raised her claws to test them.

"Let me try the others…"

"Nein… I don't think that's a good idea…" Nightcrawler cautioned. "Only a sustained paff would remove it…"

"Stop RIGHT there, prisoners!" exclaimed a voice in Shi'ar.

"Stop THIS sasinache!" Rahne snarled morphing and leaping onto him with her jaws dripping.

"RARRRRR!" came another snarl, but Pete and Kurt realized it was coming from the direction opposite. Running down the hall with one Shi'ar clasped round his waist and two more behind him, Wolverine shot through the line.

"I don't believe it… Wolverine… how did he…"

"Questions LATER?" Jubilee urged, trying to paff Colossus' collar next, and then turning to Nightcrawler. Energy blazed as Colossus transformed into solid organic steel. His fist shot out and punched the nearest guard as Jubilee had raised her finger to paff Nightcrawler's collar off.

"Look out!" he cried, pushing her down. His foot flashed out and kicked the first guard, and then he picked up Jubilee to leap over the next.

"Kurt… wait a moment!" Colossus shouted. Shots pinged off his steel flesh, and he turned to see two guards blazing their guns at him.

"Wait a second I'll get this offa you," Jubilee yelped. Nightcrawler set her down, and then pushed her away. She raised her hands to paff one soldier to the left while he kicked the next. Wolverine suddenly rushed towards Nightcrawler, his claws uplifted. Kurt flinched, and then saw his inhibitor collar clang to the floor.

"C'mon misfit, let's MOVE!" he barked.

"Logan, so good to see you too," Kurt laughed. He ported out of the line of fire of another blaster, as Logan crossed his claws before his face and deflected the blast with adamantium.

"Everyone, attack plan beta!" Nightcrawler shouted. Not questioning him, Colossus and Rahne fell into position. Wolverine heard him loud and clear, and motioned to Jubilee as well. A classic X men maneuver, and a tried and true one.

Nighcrawler teleported in a series of rapid bursts, hitting five guards from all sides. Next, Colossus made a stirrup of his hands as Wolverine charged him. He threw Wolverine into the air, in the celebrated 'Fastball special' to topple on the other squad.

Jubilee raised her hands to paff a series of pulses across the room in the manner of Cyclops. Her beam ricocheted from one to another, till she was left with several bodies lying at her feet. Those that remained were finished by several punches from Colossus and the slashing talons and fangs of Rahne.

"Yes!" she shouted, raising her hand to high-five Colossus. The Russian X man brushed his hands together and grinned for the first time in days.

"Nice work people, sloppy but nice," Wolverine grunted as he tossed the next guard into the last one standing. Nightcrawler flipped over, standing among his friends and their handiwork.

"Excellent. The Professor would be proud, no doubt," Kurt murmured, glancing around.

"Gotta admit, ya make a good leader, elf," said wolverine. "Sure proved yer worth ten times over just there…"

"Far better than before the marauders?" Kurt asked, with a hint of bitterness.

"You said it, not me, bub," said Wolverine, understanding his friend's anger. "But we gotta job to do, so let's keep the small talk for later. Lead on, Nightcrawler. You're in charge."

"Sehr gut… now this way… D'marran won't waste time now that he knows where we are…" Kurt Wagner barked. They fell in after him, following him as he crawled speedily along the ceiling and walls.

* * *

As her attention was focused on Pete, Pryde's hand closed around the dagger, and she lunged. Saturnine rolled over, letting off a shot that hit Kitty's hand. It was only stun intensity, and caused her to drop the dagger. Simultaneously the hotknife from Pete sizzled inches from where she rolled way.

He blinked for but a second, and then the next sight he beheld was Saturnine lying on one side, Kitty thrust before her like a shield. Both Kitty's arms were twisted behind the girl's back, while a dagger was poised at her throat. With her good leg she pinned Kitty against her, breathing deeply.

"Here's a challenge for you, my pet," Saturnine laughed. "Either you can go ahead and kill me, hoping Pryde will phase out of the way at the last moment so I don't' slit her throat… or you can back away… and leave now with your freedom intact…"

"Pete… just leave… just go," Kitty said quietly, her brown eyes blinking up into his. "I'm not scared to die…"

"Dammit Pryde, don't make me soddin' do this…" Pete gritted, his hand raised. Each finger blazed with its own hotknife, casting a pale yellow glow on the two women laying ten paces from his black toed shoes.

"So, I don't think you'll be THAT stupid to kill her, and expect her to phase just in time, do you?" Saturnine laughed. "Tick tock, the clock's counting…"

"What do you want me to do, Pryde?" Wisdom asked, hotknives still crackling with energy that Kitty could feel the heat radiating from at such a close proximity. Hotter than the surface of the sun, and the only weapon he had.

"Leave me," she said. "This is between me and her… she won't kill me, Pete. She'll probably try and kill you…"

"I'm not goin' to leave you, you stupid git," Wisdom said, letting his hotknives die away. "So ferget any last minute saves from this poor wanker."

"Wise choice, Wisdom. You show hope for the male species yet," Saturnine laughed as Pete turned away, and started to walk to the door.

"Pete… tell everyone how sorry I am…" Kitty sniffled.

"Sure whatever you say, Pryde… I'm outta here… you got what you wanted, Satyr. Just open the friggin' door an' let me go," Wisdom mumbled, his shoulders hunched. Saturnine's eyes narrowed, as she felt Kitty's body slump. She pressed the dagger firmly into the groove of Kitty's neck.

"You wouldn't be trying to do anything STUPID, would you?" she asked. "Because I could kill Pryde here and now, so NOBODY would have her if I can't…"

"Not yer choice to make," Wisdom gritted. "I'm sorry kitty!"

Saturnine heard his loud yell, and saw him spin around. Hotknives blazed towards them, sizzling bright rain of death. Angrily she sought to bury her knife in Kitty's neck with a scream of angered rage. Yet she didn't count on the painful hotknives burning right through her and Kitty both, and the bright seep of blood and Kitty's elbow in her gut and crotch.

Kitty kicked away a second later, shooting across the floor through Saturnine's grasp. The first instant she had phased them both, so Wisdom's hotknives passed through them, then the second she had phased herself free of Saturnine. A stunned gasp on Saturnine's face came into existence when she saw herself holding empty air.

"You…" she gasped, as Wisdom stood over her, generating a fresh crop of hotknives. He stepped over Kitty's trembling body. Behind her the table caught fire from the impact of Pete's volley. She smelled smoke and hair burning.

"Yes, bitch?" Wisdom asked, raising his hand.

"Die…" she said with a harsh laugh. He had forgotten about the blaster, he thought in one detached moment. Although he threw his hotknives towards her when he saw the blaster pop out from one hand and loose its charge, he misjudged the explosion. Both blaster beam and hotknives vaporized and knocked Pete back in the explosion. He rolled over; slamming into the far wall with great force that wracked his body with pain.

Saturnine rolled over and over, gasping. Kitty felt something slam into her, and it was another concussive blast. While she phased momentarily the blaster still shot her through with its pain. Slowly she dragged herself towards Wisdom's motionless body. He lifted his head, grasping her hand that she extended to him. "Sorry Pete… I'm so sorry," Kitty whispered

"S'okay, ya silly git," he murmured, reaching out his arm and drawing her body alongside his. "At least we'll go together like…"

"Don't' talk stupid," Kitty shushed. He saw Saturnine raise her blaster again, and pulled Kitty to him with one hand to kiss her. She gasped in shock, but as Pete deepened the kiss he stared past her head to raise his other hand and send a large hotknife straight towards Saturnine's upraised hand before she could fire again. Kitty gripped Pete tightly as the hotknife impacted the blaster and caused it to detonate in her hand. Saturnine stared dumbly at the bloody stump that was her wrist, her hand vaporized. She gasped through the pain and tucked her bloody stump into her jacket. Pain overwhelmed her but she slowly crawled to her feet and stumbled out towards an entrance behind her large throne. Pete watched as she slipped away, clutching Kitty close to him.

* * *


	19. X men unleashed

****

Chapter 19

* * *

"Stay RIGHT where you are, intruders! Or we will kill!" D'karra barked. Several roman candles consisting of purple and green and yellow sparks fizzled right in her face, knocking her flat on her backside. The other four members of the patrol automatically opened fire, arranging themselves before the elevator shaft. Colossus punched a guard that happened to rush forwards, while Kurt teleported out of the way of another. Wolverine cut through the other members with the aid of Rahne, and a blast from Jubilee took out the wailing claxon.

""Wolverine, which way do you smell D'marran?" asked Kurt.

"Search me, misfit, I never met the guy," Wolverine answered, nostrils flaring for any sign of resistance.

"Classic form people, but we must get to the bridge," Nightcrawler announced from the ceiling.

"No duh," Jubilee grumbled. "Like WHERE is it?"

"Just a few more corridors… and there…" Nightcrawler pointed. "Colossus, Wolverine if you would kindly open that door…"

"Got the key here, bub," Wolverine said mildly, claws popping with a rasp. He swiped, biting into the locking panel with his claws. Colossus wedged his hand between the two doors, and shoved them easily open.

"Danke…" Kurt nodded. Rahne snarled, pouncing through before they could stop her. A loud scream indicated she had found another target for her anger.

"Wolfsbane, don't!" Kurt shouted, vanishing in a puff of brimstone. An instant later he appeared next to Wolfsbane, who pinned D'marran down with her claws.

"To me men!" D'marran croaked. "Stop them!"

"You heard 'em, Wolvie. They said stop 'em," Jubilee laughed. Ssindra crumpled with a punch from Colossus. Wolverine landed before the navigation officer and helmsmen panel, his claws poised at both their throats.

"Stop this tub NOW if ya know what's good for ya!" he growled.

"He means it, dweebs," Jubilee snapped, holding her hands just inches from where Rahne pinned D'marran on the floor.

"Someone DO something!" he cried. "You can't mean to kill me…"

"Why, spalleen, because ye think we're human an' merciful?" Wolfsbane snarled. "After all the misery ye caused I should bite yer throat ye monster!"

"Sit DOWN, little man," colossus snapped as the science officer edged around with a blaster. It fizzled and ricocheted off the Russian's organic steel hide, only to graze Jubilee's shoulder. She grunted, and Wolverine snarled.

"Son of a BITCH!" he roared, leaping over the console and cutting the science officer down. He grasped his stomach, grunting.

"Jubes, speak to me," Wolverine urged, pushing his way to her side where Colossus leaned over her. "Do me a favor Petey, and punch the living daylights outta ANYONE who sneezes…"

"Wolverine, no!" Kurt cried. "D'marran, surrender NOW! Or else I'll have Wolfsbane rip you to shreds…"

"You wouldn't DARE…"

"Wouldn't I?" Kurt hissed. "Rahne, rip his throat out…"

"No… no please!" D'marran squealed.

"Rahne, hold," Kurt snapped. She stopped with her fangs seizing his throat but not biting it. Hot wolf breath misted but he lay there trembling in fear.

"Jubes…" Wolverine said, cradling her.

"Is she all right?" colossus asked.

"I don't know dammit," he mumbled, ripping a piece of his uniform off and trying to press it to the sizzling burn on her shoulder.

"Your medical facility NOW!" Kurt howled, his tail sliding around D'marran's neck. "No more of this!"

"Surrender…" D'marran gasped. Rahne let go of his throat. He passed out, from shock. Kurt teleported over to Jubilee, and grasped her in his arms.

"I'll port her down, Logan. You get this ship turned around…" he said. "Colossus, Rahne, keep an eye on these butchers…"

"Yes Kurt," Colossus said, picking up the guns that were dropped and grinding them to dust. Rahne growled and snarled, as Wolverine leapt into the helm chair and started familiarizing himself with the controls. The ship ground to a halt, just as Douglock's image flickered on the main viewer.

"Success, selffriend Wolverine?"

"Yeah, yeah, but Jubes got hurt!" Wolverine growled.

"Self has reached engineering and has linked with the main computer. Coordinates plotted for return to Sol system… also, Meggan and Amanda are currently in the medical bay receiving treatment…"

"They'll have company," mumbled Wolverine angrily. He punched a few more switches and set in the autopilot. His claws dug into the captain's chair, slashing it in two in his rage.

"Chert, I know how you feel, Logan," colossus said quietly.

"Yeah, go figure," said Wolverine angrily. "I'm gonna go down there…"

"No, stay here. You will nae help Jubilee by getting' in the way," Rahne suggested.

"Fine, flamin' whatever," Logan mumbled, sitting in the helm's chair and glaring at the forward screen. Colossus sat in the navigation chair, while Rahne searched for something to tie up their captors. Colossus ripped off a piece of railing and bent it around their wrists. He then resumed his seat next to Logan.

* * *

Brimstone exploded in the medical bay, as Nightcrawler materialized. In his arms he cradled a moaning Jubilee. The white smocked Shi'ar doctor turned in shock, dropping his medical scanner that he was using on Meggan.

Kurt Wagner barked to the medical officer, "Give me a bed NOW!"

"You had best listen to him," Cerise said as she sat up in the bed. "Nightcrawler… is she hurt…"

"Yes sir…" D'syndri muttered, moving away. He indicated a free bed, and Kurt lay Jubilee on it.

"You'd better help them all or else…" Kurt threatened, his face contorted into that of a true demon.

"I'm a doctor, I don't subscribe to their butchery…" D'syndri shot back. He grabbed a medical scanner and several supplies, and began to tend to Jubilee. He ripped her long yellow coat off, and began to sterilize her wound with a special UV beam. She groaned in pain, but an infusion of something soon put her asleep.

"Kurt!" Amanda cried, and he turned to his ladylove sitting on a bed.

"Excuse me, I shall be needed on the bridge," Cerise nodded and got up to leave the medical bay.

"Amanda, danke Gott…" he howled, rushing over to her and hugging her tightly to himself. "I was soo worried…"

"Same here," she sniffled. "Oh Kurt… if anything happened…"

"Shh," he urged, sitting next to her and nudging her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. For a long time they sat there, kissing and touching one another while D'syndri tended to Jubilee, then Meggan.

Finally Nightcrawler released Amanda and turned to the medical doctor. "Well…"

"Jubilee will recover. As will Meggan. Neither sustained any permanent injury… my apologies for the conduct of my captain…"

"You weren't responsible. Just be ready for more patients, should the need arise," Kurt said quietly. He sighed and turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go send a message to your empress…"

"Kurt…" Amanda said, reaching her hand to him.

"Liebchen, I'll be back… I promise…"

"But Cerise should be the one…" she interrupted him.

"Ja, ja," he nodded.

"Ahem, excuse me sir, but you can use my private link in my office," D'syndri interrupted. He pointed to a small glass paneled area enclosing a low desk and chair.

"Danke," he nodded, and kissed Amanda's cheek, then her lips. She nodded, and he strode over to sit down and bury his head in his hands.

The last few days caught up to him with a vengeance, and Nightcrawler swallowed his anger and fear. He slowly gulped big breaths of air, and prayed he could get hold of Lilandra. Once centered, he punched the keys, and accessed Cerise's channel.

"Kurt, are you well? Is your companion…"

"She's fine. You know what we smut do…"

"Yes, I was just about to contact the Empress," said Cerise.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to, as proof of Excalibur's involvement…"

"If that is your wish. But I must be present as well," Cerise nodded. She closed her eyes and Kurt did the same.

"Put your hands on the telepathic circuits and both of us will communicate to her at once," Cerise nodded. Nightcrawler nodded, putting one hand on top the metallic disc and closing his eyes. Slowly he rearranged his thoughts into a coherent package and beamed it to oracle.

* * *

"This is Commander Cerise of the scout bug Ssidra, reporting," Cerise said. An astral image of her in armor flickered next to that of Kurt in the system's communication grid.

"Commander Cerise, this is General T'lakari… we are relieved you are well…"

"D'marran is a traitor," said Cerise. "I demand to speak to the Empress…"

"I would listen to her," said Nightcrawler.

"Who is THIS alien?" asked the General, his face wrinkling into a frown.

"Excuse me, but this is a student of Professor Xavier… requesting a communication to be delivered to Majestrix Shi'ar, subject Scoutbug Ssidra and a mutiny…" he spoke into the automated message.

Immediately the head and shoulders of a pink skinned woman flashed into view, and he recognized Oracle at once. "Nightcrawler, you probably know me from before. I'll patch you through telepathically at once to the Empress… she is most concerned at the lack of communication with her guard Cerise…"

"I am here," said Cerise.

"We are relieved. You were wise to have Nightcrawler here to vouch for your story. General Tlkari, you are to report to Gladiator at once… your treachery is known…"

"What… but I…"

"You are Cerise's commanding officer. And as such, we have been watching your little plot," said Oracle with a smirk of triumph. "Don't' think you escaped the best telepath of the Imperial guard…"

"My lady… I must…"

"Enough," said a commanding voice. "I am Majestrix Shi'ar. You are a FOOL to try and thwart the will of the Empress. Gladiator, remove him…"

"But my Empress," gasped Tlkarai. His holograph fizzled away at the source, and Cerise knelt before her."

"My Empress, I bring you tidings. The mission was a success."

"Well done, Commander Cerise. And I see you are also here, Nightcrawler…"

"Ja… there is quite a story here…"

"Excellent," she said. "I have forged a link with the Empress. She is ready to receive your briefing…"

* * *

Within Nightcrawler's mind he saw the astral image of the Majestrix Shi'ar appear. She floated with her hand on a tall staff of empire, her body sheathed in the armor of her station. "I bid you greetings, Kurt Wagner of Excalibur. I know your involvement in this mission…"

"Begging your Majestrix's pardon, for the interruption," Kurt's astral image said as he knelt. "I apologize for my curtness before when we spoke…"

"IT was understandable. I am to understand you have apprehended D'marran and are returning his crew to rescue your comrades?"

"Yes your highness," Kurt answered. "We only need to use the ship to return home and take our wounded back…"

"I shall resume command when Excalibur is safely home, and return to the Throneworld, myself in command…"

"Excellent. The Empire owes you a debt of gratitude," said Lilandra.

"My life is at your command," said Cerise.

"Well done. You may await my further orders. I wish to speak to Nightcrawler alone if I may…"

"Yes my empress," said Cerise as her image faded. Nightcrawler glanced back at Lilandra with a question in his eyes.

"I sense you wish to speak privately with me," Lilandra said gently. "I know our last meeting consisted of harsh words. I apologize in their brashness, but you know that an empress must make decisions that are for the good of all…"

"I understand now why you made the decision you did regarding Cerise. And I apologize for my rashness…"

"You have learned since we last spoke of the burdens and sacrifice of leadership," said Lilandra as her astral hand lay on his shoulder. "No offense is taken. You have proven yourself a wise leader. I myself take pride in claiming you as a friend. Did Cerise comport herself with honor?"

"She had the interest of the Empire foremost in her actions," Kurt nodded.

"Excellent. I will hail her return with great honor," Lilandra said. "And as for Excalibur's service to the Empire, ask anything and it shall be given…"

"I shall have to get back to you on that, begging your royal pardon,' Kurt nodded.

"Indeed I shall await your request. Well done Nightcrawler…" said Lilandra. "You do yourself great honor. May you have good fortune ahead in your mission."

Slowly he opened his eyes, rubbing his temples. Amanda Sefton saw him rise and stumble over to sit next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him softly when he buried his head in her shoulder. All the pent-up emotions that he controlled spilled out at once, and she held him and shushed him as she had so many years ago in der Jahrmarkt.

* * *

"Jubes, kiddo… speak t' me… c'mon…" Wolverine's gruff voice urged.

"Wolvie…" she mumbled, blinking up at his blurred features. He tugged off his mask, and glanced down at her with his brown eyes sparkling in concern and anger.

"You're gonna be okay…" he murmured, stroking her hair out of her face.

"Don't call me kiddo," she griped.

"Sorry kiddo," he grinned.

"You're so dead, Wolvie," she groaned. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tightly as he leaned over the bed. He sat on the edge of it, partly weighing down the mattress with his greater mass.

"That's my girl," he murmured. "Damn Jubes, we gotta stop meetin' like this…"

"I guess we saved the day, huh, and I like totally missed it," Jubilee mumbled into his neck.

"Basically it's all she wrote. We're on our way back to that dump. In fact we're due to get back there in an hour from now…"

"This might seem lame, and obvious, but I guess nobody died… I mean I hope…"

"Everyone's okay as far as we know… we haven't heard word one from Wisdom, even though Kurt's sent several messages, and Douglock's trying to patch into their computer. Kinda hard over subspace even WITH Shi'ar technology. But if something IS wrong, we got the tech to patch 'em up at least…"

"Shouldn't you be flying this thing?"

"Douglock's on it. Let the microchip have his fun. It was more important to make sure you were okay," Logan shrugged.

"Um, don't' let go of me just yet," she pleaded softly, and Wolverine continued to hold her in a close hug for a while. He felt her body trembling, and knew that she as well as Nightcrawler was at last letting herself feel all the things she had suppressed. Tears wet his neck, and soaked into the unstable molecules of his costume as he shushed her and rubbed her back soothingly. Making soft growling noises and mumbling her name, he rocked her.

"We're goin' home, an' we'll make sure that if ya need to, ol' Chuck will let ya spill…" he mumbled. "Probably give him enough to keep him busy an off our butts for a while…"

"Yeah,' she snickered. "That's so wrong, but so true… he's gonna want me to talk an' talk… I guess my butt's gonna be glued to the chair…"

"Ahem, excuse me for interrupting," Colossus said. She glanced up at him, and smiled.

"Hey, you okay, tinman?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected," Colossus said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"What's eatin' you, Petey?" asked Wolverine. "You got something ya need to get off yer chest…"

"Perhaps in private," he said.

"Anything that's said here, Jubes knows better than to repeat…" Wolverine said sternly. "Right kid?"

"My lips are sealed," she promised.

"It's… it's about how I behaved…"

"Kid, don't go there. It's water under the bridge. You just lost yer way. And ya at least went to friends for help… don't blame ya for not wantin' to come back to the X men though…" trailed off Wolverine.

"But I…"

"Say no more. You'll tell me when you're ready. But you ain't right now. I can smell a whole lotta rage an' hurt. You're pissed cause Kitty moved on… I know it bites…"

"Chert, I hate the man, but it hurt far worse to see that look on Kitty's face when I… when she didn't want me anymore…" Colossus whispered. "And… I almost KILLED a man…"

"Damn Petey," Wolverine trailed off. "I didn't know…"

"Wow," Jubilee whispered as Wolverine tightened his embrace. "Major bummer…"

"I must tell you Logan. Even if it ruins our friendship… I almost killed a man… and Kitty hated me for it… that's why I can't come back to the X men…"

"Shit, Petey," Logan sighed. "Damn… I knew things were bad… but…"

"Say no more Logan. I will not trouble you…"

"Hey wait!" Jubilee cried.

"Stay RIGHT there, bub," said Logan. "Don't run away when you're talking to me. I got a few things to say, an' they don't' involve punishin' you. Cause you got your ass handed to you already… it ain't my place to judge yuh, cause life's handed you enough crap."

"Kurt would not agree," said Colossus bitterly.

"But he took ya in, right? I take it THAT's why you were there, for help?"

"Da, and for Kitty," he said. "For all the good it does me…"

"Petey, man…" Logan sighed. "That's harsh, but I can't think of anything to say that's gonna make it go away… you're gonna have to deal with this for a LONG time I'm afraid…"

"Yes, so is life," Peter Rasputin said, hands balling into fists. "I swear if he hurts Katya I'll…"

"He won't, bub. Got my word on it. Wisdom might not be Mr. perfect, but if he's got ANY sense he'll treat Kitty right."

"For his sake he'd better," Pyoter said coldly, his eyes gleaming with suppressed rage. "My Katya deserves the best… no… she is not my Katya anymore… only Katerina to me now…"

"Bummer," Jubilee murmured.

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Logan.

"I'm staying with Excalibur…"

"But the Professor can…"

"Jubes, shh, not now," Logan shushed her. "I think he's gonna have to work it out here… right?"

"Right," Pyoter nodded. "I have little love for Godspodin Xavier now… no offense to you two…"

"Storm's gonna ask about you," said Jubilee.

"Please, don't tell Storm… I mean… please tell her that I have things that I must work out. And that I will speak with her when I am ready… she will not be pleased with how her little brother has behaved…"

"I'll tell her if ya want. But you're gonna have to face us all sooner or later. But do it when you've done whatever it is ya gotta do. An' trust Kurt. He'll do well by ya. Cause when it comes down to it, an' you may not like it, yer still an X man. An' ol' Chuck ain't a saint, but he's gonna remember. That carries a lot of weight, bub."

"Even if I want it no more?" Colossus asked.

"Gonna have to live with it, Petey. It's pretty heavy at times, but it's a good legacy. An' we might not like what Chuck thinks an' says. First of all he's human too, like the rest of us. Even if HE won't admit it. An' he makes mistakes. He'll realize he blew it…"

"I thank you, friend Logan, but I do not wish to discuss the Professor's opinion of me," said Colossus bitterly. "But Storm…"

"She'll understand… even if ya don't wanna think it's possible. She's gonna have enough to worry about with Kitty's new interest. Doubt she'll give YOU much shit…"

"One would hope," Pyoter said slowly as he rose and Logan glanced at him. He shook Peter's hand, and watched him leave, shoulders slumped.

"Wolvie…" she whispered.

"Yeah Kid?"

"He's not telling everything… he's holding back."

"Yeah, but it ain't our say so. It's Excalibur's."

* * *

Slowly the ship Ssidra glided into the range of the asteroid. Douglock's repeated attempts to communicate had met with radio silence. The remaining crewmembers that were loyal to Cerise had taken control, and provided the best quarters for their guests, the X men. At the command chair Cerise sat, glancing at the helmsman and navigator. Amanda sat in a passenger chair, next to Kurt', and both glanced anxiously at the quiet station.

"Nothing on the sensors," Douglock said, wired into the helmsman's chair. Gold tendrils joined him directly into the main computer.

"Kitty, where are you?" Kurt murmured.

"Recalibrate," Cerise instructed.

"Wait, registering faint life signs… humanoid…" Douglock corrected himself. "Power in the station is low, but two lifesigns are somewhat stable, and two are varying…"

"Can you computer the location so I can transport?" asked Cerise.

"Coordinates ahead…" said Douglock.

"Cerise, if I might… I wish to lead the party to retrieve them," Kurt said.

"But of course," Cerise nodded. "I shall await your signal to return. What do you wish us to do?"

"Sehr gut. Stay here, in a parking orbit and I'll go there with Colossus and Wolverine… tell D'syndri to get the infirmary ready…'

"Very well, Kurt. My ship is at your disposal… and Kurt… please bring Khaos back. I must speak with him before we depart…"

"I promise," Kurt nodded.

"That's sick bay, Kurt," said Jubilee as she got up and rushed out despite his protests.

"Jubes, not now!" Kurt groaned as she shot into the elevator next to him. "Later Amanda…"

"Shouldn't I…"

"Yes, come along," he waved to her. Amanda slid through the doors of the elevator just before they clanged shut. The three shot through the shunt tubes and emerged on the matter transporter deck. It took a matter of minutes to change into their suits while they waited for Wolverine to join them. He and Jubilee wore the suits they had taken from the X mansion, while the rest donned Shi'ar space armor.

"You sure anyone's alive over there?" Colossus asked. "IS Kitty..."

"We're about to find out, pal," said Wolverine as they faded away, their molecules shredded and beamed across the gap of space.

Seconds later the swirling patterns were recombined, and jubilee exhaled the breath she'd held. Still she felt scrambled and tingly inside, unaccustomed to the transport affect. They glanced back and forth, as Wolverine cursed the fact his helmet impeded his sense of smell. "Well, is the air okay?"

"Yes," said Kurt, glancing at his wrist computer built into his suit. "It's normal enough…"

"Good," Wolverine said as he popped the seals. "That way… I smell Kitty and Wisdom…"

"Follow him," said Kurt. "But keep an eye out for trouble…"

"Trouble's his middle name," Jubilee answered.

"But he has only ONE name, malishka," Colossus interrupted. The X men shot along the corridor after Wolverine, their full combat readiness kicking in despite the absence of some. Rahne had said nothing till now, but she nodded and followed them without question.

"I'm smelling two directions…" she announced.

"Same here," Logan nodded.

"Fine, you and colossus go that way…after Khaos and Britain, while Jubilee, Wolverine and I shall track Kitty and Wisdom down."

Colossus opened his mouth to say something, but then nodded. He knew why, and thought it best not to rock the precarious boat. He set off after Wolfsbane, his feet clanging on the techno organic ship. The other group set off after Wolverine.

His pace increased, and both Kurt and Jubilee had to run to keep up with him. Finally Kurt resorted to leaping up and climbing along the walls while Jubilee panted after her partner and mentor. Minutes later they approached the massive doors that indicated some impressive chamber. "Nobody's here…" Logan shook his head. "But Pete and Kitty are inside… an I smell blood…"

"The door…"

"Open it Jubes, while I cut," said Wolverine. She paffed the mechanism, which exploded in sparks.

"I can teleport in," Kurt said, vanishing. Jubilee rolled her eyes while Logan grunted, shoving his claws in to wedge the door open.

Inside, Kurt saw two figures huddled to the wall. Kitty was sobbing in Pete's arms, and he lay so still there by the wall. "Katschen!" Kurt yelled. "Are you…"

"Hurry Kurt… Pete's barely breathing… and I think he's dying!" said Kitty. "We have to get him out of here…"

"Kurt to Cerise… we have two people for transport NOW!" Kurt yelled as he depressed the X logo link on his spacesuit.

"We cannot transport, something is interfering. You must move them out into the hallway…" Cerise's voice answered. Just then, Logan's claws cut through, and the metal panel dropped with a hollow clang.

"Kitty!" he cried, rushing over with Jubilee in tow. "Pun'kin… I know…"

"Please save Pete…" Kitty sniffled, as Kurt tried to pull her away. "God…"

"Hey, relax," Jubilee said softly as she moved over and put her hand on Kitty's shoulder. Kitty sniffled, burying her face in her hands as Logan and Kurt checked Pete over for injuries.

"I'll haul him outta here. You two stay an' help Kitty…" Wolverine promise. "Don't worry Pun'kin, I'll get him in the clear…"

"Pete," Kitty sniffled.

"Jubilee, stay with her… I need to check something…" Kurt said. Out of the corner of his eye he could swear he saw movement.

"Whatever," Jubilee murmured, and turned to Kitty who had huddled on the floor hugging her knees.

"Please don't' die, dammit," Kitty cursed, beating her fist into the wall. "Damn bitch Sat-yr-9…"

"Easy there, whoa," Jubilee urged. "C'mon… hey… you okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay?" Kitty yelled at her.

"Sheesh, nope… I guess you don't," Jubilee mumbled.

"I'm sorry I just…" Kitty apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I know it sucks," Jubilee said, not knowing what else to do. "But we gotta get outta here… c'mon…"

Kitty turned to her, and rested her hand on the arm Jubilee extended. Slowly with the other girl's help, they limped out of the room. Jubilee felt Kitty's weight not much more than her own, and felt the other girl clutch her waist tightly as she wobbled on her feet. "Can't phase dammit… an…"

"I won't tell Wolvie I helped ya, I promise," Jubilee joked. Kitty managed a small laugh as they exited the throne room.

Meanwhile, Nightcrawler followed the shadow around to the back. He saw nothing in the mists, but picked up something from the floor. It was a ceremonial dagger with blood caking its blade. Angrily he dropped it, and turned to leave the chamber. Something told him that Sat-yr-9 would return sooner than any of them would like. Judging from the bloodstains on the floor, Kitty and Wisdom had fought for their lives, and almost lost.

As Kurt emerged, he saw colossus carrying Captain Britain over his broad shoulders. Khaos leaned around Rahne's shoulders, limping slightly. At sight of Kurt he let go and rushed over, arms outstretched. "Friend Kurt… you are alive!"

"I see you're also alive," Kurt laughed. They gave each other a comradely hug and pat on the back, as warriors and survivors.

"I trust Cerise is well?"

"She awaits you now, Khaos… most anxiously… and you were able to hold off…"

"I saw Wisdom had fallen… Lady Kitty and Lady jubilee… I apologize that…"

"Just don't… please don't," Kitty mumbled. "I want to get the hell out of here… I'm cold and I want to see Pete…"

"Jubilee take her back. I think it's high time we all got the hell out of here," Kurt sighed. He pressed his comlink and hailed Ssidra.

* * *


	20. Fallout conclusion

Loose Ends

By Trynia Merin

****

Chapter 20 Conclusion

* * *

Three hours had passed since their return onboard. Still there was much to do, sending agents out to see if there were any traces of the excaped Sat-yr-9, or rounding up the rest of the Vixxen crew. Plans and specifications were downloaded, as machinery was confiscated and other ships arrived to assist Cerise's. 

Cerise glanced out the main window of the ship Ssidra. She whirled around when she heard his step, and his voice speaking her name, "Cerise..."

"Khaos... thank Sharra you are alive!" she cried, turning around. Khaos held his arms out to her. She rushed towards him and he picked her up, swinging her around. IT was no mean feat because she was considerably muscled.

"My love," he whispered, meeting her lips and performing the best lip massage she could remember.

Soberly she drew back for breath, and led him to sit down on the sofa in her private chambers. Already the ship was waiting for the remaining prison ships to arrive and pick up the Vixen troops, and any trace of Saturnine.

"I must talk to you," she said, kissing his hand.

"As must I," said Khaos. He cupped her face, eyes shining like moonstones.

"My mission is at an end. And you and I have faced life and death together," she whispered.

"I know, Cerise..."

"We both have our duties, and my Empress will have other work... as you will yours..."

"Cerise, is it not a custom for you to claim your consort and return with him to the Empire? As your empress did?"

"I cannot ask you to abandon your mission to return home..."

"The Shi'ar are mighty warriors with ancient ways. Surely they can have the power to send me back to Ameroth. But not right away... there is much to ask and do first..."

"She won't let me go..." whispered Cerise as she felt tears leaking from her eyes.

"Then we will speak to her ourselves. And I will ask till she agrees," said Khaos. "Offer an alliance between my world and dimension, and ask for Lilandra's aid. And to seal the alliance, ask for your hand in marriage..."

"Khaos..." she choked, holding her hand before her mouth. "You would..."

"Yes milady. You alone are fit to be my Queen. To rule at my side and fight as one. And I will go back with you to Shi'ar, and plead my case..."

"I cannot ask you..."

"You cannot refuse," Khaos said with a slow smile. Cerise sniffled through her tears, and hugged him tightly. He seized her mouth in another kiss, and slowly reached for the fastenings of her armor.

* * *

"Can't you help him as you did before?" Kitty Pryde asked D'syndri. In the infirmary, Wisdom lay in the thick green fluid. Like an infant he was helpless, his arms slowly moving back and forth. Although she had replaced her uniform with an X man costume generated from the clothing machines, she paid little attention to her hair or face that bore witness to her silent vigil. 

"He has crushed ribs, and multiple fractures. The damage is extensive, but it is slowly regenerating. Yet this time he will need more attention for the damage to totally be repaired..."

"But will he live?"

"He will recover. In fact he will be healthier than before. We could even remove his addiction to alcohol and nicotine..."

"Don't. Leave THAT alone. Just fix his body so I won't have to wait months..." Kitty pleaded.

"You will only wait a week of your earth time for the treatment to fully take. The enzymes are regenerating bones as fast as we dare run."

"Will he have to stay here?"

"We will transport the regeneration tank with Wisdom to the Muir Island lab. Your Dr. MacTaggert will doubtless have use for its technology. The Majestrix wishes to offer it as a gift for your services in good faith..."

"Thanks," she murmured. "But are we going to get back to Earth soon?"

"Commander Cerise mentioned that we will be approaching Earth within the hour. Ready yourself to disembark..."

"About the Commander... is she going back to Shi'ar?"

"The Empress will wish a full briefing at the Trial for D'marran. It is standard procedure. Now if you'll excuse me I must tend to the others..."

"Thank you," Kitty nodded. She sat down by the tank, glancing up as Wisdom's arms and legs stirred. Sighing, she realized she had been here only hours before, but it felt like years. In the background she could hear Brian and Meggan softly talking, and the noises of the ship board engines roar as they dropped out of Subspace. A familiar brimstone stench wrinkled her nose, and she knew who had just entered.

"Kitty?" Kurt Wagner asked. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as I can," she said, turning to see her friend standing over her. Like her, he had changed back into his costume. He hugged her tightly, and she buried her face against his shoulder as he crouched next to her.

"Katschen, he'll be fine..."

"I know, but he almost died... and Sat-yr-9 got away!"

"She won't get far. Some of the Shi'ar will remain here to track her down. It's only a matter of time before she shows up again. But she is not our worry now. I don't' think she'll bother us again... not after what you told me happened..."

"I could have killed her..."

"You didn't. That's what matters. You aren't like her Kitty. You didn't kill her, and..."

"I should have," she whispered.

"Katschen..."

"Does that make me any better or worse than Pyoter?" she asked slowly. "Dammit, part of me feels some odd sympathy and the rest... I still want to hurt HIM! Kurt I'm so confused!"

"Kitty, give it time. I know you don't like him staying with us..."

"It doesn't' matter so much now," she murmured as he drew back, fingering her cheek. "After what Sat-yr-9 did to us... it seems petty and small. When it came down to it, he came through, didn't he?"

"He acted like an X man today. And I haven't seen that in ages. But more importantly he showed he could be relied upon in a crisis. He needs us, and like it or not, we need him..."

"I still can't forget, or forgive him RIGHT away, Kurt..."

"You will when you're ready. But we all need to give ourselves time and space..."

"I don't' want to leave him," she said as Kurt took her hand and led her to the door.

"As you wish, Katschen..." said Kurt gently. "I'm going to say goodbye to Khaos and Cerise..."

"Is cerise..."

"Khaos is going with her," said Kurt with a small smile. "He gives his best wishes to you and Wisdom."

"But will Lilandra..."

"She has the right to chose a Consort. I'm glad it's him and not me..." Kurt sighed. "Though..."

"I'm sure Amanda doesn't mind," said Kitty as she slid her hand up and down the tank's surface. She kissed it as she got up and put her arms around it gently.

"I'll leave you alone..." Kurt said, kissing her cheek. He left Kitty there, pressing her cheek to the tank and slowly sobbing.

"Kitty, you up to givin' an ol' friend a goodbye hug?" asked a gruff voice. "Sorry to interrupt ya..."

"Wolvie," she murmured, turning and hugging him tightly. He rocked her gently; soft growling noises reassuring her far more than Kurt's words did. In that brief glimpse she saw him wearing his X men costume, doubtless replaced by the same Shi'ar clothing machine that had whipped hers up. Even in her misery she recalled seeing him wearing that Vixxen outfit with only his boots and mask to show it was still him.

"I'm sorry he's there kid... damn..." Wolverine apologized, hanging his head.

"I don't' want to leave him... I know everyone wants to say goodbye..."

"They'll deal. But I wanted to have the chance to talk to you before ya head back to Muir..." Wolverine said as he stroked her back.

"I'm sure the Professor's going to beg us to come back AGAIN," she snorted. "Are you going to..."

"Not my place darlin. Seems to me, you're doing fine with the Elf on your own. Besides, I might stop by an' check out that pub you mentioned... an' challenge yer man to a game of darts..."

"I'll look forward to it," she hugged him, kissing his cheek. "And tell Jubes I'm sorry I was outta it..."

"She'll understand. An' she wants those emails an' phone calls to keep comin'..."

"No worries there. But if she sends me ANY more old clothes, she's DEAD..." Kitty said half seriously.

"She's learned her lesson," Logan chuckled. "So... look at you, all grown up. Couldn't be prouder of my Pun'kin..."

"See you later Logan..." she whispered. He kissed her on the forehead, and then squeezed her in a hug one last time. She saw him pull his mask down, and stride out of the room. Then she turned back to Wisdom, and sat down once again.

* * *

Assembled in the transportation room, the two X men hugged and shook hands with the members of Excalibur. Not a dry eye was in the room, save those of the crewmembers. Cerise shoed them out, and stood behind the console. Kurt and Logan shook hands, slowly glancing at one another. Then they embraced and slugged one another on the backs. All costumes had been replaced, and everyone who had been an X man past or present wore their respective uniforms. Even Amanda had conjured up her Daytripper gear, just to fit in with the rest. Cerise's long robe of office hung over her ceremonial armor, bulking her height up as Khaos stood next to her in his armor and weaponry. Strangely they belonged together, Kurt thought. 

"It was good, my friend. I miss working together," Kurt said slowly as he parted from Logan.

"Yeah, this caper was a whole lotta heartache, but it was great solvin' this caper with ya, misfit. Don't be a stranger now... I know ya have yer own team, but you done good by Excalibur, bub."

"Thank you," Kurt nodded. "But we must part ways for a time... give my regards to Professor Xavier."

"Tell him yourself, elf," Logan laughed. Then he grew silent at Kurt's saddened expression. As he opened his mouth to apologize, Kitty raised a hand.

"Don't worry Logan, he knows. It's okay... look, we'll call when we're ready..." she said. Kitty did not so much as look at Colossus, who stood next to Rahne.

Hugging Kitty, Wolverine glanced at Colossus with a sad nod of understanding. Kurt gave Jubilee a kiss on the cheek, and she pretended to groan and complain at his embrace, though she loved the brush of soft blue velvet momentarily on her cheek. Though she would not admit it in a million years to his face.

"Amanda," said Cerise.

"Yeah?"

"No hard feelings. I apologize for my rude conduct..."

"Hey, it happens. Point is, that we're all alive... and that you finally realized who really loved you... was in front of your face all the time," Amanda said.

"Affirmative," Cerise said. "IT was an honor fighting beside you, Amanda Sefton. May you and Kurt have a good life together..."

"Health and Maiden bless," whispered Amanda. She gave Cerise a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek. Cerise nodded, knowing how much pride Amanda had swallowed.

"Cerise..." Kurt said as he wandered over.

"My apologies, Nightcrawler. My behavior was reprehensible. I hope you and the one you have chosen will remain happy..."

"And I wish you and Khaos the best," said Kurt as he kissed her hand. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, then set him down.

"Fear not, I shall watch over her," said Khaos as he strode over and shook Kurt's hand, just grasping the joint of the elbow.

"You'll be very happy," Kurt nodded. He took one last look at Cerise before stepping on the platform with Amanda.

"Exit greetings, self friends Khaos and Cerise. I enjoyed the opportunity to interface with your computer and learn Shi'ar customs."

"Exit greetings, Douglock," said Cerise, holding her hand to touch his.

"Be well, technomagical cousin," said Khaos. He slid his arm around Cerise's hip as she operated the controls.

Wolverine and Jubilee entered the room last, and Jubilee turned to Cerise as Wolverine and Khaos shook hands. "My best wishes, Wolverine. It was an honor to fight with you..."

"Same here, bub. An' if yer ever our way again, come to the X mansion an' have a brew with me an' the guys... and you take care, darlin..." he said, turning to Cerise.

"As do you," said Cerise, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He returned the greeting, and waited for Jubilee as she did the same.

"You are brave, young one. Take care of him," Cerise whispered.

"You bet," she nodded, before walking away. Logan overhead this, but did not say anything. He grunted and took Jubilee's shoulder to guide her to the platform where the others stood.

"Excalibur, fare thee well," Khaos called. Energy sources hummed and whined, as the members of various teams assembled themselves.

"Good bye and good luck!" Kurt called, arm snaking around Amanda. Rahne tensed next to Douglock, and reached over to squeeze Pyoter's hand as he stood stoically there. Kitty Pryde stood next to the tall tank containing Wisdom. He still floated silently in the liquid, mute but alive. Luckily the antigravity units attached made the massive thing easy to shunt from one room to another.

"Give my regards to Xavier," Cerise called. "Commencing transport to Muir, then the X mansion..."

Jubilee glanced anxiously around, as she felt Wolverine's arm around her shoulders. She waved, and then felt the blur and wrenching of her molecules disassembling. Next to them, Excalibur similarly vanished. She caught a last glimpse of Khaos and Cerise side by side, arms around one another and waving with a look of utter happiness on their faces that few could claim.

* * *

Hours later, Muir Island was much as they left it, Kitty realized. That flash of their molecules reassembling themselves faded, and her body grew cold in the quickening wind that puffed her face. Against her hand the cold curved surface of the tank did not yield. Familiar voices echoed in her ears, and she turned to see Colossus standing just behind Kurt, wearing a replica of his X men gear. 

"Katerina, I wanted to say I was sorry," Pyoter said quickly.

With tears in her eyes, Kitty glanced up at him. "Please, not now... I'll talk to you later... Pyoter..."

"As you wish, Katerina," he said quietly, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Mum!" Rahne squealed as she bounded into the cottage, and found the source of the voice. Mother and daughter rocked together, reunited.

"Let's get this to the medlab," Kurt said quietly, glancing at Brian and Meggan.

Both looked to Kitty for consent, and she nodded. Between them, the two super beings pushed the tank towards the front door, and into the long corridor that led to the utility entrance of the main lab complex. Moira MacTaggert drew in a sharp breath as she saw it gliding by, Wisdom inside.

"Great Snakes alive what happened to Mr. Wisdom?" she asked. "Is that what I think it tis?"

"Aye Mummy, it's a regenerator..." Rahne explained excitedly.

"With the advantage of neutral buoyancy compensation combined with nutritive medium for ease in speeding up tissue regeneration,' Douglock continued. He stood just inside the door, glancing awkwardly at mother and daughter.

"Och Douggie, come in here an' lemmie look at ye. Mah pour nerves were worn tae shreds when those Shi'ar came tae take Peter away..."

"I am fine, Dr. MacTaggert," said Colossus as he strode by. "If you wish, I shall return to the cell, and don the inhibitor collar."

"That will not be necessary," said Kurt quickly, teleporting into the room.

"KURT WAGNER, do ye mind!" MacTaggert shrilled at him. "It tisn't bad enau that..."

"Relax, he'll behave," Amanda Sefton said, as she walked into the room, followed by Kitty who was hugging herself. She walked silently after the regeneration medium, with Wisdom floating in it.

"Medlab?" Brian asked, hands on the tank's side.

"Aye," Dr. MacTaggert nodded. "This will take ages tae study..."

"Which is why this disc includes instructions and research notes," Douglock said as he held up a gold disc that he had spawned from his techno organic flesh. "You will find it most illuminating... Shall self follow?"

"I'll see ye downstairs. Rahne, prepare the infirmary, an' set up Douglock wi' a computer..."

"Right away, Mum," she nodded, and rushed off with Douglock in tow. Kitty glanced mournfully at Kurt and Amanda, who were still assembled with MacTaggert.

"I apologize for the lack of..." Kurt started.

"Nae apology needed, Kurt," MacTaggert sighed. "I'm only glad yer all right... though I'm sure ye have QUITE the story tae tell by the look of it..."

"Yes, and it is a long time since we had a proper dinner," Amanda nodded. "Why don't I whip up some of my mother's stew..."

"You don't need to..." MacTaggert started, but Amanda waved her hand.

"Can I help?" Meggan asked excitedly, landing right near Amanda. "I just LOVE to learn new recipes..."

"Sure, I could use a hand... Kurt, I'll see you in a few..."

"Yes, Liebchen. But later on," he nodded meaningfully. Catching her up in his embrace, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips that slowly turned downright nuclear. Coughing, MacTaggert excused herself and exited the room. Meggan strode away humming a happy snatch of tune that sounded suspiciously like the theme song from Dallas.

"Kurt," Amanda whispered against his lips.

"Yes love?" he asked.

"Are there any OTHER girlfriends you neglected to tell me about?" she asked, still holding him out at arm's length.

"Not like her. Although I was infatuated with Alysande Stuart though NOTHING came of it, I swear..."

"Good, because the NEXT time one of them comes by and abducts you, I will not hesitate to drop you into Limbo to keep them AWAY from you," she scolded, eyes gleaming with seriousness. However from the wrinkle in her nose he could tell that she was teasing.

"Ach..." he gasped as she ducked out of his arms. "Commen sie here..."

"Catch me if you can, Fuzzy," she crowed, disappearing in a blast of silver. Nightcrawler vanished in an imploding Bamf. The chase began all over the island. For the moment, Kurt's spirits were lifted, and a large ache slowly began to ease, now that closure had come for him and Cerise at long last.

* * *

Storm glanced anxiously around, as she rushed through the X mansion. Gambit burst into the doors, cupping his hand to his mouth. He bellowed, "Petit! Wolverine! It not nice to play hide n' seek with Remy an' not let him know where you're at!" 

"I see NO sign of them!" Storm mumbled. "I've searched the grounds, and Rogue is turning over every rock and..."

"Here be a note," Gambit said as he reached up on the fridge, and tore down a piece of paper with familiar handwriting."

"Goddess I'm loosing it," Storm sighed in disgust. "What does it say?"

"It from Logan an' da petit. Dey say dey gone on a mission, and hope dey back in time to meet up with us..."

"A mission... where?"

"Outer space dey say. An' with some guy named Wisdom..."

"We don't know a Wisdom, do we?" Storm frowned, tapping her cheek.

"Storm, Gambit, I'm to understand that Wolverine and Jubilee have left on their own?" Professor X's voice echoed in their minds. "Please come to my office..."

"Right away," they nodded.

Within minutes they reached his study. Steepling his fingers, Professor X turned his chair and glanced up with rapt concern that mirrored their own. "I share your distress... you have found no trace..."

"They are nowhere in the mansion," Gambit nodded.

"Rouge and I have combed the entire estate, and she is still looking..."

"They didn't go to Canada... Gambit still see da Harley in da garage... an' Petit's rollerblades still in da closet," Gambit shrugged.

"I did use Cerebro, and it seemed that their minds were far from Earth," the Professor sighed. "Except... I sensed other malevolent presence. And the residual psychometric traces of an unknown mutant here... and the presence of an opening in the astral plane..."

"Not the shadow king..." Storm trailed off. "I had sensed elements out of balance..."

"Another mutant arrived by way of some arcane doorway in Jubilee's room," the Professor frowned, punching a keypad.

"It was there all right," Psilocke reported as she entered the room. Her body swayed gently with each step.

"What else?" asked Storm.

"I got a psicast from Brian. Seems Wolverine and Jubilee were recruited while we were all out on missions to help Kitty and Kurt..."

"Are they all right?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah. They saved the day. Thanks to help from Jubes and Wolvie," Betsy shrugged. "But damn... they have QUITE a story to tell you..."

"Any word from Katharine or Kurt regarding Colossus?" asked the Professor. Storm's neck snapped her head around.

"What was that? They found Peter?" Storm demanded.

"He arrived at Muir Island. I didn't want to get our hopes up... but Dr. MacTaggert has called me, and assures me that he's receiving treatment for his... depression with a certain Dr. Campbell. I had tried to convince her to let me come there at my earliest convenience of course..." the Professor said.

"Is he hurt?"

"He is well," Betsy said quietly. "But he's angry at all of us, especially you, Professor..."

"I had feared as much," said the Professor, closing his eyes and sighing.

"We must go there, and talk to him," Storm said.

"No Ororo, you're the last person he wants to face... he feels he's betrayed us all..."

"My little brother can talk to me regarding anything," Storm shook her head. "He has nothing to hide from me... unless Kitty..."

"Kitty's not too happy either. She's also still pissed about what YOU asked her to do..."

"That is a matter we will discuss later," the Professor said firmly. "That is between myself and Katharine."

His tone indicated the matter was closed, and nobody questioned his gaze. Storm bit her lip, and he sensed the wave of anger and confusion from the wind rider. Anger and regret that Kitty had separated herself from their confidence, and the lack of communication, which had resulted from years apart.

"I can't blame her," said Storm, daring to look the professor in the eye. "After what you requested... with all due respect. It was necessary to get Peter back, but it seems to have caused more harm to our Kitten and our Peter than good..."

"He will come back to us when he's ready," Professor X said with a hint of sadness and regret. "The ends justified the means at the time... but unfortunately they do not share my insights..."

"Doubtless Kitten does not share your view," Storm murmured. "And the rift is ever greater... Goddess..."

"Storm, do not blame yourself. You know their resentment at your choice long ago," the Professor said gently. "You did what you had to. They shall understand in time..."

"Will they?" Storm asked, raising a graceful brow. "Bright lady, I hope for your sake they are..."

Nobody missed the rumbling of thunder rattling the mansion windows, or the darkening of the clouds. Storm's eyes flashed white, and she turned away from the Professor. Gazing out the window, she heaved a great sigh of sadness and regret.

"Ororo, I must insist that you regain control," said the Professor gently.

"Excuse me... I shall require direct contact with the elements if I am to comply," Storm said coldly as she spread her arms, and the widows blew open. A wind blasted them full in the faces for moments before she rose and sailed through the panes into the sky above. Just as quickly as the tempest brewed, the windows slammed shut with a TK push from Psilocke.

"Hey, what the hell does a guy haveta do, to get a brew around here?" Wolverine said, standing in the door. Jubilee glanced around his arm, at Professor X.

"Jubilation, Logan, I trust your mission went well..." said the Professor.

"Yeah... but we'll need a few minutes to relax before we tell ya, if ya don't mind," said Wolverine. "Hey Betts..."

"Of course," Psilocke nodded. "Excuse me Professor... they need a word with me, and then they'll come with the story... I'll see to it they get some nice hot tea and biscuits..."

"I fear I shall need some as well," the Professor murmured as he rested his chin on one folded hand. "If you wouldn't mind..."

"I'll just be a few minutes," she said, striding over and resting a hand on Logan's and Jubilee's shoulders. Psilocke met the Professor's query with a silent brush, and his eyes widened. Slowly he shook his head, and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Gambit asked.

"Nothing that concerns you. They are tired, and will require rest. Jubilee has... been rather pensive of late... as has Logan..."

"Whatever you say... but Remy don't like da feelin' in da air. Stormy's not herself... an... ah the hell wit it," Remy mumbled as he turned and strode out the door. The professor put his head in his hand and drew a deep sigh. Anger and regret filled him when he sensed the residual feelings that he had sensed using Cerebro to find Wolverine and Jubilee.

In so doing, his mind touched that of Kitty and Kurt. He had been occupied in other missions, but he had felt the massive pain that Jubilee had experienced. In his mind's eye he saw innocence lost, and knew he had to keep silent. Psilocke would take care of it. He knew why, and he would add it to the list of secrets he carried for the long years ahead.

"I don't blame you, Logan, or Jubilee. But in time, you will know your decision was correct. Though you could have trusted me," he thought to himself. Slowly he turned to the window and glanced up, thinking of the voice of Lilandra that would no longer welcome him.

* * *

In the meantime, Kitty sat by Wisdom's tank. How soon it seemed that she had touched and made love to him. Now they were again separated. Would she never have the chance just to simply wake up in his arms, or feel his kisses or wave away his smoke and pretend to bitch and moan? Angrily she raised her fist to strike the tank, and then was hit with a flash of inspiration. 

Slowly she phased through the tank; glad the material was not adamantium or another dense alloy or polymer. A mask covered Pete's face, giving him air to breathe. Surrounded with fluid, Kitty felt its embrace undulating and flowing. She slid her arms around him, solidifying enough that he could feel her presence. Reaching up, she pulled another breathing mask down into the tank, and slid it over her mouth and nose. She lay her head on his shoulders, and hugged his body tightly to her. He was stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, and Kitty rubbed her hands up and down his back lightly.

To her surprise, strong arms closed around her, and squeezed her in a hug. She glanced at the sensors through the miasma, and made out that it was still a semi comatose state. Legs were still fractured, and his ribs and spine were slowly knitting together. Yet she could hold him gently and be near him in the tube. For a moment she recalled when she was in a similar container, and clung to him all the more.

It was enough now to be with him. Listening to his heartbeat, Kitty let herself drift with him. Only the muffled noises of his heartbeat and breath rasping through the mask mattered. Her own breath softly rasped through the mask over her mouth and nose. In each other's arms, they floated there, and she dreamed of a time very soon when he would be able to be outside with her again.

And any other loose ends would have to wait till tomorrow to be tied off.

* * *

****

The End for now!


End file.
